


Rise of the Canonnites

by KusanoSaku



Series: Starcrossed or not? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Gideon, Angst and Porn, Awesome Weasleys, BAMF Weasleys, Being LGBTIAQ is Culturally Acceptable, Bottle-shaming, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Comfort/Angst, Dominant Gideon, Douche Bag Ron, Dream Sex, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gender is a Pendulum, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Terry Bott - Terry Boot, Ginny Bashing, Good Percy, Implied F-preg, Implied Mpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mental Health Issues, Michael Corner is the Best Mate-Friend ever, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, Non-binary character, Office Sex, Other, Past Cheating, Past Partner Betrayal, Piercings, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Ron Bashing, Secret Crushes that aren't so Secret, Sleeping with the Boss, Slow Burn, Submissive Arthur, Technical Wand-point Weddings, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents, Topping from the Bottom, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, manic depression, mind healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin of story of 'I did not Sleep with that wizard!' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame or is it infamy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

 

It was lunch when the family meeting occurred.

 

Fred, Ron, Percy and Ginny were pouting.

 

Even prospective and current spouses were required to attend.

 

Bill was sitting with Fleur who was leaning on his shoulder, and he looked smug.

 

Charlie was lying with his head on Viktor’s lap.

 

Andret was sitting at Penelope’s feet like a dog.

 

Percy was in a temper leaning against the wall.

 

Branor was bored and reading a book.

 

Calibom was with Susan who looked nervous.

 

Brecc was almost doting for a Slytherin; there was a brief squabble over who got to sit in a comfortable chair.

 

George protested, “Brecc, you should because you shouldn’t make yourself uncomfortable. I was there when you were released.”

 

“You’re pregnant, you should take it.”

 

George blushed, “Then we’ll share.” He smiled at him, “I’d enlarge it myself but Andromeda would lecture me.”

 

Brecc smirked, “Then I’ll do it.”

 

“Whore.” Ron muttered.

 

George winced.

 

Brecc glared at him, “He’s not. George has never been with anyone before me and he never will again.”

 

Ron sneered, “How could you stop him toilet boy? You can’t even walk right.”

 

George snarled, “That’s not his fault! It’s Fred’s! Brecc’s a good man and I love him. I won’t have you saying things like that.”

 

“I’m surprised a Slytherin would want to tie blood to bloodtraitors.” Ron smirked.

 

“I do hope he’s not attending our bonding,” Brecc frowned, “for I will be sure to see that there is no seat for him at dinner.”

 

“Ostracising a family member?” Ron sneered.

 

“I don’t want someone there who will only cause trouble.” Brecc snapped.

 

“Fine, you’re not welcome at mine.” Ron retorted.

 

“I wouldn’t go.” Brecc sniffed.

 

“What iz ze point of zis meeting?” Fleur asked imperiously.

 

Gideon glared at Ron,  “Ron shut up.” Casting a silencing charm on the brat, “Another word out of you and I’ll hex your tongue to the roof of your mouth. My apologies Lady Fleur for his uncouth behaviour, Mr. Krum.”

 

“Viktor please.”

 

George smiled at him, “Your English is improving.”

 

“Well I do insist he practices. I’m learning Russian and Bulgarian. I’m pretty decent in Romanian already.” Charlie laughed.

 

“When did you two get together?” Fred frowned. “What about Hermione?”

 

“Charlie asked me to take Hermeoony to the ball.” Viktor replied.

 

Charlie chuckled, “I thought no one would ask her and that due to her intelligence she would be easy to talk to. They did enjoy themselves until Ron stuck his foot in it as usual.”

 

“So he never liked her?” Fred asked.

 

Viktor shook his head, “Only like a sister.”

 

“Why do you care?” Charlie frowned, “You’ve got Angie.”

 

“So? I can worry about her! She thought he liked her.”

 

“I never said zhat.” Viktor said stiffly.

 

“He’s been since me since the dragons arrived at Hogwarts. His uncle set us up.” Charlie glared. “Why business of it is yours? Worry about yourself. You’re going to be a father, take responsibility. ”

 

Gideon called out names and each person made a noise or a gesture to distinguish them.

 

“William Weasley, Curse Breaker, Gringotts. Fleur Delacour-Weasley, former of Gringotts. Viktor Krum, Professional Seeker, Vratsa Vultures. Charles Krum, senior Dragon keeper, Harvey Ridgebit Dragon Preserve. Percival Weasley, the Junior Secretary to the British Minister for Magic. Oliver Wood, Reserve Keeper, Puddlemere United. Fredrick Weasley, co-founder of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Angelina Johnson; a Former Hogwarts’ Head Girl and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. George Weasley, co-founder of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. His betrothed Brecc Montague, a former Slytherin Chaser and heir to the Montague estate. Ronald Weasley, former Gryffindor prefect and the worst Keeper in the History of Gryffindor. His betrothed, Lavender Brown, daughter of Lord Brown. Colin Prewett, third highest marks in his year. His betrothed Seamus Finnigan. Mafalda Prewett, second highest Marks in her year. Her suitor Gregory Goyle. Ginevra Weasley, former Chase. Her betrothed Michael Corner, heir to the publishing company Whiz-Hard Books. Last but by no means least Dennis Prewett.

 

“Where is Mum?” Fred asked.

 

“At the Burrow. She is not part of this family and had been disowned.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Rape and line theft. She used potions to get my Arcturus into bed and conceived William. She bullying him into breaking our betrothal contract and destroyed his relationship with his parents. Arcturus is now my consort and Mary is nothing.”

 

“Never liked her. Bossy and annoying woman.” Bill shrugged.

 

“You’re welcome here. I have a small but comfortable manor in Cornwall that you may have if you wish to live here.” Gideon offered.

 

“Why’s Oliver here anyway?” Percy asked.

 

“Because your grandmother invited him.”

 

“You owe Harry an apology.” Oliver said sharply.

 

“He gets spoiled! Mum never let us have friends over.” Percy hissed.

 

“I don’t think being locked up with bars in his window counts as spoiled. His school things were locked in a cupboard under the stairs that showed signs of previous habitation.” George glared. “Visiting us was vacation. His relatives were awful to him, they starve him and hit him.”

 

“Hmph.” Percy sniffed.

 

“No one deserves to be treated like that. Not even Potter.” Brecc said stiffly.

 

“I’m sure the Dark Lord isn’t back. He’s just making some hew and cry for attention.”

 

“Percy! You take that back. Harry’s not a liar.”  Oliver snapped.

 

George rolled his eyes, “You’re just jealous of the attention Oliver gave him grow up and apologize. I’m sick of this.”

 

“Prove me he’s back!”

 

“Barty Crouch!”

 

“Mad escapee from Azkaban.” Percy sniffed.

 

“He had help.” Oliver glared.

 

“Give it a rest.” Bill snapped.

 

The two younger former Gryffindors cowered at the tone from the older former Head Boy.

 

“You can seek who everyone of Arcturus and my children are. Now there on the floor is Andret with Penelope Clearwater. His twin by the hearth is Branor.”

 

The man gave a jaunty wave.

 

“Over there is Calibom and his betrothed Susan Bones. Her Aunt is the Head of Magical Law enforcement. Cador is a writer.”

 

Michael grinned, “We print your books.”

 

“Your father is a fine man, very serious. He treats his writers like family.” Cador grinned.

 

“What are you doing Andy?” Oliver asked.

 

“I’m working for the Daily Prophet. I’m a printer.” Andret gave him a weak smile.

 

“Come by the offices, father will hire you and the pays better.”  Michael grinned.

 

“What about you Bran?” Charlie asked.

 

“Me? Exploring ruins. Nothing fancy like our Bill but it’s entertaining.” The other man yawned.

 

“What are you planning Cal?” Oliver smiled at him.

 

“Well I’m not sure. Susan wants to be a solicitor, I thought maybe I’d be her secretary until I find out what I want.“ the tall boy blushed.

 

“So you’re going to live off your heiress.” Ginny sniggered.

 

“What?” Cal recoiled. “No! I want to work but I don’t want to trouble her by making her put her dreams on hold because of the baby. I figured I’d just take care of Andrea and anything else she needs.”

 

“What about Ron?”

 

“He’s going to work hard at his studies and get a job.” Lavender blurted out.

 

There were looks of disbelief.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“What are you plans Colin?”

 

“I want to be a photographer!” the blonde blushed.

 

“Seamus?”

 

“Well I was thinking about being an Auror…it depends on my Potion Marks of course.” The Irish man stammered.

 

“What about you Greg?”

 

“I really like magical creatures. I thought the Dragons were really neat. I was hoping to try to get accepted by Charlie’s preserve…my Marks aren’t perfect but I want to try.” The Slytherin admitted shyly.

 

“We’ll take you there sometime.”  Charlie grinned at him.

 

Ginny snickered, “Yeah right.”

 

“He’s a hard worker.” Mal added, “He’s dreadful at writing but he’s great really smart when you question him.”

 

“What about you Mal?” Gideon smiled at her.

 

“Me? I’d like to be a healer…” she blushed.

 

“I’ll help you. I was almost a healer when I left. Andromeda would be a good resource as well. I believe she’s now affiliated with the healer college at St. Mungos. What sort of healer would you be interested in?”

 

“Magical creature attacks. I’m really good at potions and Professor Snape said I’m decent at antidotes.”  Mal squirmed.

 

“You won’t see each other a lot.” Charlie warned.

 

“That’s alright. Once he’s trained he can decide what he wants us to do. I’ll move there if he asks. Maybe the Preserve could use a healer with that specialty.” Mal asked nervously.

 

“I will talk to my uncle.” Viktor offered.

 

“It’s a really honour to meet you Mr. Krum.” Greg said quietly.

 

“We’re brothers, its Viktor. “

 

Greg’s face lit up, “Greg.”

 

“We did share a table all year. To think we’d end up related.” Mal laughed trying to lighten the mood.

 

“You kept betting on Potter.” Viktor smirked.

 

“Because Luna said he’d do well.” Mal protested. “If she said it, it’s true.”

 

“Well he did win.” Charlie smirked.

 

“We did not ‘ave a fair chance.” Fleur frowned.

 

“We know. Viktor was under the imperious and Fleur was frozen.” George sighed.

 

“To think that Ron tried to ask Fleur to the Ball.” Fred said shaking his head.

 

“He has good taste.” Bill chuckled, “We both have tall beautiful blondes with gorgeous blue eyes. However, I believe mine is the lovelier choice.”

 

Lavender blushed at being called beautiful and Ron glowered.

 

“I can’t believe that Rose and I only have three but between you and Gideon, Arcturus you have what ten?”

 

Gideon chuckled, “William, Charles, Percival, Fredrick, George, Ronald, Colin, Mafalda, Ginevra and Dennis. It seems we do have ten for now…”

 

“Nine of which were born to one of you.” Cador teased.

 

“Mafalda is a gift.” Gideon grinned, “To think how many brilliant children we have…”

 

“Dennis ended the year at number two in his year.” Colin offered.

 

“Cols!” the boy protested.

 

“Really? Who are his rivals?” Bill grinned.

 

“A Ravenclaw named Carys Martin and a Slytherin named Astoria Greengrass.”

 

“I took Astoria to the Ball last year because Mal refused to accompany me.” Greg chuckled, “She’s a nice girl but shy. What’s Martin like?”

 

“She said her papa was Damocles.” Dennis shrugged

 

“Oh Remus’ friend.” Arthur nodded.

 

Gideon frowned, “I thought she just started last September.”

 

Dennis nodded, ‘She did but she’s in Second Year classes. She’s really smart. It was Professor Flitwick’s decision.”

 

“She must be smart to skip like that…” Gideon mused.

 

“So mum’s not a part of the family, Uncle Gideon’s alive and bonded to Dad. Everyone but Branor, Percy and Dennis are expecting.” Bill summed it up.

 

“It seems like we’ve got interesting taste in bonded.” Charlie chuckled. “So why isn’t Fred betrothed?”

 

“Because he’s refusing to meet with my father!” Angelina glared. “I was supposed to try out for the Holyhead Harpies and I can’t because I’m pregnant. He’s too obsessed with opening up his precious shop.”

 

“I wanted to open this week!” Fred protested. “We bought the shop last summer. Remus helped us out. We’ve been shipping product to him by school owl all year and he left it there for us to sort out. Since George started hiding out at Grimmauld and Little Ridge it’s been just me and Verity.”

 

“You try being told you’re five months pregnant out of the blue! If you hadn’t attacked my Brecc I wouldn’t have been so upset.” George glared.

 

“Well you should have better taste.” Fred snapped.

 

“Brecc’s hotter then you ever could be. Because you’re just lazy, his marks are better then yours. Did you know I retook my OWLS at the Ministry? I even took more classes then I admitted to. I was in the classes you took too, I just had a glamour so you didn’t see me.” George glared. “My marks were higher than yours the last two years and I actually was complimented by McGonagall! I turned into all my creation receipts to Gringotts and had them certified as mine. I am the real brain behind our shop. You’re just a pretty face. Remus knows it. I own fifty percent of the shop and all of its product licenses. You only have thirty percent and Harry has twenty. My Bondmate gained everything I have according to our contract, so he owns fifty percent of the company and all the product. I would watch yourself Fred.”

 

Brecc blinked, “What?”

 

Fred looked ill.

 

George smirked, “Did I ever mention I was almost in Slytherin? The Hat couldn’t decide between Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I was nervous about being separated from my twin so I chose Gryffindor. A mistake I think. If I’d choose Slytherin maybe we would have gotten together sooner.”

 

“Well isn’t that a development.” Mal chuckled.

 

“Conniving Snake. How did you force George agree to that?” Ginny glared.

 

George smirked, “Brecc was locked in St. Mungos without a clue. I told Grandfather and Lord Montague everything I had and was when I offered it to Brecc’s father in exchange for keeping Fred out of Azkaban.”

 

Angelina hit Fred; “I told you that stuffing him in a Vanishing Cabinet was foolish.”

 

“You thought it was funny!” Fred whinged. “You hate Montague.”

 

“You’re an idiot. It’s only fun until someone gets hurt. He was splinched and suffered memory loss from the incident.”

 

“He shouldn’t have tried to take points on our birthday.” Fred protested feebly.

 

‘He was just trying to show he could stand up to you. Brecc was showing off. He’s sorry. He didn’t know it was my birthday because I never told him.” George glared. “Thanks to you, he’ll have to give up Quidditch!”

 

“George, I never wanted to fly professionally.” Brecc corrected

 

“What did you want to do?” George frowned.

 

“I wanted to be a Quidditch reporter and write about the games. I’d get paid to watch them and I’d always have tickets. I know how obsessive you are about the Cannons. Why not become sponsors?” Brecc offered.

 

George hugged him, “You’re brilliant!”

 

“I thought you were an Arrow fan Brecc.” Greg chuckled.

 

“I am, however given that the business’ colours are maroon and that the founders are Cannon fans.” Brecc shrugged. “I think that it would be a good idea. Perhaps, I ought to loan Fred to them for a few years. Maybe having a decent beater would keep them from being the bottom of the league every year.”

 

‘I don’t think Harry will be allowed to remain one. Not with his bonded or his guardians around,” Arthur snickered, “I’ll bet he’ll either become an Arrow fan like the Malfoys or a Falcons fan like his father.”

 

“Why don’t I just buy them?” Gideon offered.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bill stared at him.

 

“Since the Prewett vaults were sealed until I claimed them they’ve merely increased in value. I could buy them if I wanted.”

 

“Well, then maybe the twins could fly for them.” Brecc offered. “We could be sponsors still.”

 

“I’d have to fire the entire roster.” Gideon frowned.

 

“I know a keen Seeker.” Charlie grinned.

 

“Would he be interested?”

 

“If it vould help.” Viktor shrugged.

 

“Come on Oliver give us a chance?” Bill grinned.

 

“But…it’s the Cannons. I’m flying for the best team in the League…” The former Keeper whinged.

 

“Starter.” Gideon smirked.

 

“Oh fine!”

 

“Oh Percy, why don’t you leave the Minister’s office and handle the business end of running it. Merlin knows the team’s a mess.”

 

“He knows nothing about Quidditch.” Ginny glared.

 

“Angelina as soon as you’re deemed healthy we’ll let you sign and fly.” Gideon offered.

 

“Viktor has a friend who is a decent Keeper. We could sign him as a Reserve. His Bonded’s mother flew for Bulgaria in the last World Cup.“ Charlie added.

 

“Who can fly for us until Alicia and I give birth?” Angelina asked.

 

“Flint and Davies are pricks but they are really good Chasers.” Oliver shrugged. “I think Flint is third string for the Tornados. Davies’ can’t have tried out yet.

 

“Maybe Charlie can be a reserve Seeker.” Bill teased.

 

“We’re still short a Chaser…” Gideon frowned.

 

“Let Katie do it. If her marks are high and she wants to, let her.” Oliver offered. “Viktor played while he attended Durmstrang.

 

“We could try to hire Harry.” Angelina nodded, “If he were an Auror it would waste his talent. He could one day fly against Viktor he’s brilliant. How many people can outfly a dragon?”

 

“With this kind of talent we could steal the League Championship and maybe fly for Britain as a team!” George grinned.

 

“If we can work together.” Oliver added morosely.

 

“Then you can be captain.” George grinned.

 

“We’ll have five Chasers, two Keepers, two Beaters and two Seekers?” Gideon mused.

 

“We’re really going to buy them?”

 

“About time, we’re been Cannon fans forever.” Septimus added from his corner. “They’re being run into the ground by the management.”

 

“Lee should commentate. He’ll need a job.” Fred piped up.

 

“Andret’s a printer…”

 

“So?” Penelope sniffed.

 

“With the good looking players we could restart the fan club. Why can’t he print a fan magazine with interviews and such?” Percy offered. “Colin is a photographer, he can take the pictures. Tasteful stuff but it would be interesting; we could have giveaways and contests. Maybe win-a-date with donations for Charity or something.”

 

Oliver slung an arm around his shoulder, “And this is why they need you, you’re a born organiser.”

 

“I will take you to buy out the Cannons tomorrow.” Septimus smirked, “I’m sure the owners would like to cut their losses.”

 

‘”You can talk to Sanctus, he’s very helpful.” Greg added.

 

“If you don’t get anywhere with the Preserve, you could fly for us.” Gideon offered.

 

Greg shook his head, “I’ll take my chances with the dragons.”

 

The family actually laughed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Septimus owled Sancus for an appointment first thing on Monday July the 3rd…

He received a reply over breakfast inviting him to meet with him at ten.

Septimus handed the missive to his godson; "We have an appointment with Sancus at ten."

"Does he know the substance of this meeting?" Gideon asked.

"I asked him to see if the Cannons would agree to meet with us. He confirmed that Ragmar Dorkins their manager and Robert Leigh, their owner would be willing to meet with us." Septimus smirked.

"I'll floo Little Ridge to ask George and Brecc to accompany us." Gideon nodded.

 

XoooooX

The five: Septimus, Gideon, Percy, Brecc and George portkeyed to Sancus Malfoy's offices in Malloy Square.

They were escorted in immediately.

Sancus nodded and gestured for them to take their seats at the table.

Robert Leigh frowned, "Why were we invited so abruptly.

George spoke first, "My name is George Montague, formerly Weasley and I am the senior partner in the business Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. My brother and I are both rabid Cannons fans. It was my Bonded's idea that we become permanent sponsors of the team."

"I was under the impression that Montagues were Arrows supporters." Ragmar Dorkins sneered.

Brecc shrugged, "So we are. However, I am willing to accede to my Bonded's taste. It gets his business more attention and opens it's customer base to more than just precocious adolescents."

"Why would a member of the Minister for Magic's office be here?" Leigh asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "He is my brother and I wanted to be sure that he wasn't cheated. I worked for Lord Crouch before he passed and I did hear rumours when I visited the Department of Magical Games. I was part of the work that brought Britain the 1994 Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament."

"Well what do you want to know?" Leigh swallowed.

"Current ticket prices, how many families still own box seats, what the yearly average income is for the team, how much the players are paid and how much you pay your manager who clearly knows less about Quidditch then I do." Percy said in a voice that had a sharp blade-like edge.

Ragmar sniffed, "What would a Ministry flunky know about Quidditch?"

Percy sneered, "You try dating someone who eats, sleeps and breathes Quidditch so much that if his favourite team went bankrupt he'd probably die of shock."

George snickered, that sounded like Oliver alright…

Leigh reluctantly passed the requested documents to Percy who peered at them through his horn-rimmed glasses.

Percy skimmed them and glared, "Rubbish. Whoever gave you this is scamming you." he reached into his briefcase, "I have here the last three reports given to the Department of Magickal Sports and Games from Gringotts. They don't match this at all."

Percy held out a report to Gideon, "This is the projected value of the location formerly known as Castle Leigh that is currently home to the Chudley stadium. The stadium lies between Chudley and Dawlish in Devonshire. The stadium is approximately 140 metres above sea level. The team according to their tax filings are paid this many galleons a year. A shockingly high amount for players as daft as Seeker Galvin Gudgeon who hasn't caught a snitch in his life. He's always running up bills in taverns like Hogshead and is notorious for not paying. Their Beater Joey Jenkins has a record with the Aurors a mile long and is always being brought in for assault. Chaser Dragomir Gorgovitch is a Durmstrang dropout, he couldn't get a job flying for a reputable team in Europe and came here. The reason the Cannons can't win is because this man here Ragmar hires fools who can't play. He defrauds the fans and other spectators who pay to actually see a Quidditch match."

The Cannons' owner Leigh looked shaken, "How do we…avoid getting in trouble?"

Percy pushed his glasses more firmly on his nose, "Well to start with you will agree to sell then entire Chudley Franchise for only 1 million Galleons. At the present state of affairs you'll end up in trouble with the Goblins inside a year. I do know Dirk Creswell quite well."

Ragmar gaped, "You can't be serious."

Percy frowned, "I assure you that goblin prison is no laughing matter. Sell it to Lord Prewett and this will all go away."

Leigh held out a shaking hand, "I'll sign."

Sanctus held out the contract.

Leigh signed it and swallowed, "Now what?"

Gideon smirked, "We're going to fire the entire franchise and start from scratch."

"The season starts in October, would you even have a team by then?" the former manager glared.

"We'll see. As long as we have a team ready to play the first match who cares? I know that the Department of Magical Games and Sports will give us leeway if we inform them immediately of the purchase and plans to rebuild."

Sancus smirked, "By the way Leigh the contact has a non-disclosure clause."

"What about me?" Ragmar glared.

"You get nothing, you ran this team into the ground." Percy glared, "You better hope that when the new owner finishes his review of the franchise he doesn't see fit to turn you over to the Aurors. You were paid far more than you are worth."

"Who would agree to manage such a team?"

Percy chuckled, "We have some ideas. Now you better leave before we change our mind about those Aurors or even the goblins."

The two former staff of the Cannons fled.

Sanctus chuckled, "Tell me Gideon why in the world you didn't just start your own team?"

Gideon smirked, "Are you kidding? It's cheaper to buy the worst team in the league and rebuild it."

Septimus frowned at his grandson, "Just whom did you have in mind to manage this team?"

"Well Gideon is the owner, I'm the manager of the fan club." Percy paused to scribble a note; "I must remember to visit Dean Thomas this week to have him design a new logo. Colin will need to take pictures of the team once they are all signed. I was hoping we could talk Maximus Brankovitch III into it. He captains the Fitchburg Finches and he also played for the American National Quidditch team in 1986 and 1990. I met him during the last few months before the World Cup two summers ago while working for Crouch."

"Who do I need to write contracts for?" Sancus asked.

"Marcus Flint of Tornadoes, Viktor Krum of the Vratsa Vultures, Oliver Wood of Puddlemere United, Davies formerly of Ravenclaw, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet both formerly of Gryffindor. Flint, Davies, Johnson and Spinnet are Chasers, Krum is a world famous Seeker and Oliver was signed to Puddlemere after Graduation." Percy listed them off smugly, "Since Johnson and Spinnet are currently pregnant they can't sign but Oliver whom we'd like to sign as captain is interested in asking Katie Bell of Gryffindor to fly."

"Would you have a reserve Seeker just in case?"

"Charles Erec Krum, formerly Weasley once offered places by four Quidditch teams. One of which was from the Cannons."

"Beaters?"

Brecc had watched Percy take on the gits from the Cannons with glee and now decided to speak, "George Montague and Fred Weasley. Perhaps, Adrian or Cassius Warrington might agree to fly as Chasers if they were asked. I know Adrian is looking forward to being a spell creator but perhaps he'd agree to a season or two. Miles Bletchley is a decent keeper but we should keep an eye on his sister Kevyn she filled in once or twice. Page isn't bad either."

"Bill's a good Keeper too." George offered, "If he hadn't been forced to quit the Quidditch team his Seventh Year because he was Head Boy he may have had a shot at being offered a place on Quidditch teams. You can't try out if you don't play your last year."

Percy nodded, "I remember Mum and Bill having a huge fight about whether or not Bill should be allowed to captain the team much less play. She forced him to resign both his position as Captain and Keeper."

"Well I was Captain last year, managing a team and revising for your NEWTS is difficult. I don't know how Johnson managed NEWTS, her Head Girl duties and Quidditch Captain." Brecc frowned.

"I'll put together those contracts. Send them to me so that I can sign them."

"How much would it cost to buy Flint?" Gideon asked Brecc.

"He's only third string, so 250 Galleons? You can probably steal Oliver for 500. Viktor will cost more. I'd offer 2,000 to start and go as high as 5." Brecc advised.

"You want to work for us? You know a lot." Percy chuckled.

Brecc smirked, "We'll start with an investment of say 5,000 Galleon into the Cannons. The shop's logo is clearly printed on each game poster, you order fireworks from us from every home game, and we are granted billboard time before a match. After each win we are allowed to shower the stadium with discount coupons for attendees. Also Fan club members receive 5% off all purchases. We get a full page ad in every fan newsletter."

George blinked at his bonded before blushing, "I knew giving you my shares in the shop would be brilliant."

"We'll throw in goal side seats for the owners." Gideon chuckled.

Brecc held out his hand, "Done."

Percy raised an eyebrow at Sancus, "I'm sure this is all suitable."

Sancus chuckled, "I have it all written down. That is an initial payment of 5,000. Is that 5,000 per season?"

Brecc nodded, "For now."

"I shall send copies of the contracts to both parties. The Montagues at Little Ridge and Gideon at?"

"Currently I am residing at Weasley Hall but I am going to be moving to The Eerie." Gideon shrugged.

"So all franchise merchandise is under my jurisdiction as the fan club manger correct?" Percy asked.

Gideon nodded, "Sure."

"Even more reason to meet with Thomas." Percy muttered. "I will need proof that I can speak with Quality Quidditch Limited. They have cornered the market on Uniforms and uniform replicas. It might be wise to purchase Firebolts for the team, it would give us a bit of an edge."

Brecc chuckled, "Why don't we take the cost of the Firebolts out of our investment? I think George would quite enjoy one. Perhaps, his next invention should be a broom that is specifically meant for Beaters."

George grinned, "That's a great idea. I think that the Cannons need all new equipment. With Ginny bonded to the Corner family, perhaps until we have our own publishing we could talk them into printing our newsletter. They could hire Andret for it."

"Sounds like you're turning this down its luck team into a family dynasty." Sanctus observed.

Gideon smirked, "You may have a point."

 

XoooooX

Gideon Apparated to the River Piddle in Dorset.

He had a sack of galleons in his pocket and made his way to the franchise headquarters.

He flashed a smile at the secretary in the reception, "My name is Gideon Prewett and I'm the new owner of the Cannons. I would like to speak to Philbert Deverill."

She scribbled on a bit of parchment and tapped it.

The parchment folded itself into a bird and flew towards what presumably was the office of the Puddlemere United manager.

The man who appeared was younger than Gideon expected and he suspected that he graduated sometime after Sirius and James of Gryffindor.

"Mr. Prewett? I'm Phil." The blond man with a moustache grinned holding out his hand, "How might I help you?"

"Actually," Gideon corrected, "I'm Lord Prewett."

"My apologies, how can I help you?"

Gideon smirked, "Well my nephew went to school with a reserve Keeper of yours and recommended him. I have one problem; upon acquiring the team I realized that not even alcohol rehab or Anger Management courses with a Mind Healer would save the team. I find myself quite without a Keeper and I'm willing to offer 500 Galleons for Wood."

"Wood? Oh yes, we signed him right out of Hogwarts. He's not received much Pitch time but he's fairly skilled. Why do you want him?"

Gideon shrugged, "He came recommended and he's not well-known or part of an established and close-knit team. It's not like I'm poaching him from say the Harpies. If he has pitch time, proves himself and you want to buy him back we'll talk."

"500 Galleons and first shot at him if he wants to change teams? I'll shake on it."

Gideon tapped his pocket, "I'll trade the galleons for his contract and dossier."

Phil grinned, "Follow me."

 

XoooooX

Percy hadn't quit the Ministry yet but he had taken the day off. It didn't take much nudging to get Dean Thomas' address from his best mate Seamus. After all, Seamus was betrothed to his half brother Colin.

The idea of being related to the camera obsessed kid who had been formerly petrified was a shock. It was curious how his ex-girlfriend Penelope and Colin were both purebloods and had been attacked by his own sister who erroneously thought they were Muggleborns. Only Granger and Finch-Fletchley actually Muggleborns it seemed.

Percy arrived and found Thomas playing with a little girl.

The tall boy frowned, "What do you want Percy?"

Percy sighed, "A Business opportunity. Colin is our official photographer and we're looking for a resident artist."

"Doing what?" Dean asked.

"I am need of a new team logo. My stepfather bought the Chudley Cannons and we're rebuilding it from the ground up. It's turning into a family affair. Due to your connection to Seamus and my recollection of your drawing skills I want to hire you. we owe the Twins' joke shop a full page ad in our fan club newsletter and I'd like to sign you on as staff. Since you'll probably want some income besides your inheritance Vaults, you're welcome to take on other projects but I would appreciate you come aboard."

"Who are you signing to fly?"

Percy blushed, "Oliver…"

"How many Gryffindors are you signing?" Dean asked curious.

"We're waiting for Angelina and Alicia to give birth so we can sign them but we' taking Davies and Flint as well." Percy shrugged.

"Cannons? Those orange-clad flying disasters that Ron had stuck to the wall of our dorm with sticking charms?" Dean asked wearily.

"Yes, because rebuilding an established team is easier then negotiating a new one with the Department."

"Colour choices?"

"Orange and maroon but preferably less obnoxious shade that won't make us look ill, half of the team are Weasleys. We're signing the twins, Charlie and Bill." Percy warned.

Dean nodded, "I'll try to come up with something decent. You want me to owl it to you when?"

"You have three days. I'm sure that is doable. I have to discuss ordering new Quidditch robes from Quality Quidditch and I'll need the mock ups." Percy replied.

"You know," Dean smiled, "you're not so bad."

"Glad you think so. I'm looking forward to your design submission." Percy nodded leaving the younger Gryffindor more than a little shocked.

 

XoooooX

Gideon's next stop after Puddlemere was Tutshill, England

Roderick Plumpton a former seeker, who was famous for his Plumpton Pass having ended a match in a record 3.43 seconds, was now their manager.

The meeting was short and Roderick who barely even knew Flint's name agreed to sell him having never seen him play outside tryouts. He didn't seem to care whether Flint flew for him or not.

It only cost Gideon 100 galleons to buy him.

A pity if he was believed to be so worthy by Percy…

Well once his Cannons were winning games, maybe they'd stop being laughed at.

 

XoooooX

Charlie had delivered a portkey over breakfast to the Vratsa Vultures' franchise headquarters.

He'd agreed to meet Septimus there with Viktor.

Septimus was a bit out of his element here but he'd do just about anything for his godson.

Charlie hugged him upon his arrival, "Hullo grandfather."

Septimus allowed his grandson to cast a spell that would give him the ability to understand Bulgarian.

Charlie tugged him into the office of the Vulture's manager Vladimir Ivanovski.

Viktor was 'arguing' with him.

"I said I do not wish to quit! I wish to fly for the Cannons for a short time."

"Who are you?" the Bulgarian snapped.

Septimus sighed, "The grandfather of Viktor's bonded. You have been good to Viktor. We do not discount that. Rather than 'steal' perhaps we can agree to… 'rent' Viktor for a time."

"Perhaps," Vladimir said stiffly. "how long do you wish to 'rent' Viktor?"

"Five years with the condition that if the Vultures or Bulgaria qualify for the World Cup Viktor flies for you and not any team associated with the British Ministry." Septimus offered.

"Settled, we shall rent him for say 500 galleons a year?"

"Rather steep." Septimus frowned. "I would have paid 5,000 galleons to keep him."

"350 a year then."

"So a sum of 1750 Galleons?" Septimus asked.

Vladimir nodded.

"Very well. I will have a contract sent to you by our solicitor Sancus Malfoy. Upon your signature he shall pay you." Septimus agreed.

The two older gentlemen shook on it.

Viktor led Septimus and Charlie to a local pub, the Black Griffin to celebrate.

XoooooX

After leaving the meeting at the solicitor's office, George and Brecc chose to head for Gringotts to withdraw enough money to purchase a few Firebolts.

George wrapped his arm around Brecc and Apparated them both to the steps of Gringotts. Since the accident, Brecc wasn't comfortable Apparating himself. Quite understandable considering he'd been splinched.

While the broomsticks would be considered part their investment into the team, the brooms were to be used as signing bonus for the prospective players.

Cannons or no Cannons; who wouldn't sign a contract just to own a Firebolt?

George and Brecc both wanted a Firebolt; Brecc removed enough Galleons from his personal vault to buy one for both of them.

They made their way to Quality Quidditch.

A clerk recognized Brecc and approached.

"Young Master Montague how might I assist you?" the man bowed.

"We're interested in knowing the cost of 12 Firebolts." Brecc asked boredly.

"Twelve? Each Firebolt costs 400 Galleons. 12 would be 4,800 Galleons." The man gasped.

"With a business discount?" George frowned; he really was shocked at the price.

"What purpose would 12 serve you?" the man snipped.

"This is my bonded, we are purchasing on behalf of our company Weasley Wizard Wheezes that is about to open its doors. If you would prefer not to deal with us, we could approach the company directly." Brecc snapped.

"My apologies young Master. Why would such a young company need international standard brooms?"

"We are sponsoring in a Quidditch team and are including 12 Firebolts in our donation." Brecc sniffed.

"We can offer a 25 percent business discount and a 15 percent discount for purchasing in excess of ten Firebolts. The total would be 3,600 Galleons."

Brecc smirked, "If you would write up a receipt I am sure that we can stamp it to be sent to Gringotts for payment. I am sure that my word is good that it shall be paid."

"Yes of course." The man bowed and scraped.

"Also a private order for two brooms for ourselves. My bonded and I are quite partial to the game." Brecc said trying not to appear to be leaning as heavily on his cane as he was.

The man frowned but left to write the receipts.

George fussed over Brecc asking softly if the cane was helping. He also stood close enough that Brecc could put some of his weight on him if needed.

George was still quite angry with Fred for what his Brecc has suffered due to his twin's temper.

If Brecc ran the business end of WWW, Fred ran the floor and George focused on the investing side then perhaps, the company could flourish beyond their expectations.

The clerk returned with their receipts.

George stamped the receipt with the seal that the Goblins had granted the shop when they opened a business vault.

"We will sent this for payment. Where should we ship the brooms?"

"To the Chudley Cannons' offices care of Gideon Prewett." Brecc ordered.

"Who is that?" the clerk wrinkled his nose in confusion.

George grinned, "My father and the new owner of the Cannons."

The clerk was dumbfounded at first and then held out the second receipt. "It will be 800 galleons for the personal broomsticks."

Brecc happily paid for them and the clerk handed them to George who summoned a Montague elf to take them home to Little Ridge.

"Where to next?" George asked glowing.

"Why don't you show me our shop?" Brecc smirked.

George grinned, "Of course."

 

XoooooX

After purchasing Wood and Flint, Gideon Apparated to the nearest Public Apparation Point to the headquarters of the Chudley Cannons.

"Yes?" the secretary frowned at him.

"I am Gideon Prewett the new owner of the Cannons. I would like to call a staff meeting in ten minutes." Gideon said smugly.

"Security!" she called.

Gideon removed the contract selling the franchise to him from his robes and shoved it in her face. "Consider yourself first to be fired after the manager."

The woman tried to beg him to change his mind.

Gideon ignored her and turned to the guards, "Since she won't follow my instructions, I know you will. I want a meeting of the entire staff in ten minutes."

The guards glanced at the contract bearing Leigh's signature and left.

Gideon found the conference room and waited.

Clearly they spent a look of money trying to appear as if they weren't on the brink of collapse. Morons…

There were very few employees; three secretaries, four security guards, the president of the fan club and the janitor. A total of nine…

Gideon looked at them sternly, "My name is Lord Gideon Prewett and I am now the new owner of the Chudley Cannons. You are all to clean out your desks, offices and lockers. If you leave without complaint or hostility I shall inform Sancus to have a severance check made out to you for retrieval. One of you is already fired."

"Who will take our places?" one of the security guards from before asked.

Gideon shrugged, "That isn't your concern."

The disheartened employees left.

Gideon smirked to himself, Owner of the Chudley Cannons and leader of a new Quidditch Dynasty. Not bad for a former healer trainee and milkman...

 

XoooooX

After meeting with Dean Thomas, Percy Apparated to the International Floo Centre of London where he flooed to the International American Floo Port in Boston.

He was able to floo to a communal floo in Fitchburg, at the Singing Kettle.

Of course it cost nine Knuts to leave the hearth.

Luck must be with him for he spotted Maximus Brankovitch at once.

He made his way over to the Finches' captain grinning. "Brankovitch."

The man blinked at him, "Weasley?"

Percy nodded, "Are you terribly busy? I hate to intrude but I am on a schedule."

Maximus shook his head, "No I just popped in for a breakfast."

Percy chuckled, "If you'll allow me to join you my stomach thinks it's lunch."

"So you just hopped across the pond then?"

Percy nodded, "That would be the gist of it."

"What are you doing here? Ministry business? I heard that you were transferred to the Minister's office." Maximus sipped his coffee.

"I was but I'm here on Quidditch business of all things."

Maximus gaped at him, "Quidditch? Why?"

Percy smirked, "You know the dismal record of the Cannons I'm sure."

Maximus frowned, "Of course who doesn't."

"They were just bought and the entire franchise is being replaced. They wanted a manager to replace the fool that Leigh had. Ragmar was scamming him and hiring players who could hardly fly much less play." Percy paused to order a coffee, a roast beef sandwich and a bowl of clam chowder.

"I heard they were dreadful but were the players really that bad?"

"Drunks with records." Percy nodded.

"Why do you want me?"

"Well you have captained the Finches to glory and the American National team as well. The Cannons on my recommendation are willing to hire you as their manager." Percy replied casually as he added sugar and cream to his coffee.

"What? How much are they offering?" Maximus stammered.

"What's the going rate for managers here?"

"The highest I know of is 120,000 galleons and the average is 50,000." Maximus frowned.

"How much do the Finches pay you?"

"Only 24,000. I get a bonus from them or the National Quidditch team if I qualify for any of the Cups we play for." Maximus stammered.

"So since you're a rookie manager why don't we start you at say 48,000 a year? Its twice what you make already but less then anyone else receives. You whip our team into shape and we'll talk about a raise."

"Any word on who I'll be managing?"

"A Reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United and former Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team Oliver Wood. Marcus Flint, former Captain of Hogwarts' Slytherin Team and third string Chaser for the Tuthill Tornados. Both of whom had won at least one Hogwarts cup but I believe Flint had two. While the Tornados did well last year, Flint didn't get any pitch time. Your primary Seeker is on loan from the Vratsa Vultures." Percy added smugly before he nodded at the waitress who delivered his meal.

Maximus gasped, "Krum? You want me to manage Krum?"

Percy vaguely remembered that Maximus was a revered Seeker in his own right. "Yes, is that a problem? He is my brother in law."

Maximus blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes and my brother will be reserve Seeker in November approximately." Percy added.

"Who else am I acquiring?"

"At least two Chasers aiming at the Harpies. One possibly aiming at the Arrows."

"What sort of team are we going for?" Maximus gasped.

"One worthy of the motto 'We shall conquer'." Percy smirked.

"Have these people played together before?"

"Charlie, my brother and Viktor's bonded once captained Gryffindor. Oliver was his Keeper, trained by our eldest brother. Your reserve Seeker was once offered contracts by four teams. Oliver was signed immediately to Puddlemere upon our mutual graduation. Bill was Oliver's equal but due to his sitting out his Seventh Year he was ineligible to attend any teams' open try out. We're hoping to sign Gryffindor's three most talented Chasers, Slytherin's previous captain and Ravenclaw's as well. Unfortunately as great at these players were they were school rivals and it may take work to get them to work together. There will be five former captains." Percy warned.

"I'll take it. Once you attain enough fame in Quidditch like flying in a handful of Cups you've got to think about the future. Seeker is the most dangerous position." Maximus grinned.

"With you on board I'm sure we'll do well." Percy smirked.

They finished their meals and caught up on each other's lives since the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.

 

XoooooX

George let Brecc into the shop.

There were more shelving units and other forms of display arranged.

In fact it really did look almost ready to open.

"Who…never mind." Came Fred's sullen voice.

George smiled at him, "It really looks great."

"No thanks to you abandoning me to put it together myself you know." Fred grumbled.

Brecc examined all the ways that the idiot twin had arranged the products and was annoyed to find himself impressed. He shrugged, "It will do I suppose."

"As if you could do any better." Fred grumbled.

Brecc smirked, "I'd watch how you talk to the person who just donated 12 Firebolts to the Cannons. After all I am the primary share holder, I think the best division is George is Vice President of development, Fred can be vice president of Sales and I'll handle the business end paying the bills and whatnot."

"Who deals with Mundungus?" Fred sneered.

"Don't be childish Gred!" George snapped, "As far as I care you can. He gives me the creeps and he likes you better."

"I'm fine with it. I ran into former prefect Verity Eastchurch, she's looking for a change in careers and she's been helping with stocking the shelves. She's bored at the Ministry. Thought maybe we could hire her on permanently. Of course that is up to Montague." Fred scowled.

George groaned, "Couldn't you two at least pretend to get along? At this rate Fred you won't be my witness."

"Rather not be. I can't stand him." Fred sniffed.

"I'm afraid George it's mutual." Brecc gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm going to ask Charlie." George warned.

"Since I'm getting roped into Bonding to Angelina I'll have to ask Lee then." Fred tossed back.

"It will be quite difficult to open soon if you insist on this." George glared.

Fred turned his back, "You invent, I sell and Brecc and do as he likes. We'll cross paths as little as possible."

George sighed. "If that's how you want it fine." He turned to Brecc, "The office is in the apartment at present which is were Fred is staying. There are stairs but there is a floo."

"I can floo in every day. This Verity can deliver the receipts at the end of a day. I'll do the books and handle our investments." Brecc shifted more weight on his cane.

George noticed at once, "You've been on your feet too long. We're going straight home and that's that."

Fred didn't even glance at them when they left.

There was a wall growing up between them and George wasn't really sure what started it or how to knock it down.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

As a Black and the Weasley family's foremost expert on Dark Magic, it was Cedrella who sensed the aura of powerful Dark Magic growing in Godric's Hollow.

 

She stormed to her feet wand at the ready, "They've come..."

 

Arthur blinked, "Who mother?”

 

"The Death Eaters."

 

Septimus followed her, his wand ready for a fight.

 

Gideon, Arthur and Cadmus followed.

 

The five left Weasley Hall and Apparated to the sources of the screams.

 

There were Inferi everywhere.

 

Mothers clutched their children to them and held shaking wands out.

 

The Muggles were screaming and even more panic stricken.

 

Cedrella yelled, “If you’ve got children to protect run! We’ll take care of them.”

 

Cedrella may have been born in 1917 but she was still deadly with a wand. While not as old as Dumbledore she was still rather spry for a seventy-nine year old witch.

 

Septimus was only eighty-one having been a yearmate of Cedrella’s elder sister Callidora and her husband Conan. Both of whom had proceeded them to the Veil to their mutual sorrow.

 

Arthur, Gideon and Cadmus were veterans of the First Wizarding War.

 

Gideon may have been a healer in training but he was definitely the brother of an Auror.

 

Gideon recognized the wandwork of one of the masked Death Eaters.

 

It was Dolohov who had been involved in the deaths of his brother and Caradoc.

 

Vengeance would be his; he would avenge them.

 

Gideon uncast his glamour, “Oh Antonin, I think you missed one.”

 

Arthur cursed, “Gideon! Are you trying to get killed?”

 

“Hey Ave it’s a Prewett. Guess we didn’t kill him. Ought to fix that.” The Death Eater called out to his compatriot.

 

Curses, hexes and jinxes flew more often then shield charms from the Death Eaters’ wands.

 

The Weasley family and Gideon wove shields to protect the fleeing citizens.

 

It was Cedrella who either burnt the Inferi from the local graveyard or she in rare cases managed to deanimate the corpses.

 

Spells and sparks filled the air.

 

Arthur proved his worth as an Auror because his duelling was the best.

 

Cador was a writer; despite his having served once as a Head Boy his dueling skills had only been honed out of necessity. Having a brother in the Auror program had helped immensely.

 

The Death Eaters were furious when their Inferi army was decimated.

 

They became more rash, which made it far easier for them to be disarmed and captured.

 

Gideon took great pleasure in his capture of Dolohov.

 

Arthur was somehow not surprised to find his prisoner was the Avery he went to school with.

 

Septimus had captured Rookwood who had once served as an Unspeakable while Cador had Mulciber the younger.

 

Arthur had the prisoners under magic restraining wards, and restrained with iron shackles.

 

As a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who on rare occasions made arrests, Arthur had no problem flooing to the Auror Department with his prisoners.

 

He was bit smug that he and his family managed to capture escaped Death Eaters that the Aurors and Hit Wizards failed to recapture. After all his greatest capture to date prior was the Case of Regurgitating Toilets. That person got off thanks to politics much to his fury.

 

Let them laugh at him now!

 

XoooooX

 

Augusta had been riding when she sensed them.

 

At the edge of her wards were users of Dark Magic.

 

Augusta sent her own talking Patronus, a wolf to her grandson and fell upon the attackers.

 

Neville was at her side quickly having order Rika to bring him.

 

The Lestrange brothers were foolish; with Bellatrix in custody they were mad with rage and thirsting for revenge.

 

They cast spell after spell so the air filled with sparks and flashes of light.

 

Neville had pouches of magical seeds that Luna had gifted him. He tossed rose seeds that turned out to be made of iron and grew the instant they touched the ground. With a little his magic they weaved to block spells cast by the Death Eaters. His greatest skills were Defence and Herbology. It became second nature to use the seeds.

 

He tossed Devil’s Snare towards the Death Eaters but it was defeated. Neville focused on using his plants for traps and defence.

 

A red head that was probably one of the Weasleys joined the battle casting curses and countercurses with such skill and precision that he was clearly the Cursebreaker in the family

 

The battle became so fraught with tension and magic that it was almost stifling and anti-climatic when the two Death Eaters were captured.

 

Augusta had taken great glee in capturing Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange.

 

Once unmasked it seemed that Bill and Neville had taken Rabastan, Rodolphus' brother.

 

Neville managed to trap him in Devil’s Snare despite being saddled with a snapped wand.

 

Another Death Eaters emerged from the shadows and tried to attack Neville and Bill from behind.

 

Andromeda wasn’t good at Charms but her true skill lay in Transfiguration. A flick of a wand and a muttered spell and the cowardly Death Eater was a flobberworm.

 

The Weasley spun around and held up his wand, “If you transfigure them back I’ll petrify them and put them under the Incarcerous. “

 

Augusta nodded sharply, casting a half-hearted finite.

 

Bill tossed with practiced ease the two spells to retrain the Death Eater.

 

Then he reached over to tug the mask off.

 

“O’Mordha? He was Slytherin and was in Charlie’s year I think. Nasty bloke, tormenting Muggleborns and spreading lies about other students. Dumbledore turned a blind eye to it. They all did. “ The redhead grumbled, “Somehow I’m not surprised he joined this lot.”

 

Augusta created a portkey to take herself, her grandson, his betrothed and their captives to the Auror Department.

 

It was pure chaos.

 

Augusta ignored the Aurors and dragged a very bound and stunned Rodolphus through the department to the cells.

 

Once she had her son and his Bonded’s tormentors as well as the spare behind bars, Augusta casted massive wards.

 

They would be safe from cast spells- unfortunately, and only non-poisoned food could be fed to them.

 

They had magic restraining spells, iron shackles, anti-Animagus wards and all containment spells that Augusta could remember.

 

Charms had never been her best subject...but her son Francis had taken care to teach her spells he learned in Auror training.

 

Neville had done so well that Augusta dragged him to Paris via the floo network for a wand. Only the very best for her grandson, after all he greatly deserved his own wand since his father’s had splintered during the battle.

 

Luckily for Neville he had a Weasley at his side casting spells. It probably kept him alive thank Merlin…

 

Although his creative use of plants and defence was also a probably factor.

 

Apparently, she now owned a life debt to the Weasley family. How she would manage to pay it she didn’t know but she’d do her best.

 

XoooooX

 

Fred was in the front of the shop when the screams start he pulled open the door of the shop and called to the parents with children, “Come inside where it’s safe.”

 

Best thing in a dangerous situation was to distract the youngsters.

 

The parents seemed grateful.

 

Fred let the children and their parents explore the shop but keeping an eye on them. He was considering this a preview of the wonders to come.

 

Verity came out of the back with a box in her arms, “Fred?”

 

“Watch the customers.” Fred ordered as he kept an eye out on the duels outside.

 

He couldn’t leave his shop and well it was safer in here.

 

Fred weaved wards to make the shop appeared to be closed and dark to those not inside it.

 

It wasn’t until Tonks Apparated with her prisoners that Fred announced that theDeath Eaters had been arrested.

 

Those seeking sanctuary cheered.

 

That was how Weasley Wizard Wheezes made their debut in Diagon Alley.

 

Excited, distracted children were bought products by grateful parents.

 

XoooooX

 

Greg returned briefly to his home to raise the blood wards before being taken to Weasley Hall by house elf.

 

When he arrived there was a feeling of tension and recent Dark Magic.

 

Greg called out; “Mal?” he was worried…had his father learned of his relationship with her?

 

Gideon found him, “Greg? What happened?”

 

“Father was arrested.” Greg gave him a weary smile; “I sent Giselle to France and asked Millie to look after her. I raised the blood wards and came here. With Father arrested if I am his legal heir I can seize his title. I’ll need it to negotiate for Mal.”

 

“He was arrested?” Gideon frowned.

 

“Father is not only a pureblood supremacist he is also a Death Eater. I’m going into hiding partially because father failed in his duty and was arrested, but primarily because I have no desire to follow a Master would have Mal killed because of her blood.” Greg chattered nervously.

 

“You need assistance?” Gideon smirked.

 

“I need help acquiring my father’s title so that Mal and I can be bonded, I'd rather not involve Uncle Alan. He's already involved in contract negotiations with Lord Weasley, having his suspicions about father's leanings will make him even more angry. I want our daughter to be born legitimate even if she can’t assume the title. I also need to gain control of the Bulstrode estate; Millie’s father is in custody as well. She isn’t of age quite yet and since she’s female she could lose nearly everything.”

 

“It’s relatively simple, I’ll seize the Goyle estate through Mal’s daughter. I’ll arrange a bonding and then declare you emancipated.” Gideon declared. “Then you can seize the Bulstrode title on the same terms. I’ll ask Sanctus to portkey here to discuss it. The sooner we move the less chance the Ministry has. Do you have a mother in the picture?”

 

Greg shook his head, “Mother was sickly and had Giselle too young. We were both born before she was to have graduated. I was born ten months later and she didn’t survive the birth in good health. I was the stronger of us so I was sometimes mistaken for the elder child. It was almost cruel of father to force her to carry children so young. I would have wanted to wait. Fifteen is very young to have a child…I’m worried.”

 

“Mal is quite healthy. I cast the spells to be sure often on Mal and Ginny.” Gideon assured him. “I had finished regular healer training but hadn’t finished my training as a specialist.”

 

“What were you studying?”

 

“Learning how to treat all matter of Quidditch related injuries.” Gideon shrugged.

 

“Could you finish?” Greg asked.

 

“I haven’t asked…” Gideon frowned.

 

“Well that might be something you wish to consider. If you were certified you could pay yourself as the team healer.” Greg shrugged.

 

“Or I could work for free.” Gideon chuckled.

 

“I’m so grateful you’ll help me.” Greg said shyly.

 

Gideon smiled, “It’s the least I can do for my daughter’s bonded. She cares for you and wants to support you. She stands up to your detractors…”

 

Greg blushed, “She’s a great girl, she was the first person to realize I wasn’t stupid. She saw I had trouble and taught me how to fix it. She even told me how to talk the professors into helping me find ways to pass exams. I was allowed to use dictation quills that are primarily for contracts or secretaries.”

 

“I think you’ll prove to be a fine couple because you want to support one another. Perhaps, Viktor could recommend a school closer to the Preserve for Mal to study at. Then she could commute instead of staying here in Britain while you’re in Romania.” Gideon mused.

 

“Really? That would be so brilliant. That is if it’s possible. She would be far away…” Greg’s brow furrowed.

 

“We’ll see what Viktor says about healing schools in Europe.” Gideon chuckled leading him off to find Mal. "There is always St. Vidius' in Paris I believe..."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First thing in the morning Gideon Apparated Greg to Sancus' office since it was bit of an emergency he was sure that the solicitor would see him.

Lucky for him the man was not busy at all.

"Gideon, how might I help you? Anymore teams you wish to purchase?" The former Slytherin Head Boy asked.

Sancus Malfoy had served with Demeter Lovegood and she had bonded to his cousin, a fellow prefect of Ravenclaw not long after graduation. They had both been in Bellatrix's year and had outshone her in many fields of study except perhaps Muggle hunting- well Muggleborn hunting but Blacks didn't see a difference.

"Actually I need to obtain control of the Goyle Estate. His father was arrested yesterday for his part in the attack in Diagon Alley. My claim is through my adopted daughter Mafalda's child that is sired through the Lilithean plaguing Hogwarts with his seed." Gideon said pleasantly.

"I'm sure that can be arrange especially in light his being his father's official heir. His sister?" Sancus asked summoning the very thick Goyle file.

"Giselle is in France with Millicent Bulstrode whose fathers are also in Ministry Cells." Greg offered.

"I'm sure I'll need that as well." Summoning a similarly thick file.

"As soon as he is legally bond to my daughter I shall be granting him complete emancipation." Gideon announced, "Even if he won't turn seventeen until next what April? "

Greg nodded naming his birthday; "I would like it if Father Gideon spoke as our family's voice in the Wizengamot. There is the matter of Millicent, since Giselle is carrying her daughter they must bond but unfortunately it is common knowledge that witch couples are incapable of producing wizards. I would like to include a clause of a one-child contract with Millicent. I have already discussed this with her and she is reluctantly agreeable. Should that not conceive a son other arrangements perhaps blood adoption of a magical child even if it is a Muggleborn can be discussed. I shall name the heir to her family. I will grant her the Headship of her family as executor to oversee it in trust for a son."

"A very wise young man you are, I am surprised being a Goyle then again not all Goyles were unintelligent." Sancts said skimming the Goyle file, "Hm…Appleby Castle the home of the Appleby Arrows. Ownership of the Appleby Arrows. The titles Baron Ross of Hawkhead; there is a house of that name. Baron Carlton of Kelburn, Baron Marston of Youghal, Baron Clifford of Lanesborough, Viscount Blessington, Viscount Shannon, Viscount Goyle of Kynalmeaky and Goyle of Bandon. Also Earl Burlington. Quite a bit of property."

Greg smirked, "An awful lot of titles I didn't know of, imagine if I name a child to each? The votes we should wield." Then it hit him, "The Arrows? I actually own them?"

Sancus nodded.

Greg frowned, "I haven't a clue what to do with them. Deed them to the Prewetts as my Bride Price. I don't know what the worth of them is but I don't trust myself with a team especially not my favourite one. Mal is certainly worth it despite her birth."

Gideon blinked, "You're granting me ownership of the Arrows?"

Greg nodded, "That would give you quite a stake in the Quidditch world wouldn't it?"

Gideon nodded a bit dumbfounded.

"I just want to work with dragons. I know the one Charlie works for it the best. The Hebridean Blacks are entirely protected by the family. A small preserve protects the Welsh Greens but you need experience for them to consider you. I researched them after the First Task. When Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge asked me what my future career was I played dumb. With my marks I was sure she'd laugh at me so I said something like Training Trolls. She twittered at me it was most unnerving. Professor Snape actually frowned. I was very upset but I was embarrassed." Greg admitted ruefully.

"From the descriptions Colin sent I can understand. I was not happy to find out what she did to my son for defending Harry. We had a nice long talk about his sufferings under Umbridge so you can safely add my family to the list of complaints. The things that George admitted were done to them were abusive and bordering on torture. Blood quills are illegal dark torture devices. George has branded onto his hand, 'I shall respect authority.' Brecc did not that that well." Gideon added.

"Well it will be quite simple to sign a rite of temporary custody in light of the current situation." Sancus announced summoning such a document. "However we will need the signatures of two Lords as witnesses who are no directly related."

Gideon smirked, "Well I believe your cousin and Lord Black would sign if summoned."

"Lord Black?" Sancus frowned.

"Apparently, Sirius Black is alive and well living in Britain in a Black property. He is actually innocent not that Dumbledore the old coot had anything to do with attempting to get him off. This was explained to me by my bonded rather reluctantly I might add. Currently there are plans to file for a real trial this time under the jurisdiction of Madam Bones. She was only too happy I am sure to receive the true betrayer of the Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"That mad old wench I was unlucky enough to share her House and her year, nasty piece of work. I was not surprise she went and joined the Dark Lord and got up to mischief. She was all for Muggle hunting that one and even went after Muggleborns. Got a lot of the students in our House in on it Mulciber, Rosier, the Lestrange brothers, Avery and others. Aurora and I told them to lay off or at least not to get caught and embarrass out House. They didn't take that well." Sancus let loose a scathing diatribe.

"Well I'm sure we can send a House elf after them. The sooner it's done the sooner we can put this mess behind us. Greg needs to focus on building a life with his bonded and planning for a child." Gideon advised sagely.

Greg squirmed in his chair.

"Yes yes. Sign here the both of you I have just finished adjusting it to suit your needs." Sancus smirked.

His two clients were more then happy to sign.

Gideon summoned Jocy and Audy to request Sirius and Lucius' assistance as well as their presence at Sancus' office.

They arrived post haste.

"I was hoping you would summon me." Lucius smirked. "I was a bit surprised about the invitation to Sirius."

Gideon shrugged, "Given his innocence I thought being a Slytherin loyal family and a child involved that Sirius who want to assist. After all Mafalda is his second cousin. Her grandmother was your Aunt Lucida."

"So Lucida had a magical granddaughter? I am glad. It was only because she was father's sister that she wasn't cursed off. I believe the blame was put on the Prewetts. Her son was removed when he failed to show any sign of magic. They tried for so long to have a child and to have squib was so embarrassing for them they enrolled him in Muggle School at six. He was diagnosed without a magical core when he failed to develop a quickly as his age mates. I remember Aunt Lucida took to her bed at the news. She was so distraught. It was never deemed her fault; the blame was laid at the Prewetts and Macmillians, seeing how her mother was a Macmillan." Sirius sighed.

"The family was a bit nuts, mine I mean. My great uncle Turius was disowned for being a squib as well. He was my mother's uncle. I think they blamed the Bulstrodes even if they haven't had any I know of besides Turius. I think the poor boy took his belittlement and abuse for being a squib so badly that he committed suicide with a potion he stole." The Lord of Black admitted ruefully. "Aunt Lucida learned from her great-Uncle Cygnus' mistakes. Thank Merlin or we wouldn't have the lovely Mafalda would we?"

Greg blushed.

"Stop embarrassing the poor boy and give us a hand. My cousin is the same sort of predicament your Harry is. Only she's not bonded and she can't be until you sign." Gideon snipped.

Sirius snorted and signed the contract with flourish.

Lucius took the quill and signed as well a bit pleased to see that Greg was a far cry better man then his father.

"There now Greg is officially under your guardianship." Sancus announced.

"Then a bonding contract between them is our next objective." Gideon declared.

"Yes and I still want to grant the Appleby Arrows to the Prewett family as a Bride Price."

The two older Pureblood Lords were stunned.

Lucius lost his composure and gaped, "Do you have any idea how much they are worth?"

"More then he paid for the Cannons I'm sure." Greg shrugged. "I've got no use for the team and even if they are properly managed they would laugh if I tried to see their books. I think granting their ownership to someone like Gideon Prewett is a smart move. I don't see them trying to trick him. To them I'm only a boy and stupid one at that. I'm keeping the rest and besides whatever the worth of the Team is it's nowhere near what Mal is worth." He smirked, "However with a bride price like that and being the daughter of Lord Prewett her social status will increase. I'd love to Pansy's worth to Vince top that."

"The Parkinsons do own the Wigtown Wanders." Sancus mused.

Greg blanched, "What! Vince would destroy them do not let him learn that. He's useless at most things and ought to let others manage his estate for him. Pansy rarely applies herself to her studies and only tries to do well at Potions to appease our Head of House. She's been saying for years she'd be Lady Malfoy and then she would spend her days shopping and nights at gay parties. I do hope Vince doesn't get walked on."

"What would be Mafalda's dowry?" Sancus asked filling out a bonding contract.

"The contents of the vault I had put in her name. It ought to have sent to you and placed in the Prewett file." Gideon frowned.

"Oh of course." Sancus summoned the Prewett file and filtered through the documents before filling the sum in.

It didn't take long for the contract to be complete.

Sancus handed over the contract for perusal.

Gideon read it through before he sealed and signed it.

The three Lords cast the certifying charm with Sancus' assistance on the two contracts.

Sancus filled out a Writ of Emancipation for Gregory Damian Goyle.

It was quickly signed and witnessed by the two Lords present.

It was forthwith certified and set aside.

"I would like to as my first act as Lord Goyle to assume Control of the Bulstrode Estate," Greg announced, "through claim of my unborn niece."

Sancus swiftly drew up the legal contract that would grant Greg guardianship of the Bulstrode heiress. "Since she is the only progeny of the Lestrange family and female, she can't really inherit."

"The Lestrange Estate will be granted to the Longbottoms when they fille their Rite of Blood Feud and it is accepted. How well know is it that she's related to the Lestranges? How close is the relationship?" Sirius frowned.

Lucius groaned, "I forgot that...Malcolm Bulstrode was Bella's brother-in-law seeing as they were both bonded to the Lestrange brothers. It wasn't common knowledge." he shrugged, "Hence why Malcolm wasn't arrested after Halloween...the Bulstrode family while untitled, has a long history and they are quite rich. Their estate is still entailed upon the male line..."

"Given both of our relationships to the Longbottoms, Gideon," Sirius began, "I am sure that we can convince Augusta to pass over Millicent as long as she swears not to avenge the Lestranges or to claim the estate."

Greg snorted, "She hates Bellatrix almost as much as anyone else. Besides, she wasn't any happier to have her sire show up after escaping Azkaban. Rabastan was the one really pushing the prospective betrothal between Millie and Theo. That would have been a match made in hell."

It was signed and sealed by the Lords of Black and Malfoy who gladly agreed.

"I will grant a sum of 3 hundred galleons as Giselle's dowry to be transferred into the Bulstrode vaults. I will also grant access to the main vault by Millicent Regina Bulstrode for expenses. She shall be granted the right of the control of the Bulstrode Estate only in lieu of a male heir. Also a one-child contract with myself as sire is to be included in her bonding contract with Giselle as a condition of their bonding. If that conception does not result in a male heir for Bulstrode line other arrangements shall be made. She will be granted the right to live in the house of her father until she dies."

"The Bulstrode line has ownership of one half of Number Thirteen Knockturn Alley specifically the bookshop Alexandria's Inferno. They fail to make a profit and only their wealth allows them to keep a float due to a lack of sales." Sancus said absently as he drew up the requested contracts.

"Just because they sell nothing worth declaring doesn't be they don't turn a profit. Some things are best kept secret Sancus. Surely you remember that from your days in Slytherin." Lucius admonished.

"I hear cousin I hear." Sancus muttered.

"Slytherin?"

"We were Head Boy two years apart. Sancus was in Draco's former Aunt Bellatrix's year." Lucius shrugged. "He stayed family and proved his worth. Unlike Xenos who ran off with Demeter Lovegood immediately after NEWT exams to Scamander and pulled an 'Andromeda'."

"He broke the contract with her sister Aurora didn't he?" Sancus said dryly.

"Yes and Lord Pucey offer Titus his younger son in Xenos' place. Father wanted a connection with the Greengrasses. He was quite enraged that he wasn't able to offer you in Xenos' place." Lucius snickered.

"Not a shame really since I have no Veela inheritance and neither did Xenos. We weren't as necessary you to bring to his Lord because we weren't his heir. I managed to take over father's practice when he retired to France. He introduce me to a lovely former Beaubaton's student Celine who is a gracious hostess and a vibrant conversationalist. Even though I am merely a solicitor we are quite respected in pureblood circles. I was very upset that you didn't ask me to help you out of your little predicament. I had to hear from Xenos." Sancus chastised.

"We wished to keep it to as few persons as possible." Lucius sighed, "For their protection."

"You rely on me for other matters but when it came to your own son I wasn't reliable enough." Sancus grumbled before handing the contract to Greg.

Greg handed it to Gideon, "I'm a bit useless at reading with Mal not here I'm going to have to trust you to tell me if it includes what I wanted."

Gideon skimmed it and nodded, "It seems in order, both the assumption of guardianship of Lady Millicent and the bonding contract."

"Very well." Greg nodded.

They proceeded to have the contracts signed, sealed and certified.

The last order of business was the two Writs of Emancipation that Greg had signed and witnessed.

Greg borrowed a bit of parchment and ink to write a quick note to his sister and her beloved.

He enclosed copies of the Writs of Emancipation and the Bonding contract with his letter granting his consent to their bonding and encouraging them to see that it was consummated.

Sancus offered to have it sent to France from Diagon Alley when he went to file the contracts with Gringotts.

The four Lords quickly left in separate directions save for Greg leaving with Gideon.

Greg was extremely nervous how Mal would take hearing her worth…

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

They choose to go with simple despite their both being legal.

 

Brecc and George had chosen to just sign a Gringotts contract before they shared a meal with family and guests. Then they would slip away…

 

George’s pregnancy had stretched out his six-pack; despite being six months he didn’t really show because he was a large man.

 

He was more than a little nervous about the consummation that would seal their bonding contract.

 

He had a cold-water charm on himself because he was so not wearing pants beneath his robe.

 

George had dreamt of being in Brecc’s arms.

 

Since Brecc had been released from St. Mungos they spent hours talking, kissing and cuddling. There was of course the occasional petting and fondling but Brecc hadn’t taken him to bed. They were going for traditional bonds where both came as virgins despite the lack of ceremony.

 

The Malfoys were close neighbours so it was no wonder that Draco attended with his very pregnant Bonded.

 

As an almost brother to the twins, Harry would have attended regardless.

 

Since it was a Gringotts’ Contract they each chose witnesses to make a strong contract: Brecc had asked Adrian and Draco who were fellow members of his Quidditch team from when Montague was Quidditch Captain. It was no wonder that George asked Harry but the fact that he chose Charlie over his own twin or his best friend gave rise to contemplation that there might be difficulties between the three formerly tied at the hip Gryffindors.

 

The betrothed couple wasn’t holding hands; but Brecc had his hand resting on George’s shoulder.

 

The way George seemed to glow and relax in a way they hadn’t really seen before, he was obviously very happy…

 

Harry had known George for five years but he wasn’t used to seeing him so happy. Although with his own happiness with Draco he wanted that sort of joy for his friends.

 

The Heads of their respective Houses had already signed the bonding contract.

 

Brecc, George and their four witnesses signed the contract.

 

Once it was signed and sealed Brecc hauled George close and snogged him.

 

George leaned close kissing him back.

 

The newly bonded couple snogged until they had to breathe.

 

Draco whistled and Adrian snickered.

 

Harry just grinned while a similarly pregnant Charlie looked on smugly.

 

“I thought he liked Montague. I caught him watching him some my last year. About time he went after him.” Charlie smirked.

 

The newly bonded pair separated but George’s lips were slightly bruised, his eyes dark with lust as he leaned against his bonded.

 

Chad Montague spoke up, “I suggest that retire to the dining room to partake a meal together before we wish the couple well.”

 

The bonding party followed him to eat.

 

XoooooX

 

Brecc dragged George up to his new rooms in the west wing.

 

They had the entire wing to themselves.

 

He’d been restraining himself for weeks; actually it was more like years. The dreams had merely made him desire George more.

 

He doubted the former Gryffindor Beater had any idea how much he wanted him.

 

Soon they were thankfully locked away in their private apartments.

 

He watched as George pointed his wand at himself and muttered a finite.

 

“What was that all about?”

 

“Did I ever tell you how I prefer to sleep?” George blushed.

 

Brecc shook his head, “No.”

 

“Naked…” his bonded admitted shyly.

 

“So you are naked beneath your bonding robe?” Brecc asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes. I removed the suit after the others left. It was roomy enough and I was wearing a cold-water charm so no one would guess or notice.”

 

Swiftly Brecc pinned his naughty Gryffindor to their new bed, reaching down to fondle him.

 

George whimpered and tried to thrash. “Merlin…Brecc!”

 

“Yes…and you are mine.”

 

“Always yours…be careful…the girls…” George gasped out.

 

Brecc smirked, “Of course. We’re going to enjoy ourselves so much after you give birth.”

 

“I want you.”

 

“And I you.”

 

Three quick spells in succession and Brecc was sinking into George’s arse: one to banish their clothes to the laundry, another to clean and prepare his bonded but the last was to coat them both with Lube.

 

George clung to him, his legs pinned to his chest but his fingers dug into Brecc's arms,

 

Finally, their bodies were joined like this…

 

The magic hovered around them, teasing their skins.

 

The consummation was almost gentle; it was certainly tender and sensual. Far more emotionally intimate then George expected. It felt amazing…

 

Each thrust was deep, but almost achingly slow as it entered and withdrew.

 

Brecc had never been like this with him, it was wonderful.

 

George whimpered, “So close Brecc…”

 

“Come with me George…”

 

The thrusts were a tiny bit harder but he never came so hard, not in real life or in his dreams as he did right then. Without any touch but the friction of Brecc’s abs and the constant friction of his bond’s cock on his prostate.

 

Brecc orgasmed with a primal shout as he came inside George…

 

They were covered with sweat; George was covered in cum that stained his chest and stomach as well as the tiniest dregs on his arse and thighs.

 

“You had enough yet?” Brecc asked stiffly.

 

George blushed, “Never…I’ve waited so long for this. I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

At those words, Brecc fell to kissing him, hands running over his body touching him.

 

George liked Brecc best dominating him but this was wonderful…he couldn’t wait to give birth so he could really know what it was like to have an unrestrained Brecc in bed with him.

 

Again and again they made love but George knew Brecc wouldn’t admit that was it. He was blissfully sated when he closed his eyes; he was satisfied to be Brecc’s bonded. While as shocking it had been to be told he was carrying Brecc’s daughters; George was ever so grateful to the Lilithean he thought as he fell asleep.

 

Brecc toyed with the strands of George’s thick soft hair, “I do care…I hope you know that. I may not say it out right but I do…”

 

He lay on his side, an arm draped protectively around his bonded. Brecc would protect his bonded and their children, they were his family.

 

XoooooX

 

They had consummated their own legal bonding over a week ago, Gideon mused after returning home from George's Bonding.

 

Gideon had refused ceremony after legally claiming what ought to have been his.

 

He’d legally adopted all of Arcturus’ children with Septimus’ permission, which ensured that all of the children Mary had borne were still legitimate. Once Arcturus was his, Colin and Dennis were as well.

 

Colin as his firstborn ought to be his heir but he was resisting for now on naming an heir.

 

Bill had already been named Septimus’ heir, despite his scandalous beginnings he was a fine young man with a worthy bonded.

 

Fleur Delacour would make an excellent Lady Weasley…

 

Due to Arcturus’ defection and his heartless breaking of their betrothal contract decades ago, Gideon had been rather harsh with him.

 

Arcturus was legally his consort and had few rights. He was allowed no visitation with Mary and his Ministry pay was to be deposited into Gideon’s personal vault.

 

He finally had the man he’d loved since he was eight; his former best friend but there was still hurt between them.

 

Gideon remembered begging Arcturus…

 

 * Flashback *

 

_Summer 1971_

_Mary had her pregnancy discovered when she fainted following her last exam._

_Her father had been summoned when Nurse Pomfrey discovered she was pregnant._

_His sister had refused to admit who the father was at first._

_When Dumbledore threatened her with expulsion she admitted it was Arcturus’._

_His best friend, his lover and his betrothed was the sire of his sister’s child?_

_No…_

_It couldn’t be so…_

_Arcturus would never betray him like that…_

_They were soulmates…_

_Gideon was expecting a hurried bonding, his sister to be sent away and to be given her child to adopt._

_His father Drystan entered the library, his face pale._

_Mary skipped into the room, her hands resting on her stomach. “He’s agreed. He finally remembered, Arthur promised to bond to me and raise our baby together.”_

_Gideon turned horrified to their father, “Father tell me it isn’t true. Tell me.”_

_Drystan sighed wearily, “Arcturus broke your contract and chose to take your sister. He’s admitted to his part in the conception. He is expected to bond to Mary before the end of August.” After the announcement he left._

_Mary smirked, “He’s mine. My bonded. The father of my child. You are nothing to him now.”_

_Gideon ran._

_He flooed to Weasley Hall and stormed into Arcturus’ room._

_“Tell me you didn’t do it.” he said falling to his knees sobbing. “Tell me it’s a lie. You wouldn’t do this to me…”_

_Even through his tears, Gideon noticed his lover wouldn’t even look at him._

_“They were going to send her to Azkaban…” Arcturus said quietly. “She made a mistake…the only way to keep her from being sent there was to admit my fault. To say that I broke our contract and betrayed you.”_

_Gideon gaped at him, “She raped you! She drugged you and forced you…my own sister did that and you’re letting her get away with it? How could you? The person I loved would never have hurt me like this.”_

_“I’m sorry…” Arcturus whispered._

_“You’re sorry? I’m a laughingstock because I believed in you. I trusted you would do the right thing. That you would stay with me. I hate you for this…”_

_Arcturus started to turn around._

_“Don’t. Don’t look at me. Don’t touch me. Don’t even speak to me. After what you’ve done you have no right. You hear me? No right!” Gideon’s voice cracked with a sob._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m going to apply for St. Mungos’ Healer Academy but I won’t be working for the Auror Department in the future. I’ll go into Sports Healing. I’m glad we’re in different Houses. If only we weren’t even in the same classes. You just stay away from me. We’re not friends, we’re nothing. You took everything we were to each other and you threw it away like rubbish. You spit on me, how could you ever think this was the right choice?” Gideon turned his back and left, tears still falling down his face._

_He didn’t even hear his godfather call out to him._

_He locked himself in his room and wouldn’t eat._

_He wanted to pretend this wasn’t happening._

_He was so cold and empty…_

 

 * End Flashback *

 

Gideon reached up to find his face wet with tears…

 

He’d tried so hard to forget…

 

Twice after that he seduced Arcturus and returned the favour to Mary. Twice he let his heart be torn apart by letting his ex-betrothed make love to him like they’d never been apart.

 

After they’d been attacked, Gideon had been pregnant but he’d needed to escape. So he used a rare spell that wasn’t commonly known even to healers that put his pregnancy in stasis so that his pregnancy didn’t continue to mature.

 

Once he’d acquired a home and a bit of income, Gideon ended the spell. He spent the entire rest of pregnancy under Glamours.

 

He’d visited Andromeda under a fake name, and she’d delivered his son Dennis Caradoc. Four days after Arcturus’ twenty-ninth birthday…

 

Colin had been born on December 8, 1980: nine days after Bill’s ninth birthday and four days before Charlie’s eighth birthday.

 

Gideon had struggled to learn how to do most things without magic. He’d been a single Muggle father when there weren’t many…

 

A human employee of Gringotts that Gideon never actually met deposited some of his vault into a Muggle bank account. He had learned to drive a motorcycle from Sirius years ago but he’d needed lessons on how to drive a truck before he acquired his Muggle job as a Milkman.

 

He’d known that his sons were magical but had kept quiet about it…

 

He never filled their records of birth with the Ministry despite they’re having been delivered by birth healers. His children hadn’t truly been named until he registered them at a nursery school where they were called Colin and Dennis Creevey.

 

Creevey was a name he found in a Muggle newspaper. It wasn’t hard to find an unscrupulous person to forge birth certificates. After all, he and his sons were living in a small apartment with only his personal elf for comfort. He left Colin with his elf when he was at St. Mungos or on Auror business.

 

When he left the Wizarding world he only rarely called for his house elf. Colin was only a few months old when they left, so it was easy to keep his elf until Colin was almost two. Once Dennis was born he had little choice but to choose nursery school since it was found out that he was a widower…

 

It was easier that way…

 

“Thinking?” Arthur asked quietly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re still angry with me aren’t you?”

 

They’d consummated their bonding but Gideon wasn’t keen on letting Arthur fuck him…

 

Not since Dennis and that probably hadn’t been very smart…after all Colin had only been six months old at the time. It had been a moment of weakness; he’d missed him so badly.

 

It hadn’t been exactly intentional…he’d been drunk and forgotten the conception charm. He hadn’t realized he was pregnant until after he was in the Muggle World, it was September actually.

 

The Potters were still in hiding; Voldemort and his Death Eaters were wreaking havoc…

 

“I guess you are…”

 

“Yes we’re bonded like we should have been.” Gideon said sharply.

 

“You haven’t forgiven me even though I agreed to this.”

 

“You abandoned me. You didn’t even discuss it with me, because you turned your back on me. I’ve had years to resent you for it.” Gideon snapped.

 

“I’ve had twenty-five years to regret it!” Arthur tossed back. “What do I have to do?”

 

“I don’t know.” Gideon admitted wearily.

 

He had suspended his sister’s bonding contract, bonded to Arthur, legally adopted seven children, blood adopted one, signed one betrothal contract, agreed to a bonding contract and purchased the Cannons. He’d spent his days just creating things to do so that he would not have to deal with Arthur except to bid him goodnight.

 

“I can’t handle the silences…” Arthur sighed.

 

“She had seven of your children…” Gideon muttered.

 

“You bore two and blood adopted a daughter.” Arthur frowned confused.

 

“Bear me children and we’ll talk.” Gideon tossed back.

 

Arthur swallowed, “I thought you were the one who was going to bear our children.”

 

“That was before you callously threw me away and give my sister six more children.” Gideon retorted coolly.

 

“Is there nothing else I can do?” Arthur asked.

 

“Perhaps, you could tell the Department of Magical Law where to get off and become the Head of Cannon Security.” Gideon shrugged.

 

“Is there any guarantee that you’ll forgive if I agree?”

 

Gideon rolled his eyes, “In life Arc there are no guarantees.”

 

Arthur left him alone.

 

Gideon buried his face in his hands.

 

He didn’t want or mean to be hateful…

 

He wanted to forge his sons, Arcturus’ children and Mal into a family…

 

As long as they were separated emotionally, this was impossible…

 

He loved Arcturus…even twenty-five years after being abandoned and betrayed…

 

He had Colin at twenty-six and Dennis at twenty-eight.

 

Cedrella had been thirty-seven with Arcturus, forty with Bilius and forty-two with Cador.

 

Healthy wizards were more likely to carry a child successfully to term…

 

It wasn’t like it was impossible for Arcturus to have a child at the same age his mother was when she had Cador.

 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

Seamus’ bonding to Colin was supposed to be a simple affair but when his cousin Fergus was arrested for assaulting the Longbottom heir and Bill. He was then named his grandfather’s undisputed heir.

 

As the son of pureblood joining blood with an heir added more pomp to their formerly subdued bonding.

 

Since Gideon had little idea of ceremonial bonding rituals he left the details up to his godmother Cedrella, Colin’s grandmother and Killian, Seamus’ grandfather.

 

Seamus’ grandfather had with Augusta’s help had Dean granted his father Caradoc Dearborn’s estate which would be held in trust for him until he turned seventeen. He had been emancipated so he could be one of Seamus’ witnesses.

 

A Lordship had increased his standing with Pavarti’s father Kamal and so their Bonding was set for early August.

 

Colin had shyly asked Harry and his adopted sister Mafalda.

 

Seamus had Dean and surprisingly Neville who had been emancipated in light of his upcoming bonding to Luna.

 

XoooooX

 

Colin’s grandmother Cedrella said loudly to begin, “As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses.”

 

When Colin appeared on the lawn of Marcheness where the Bonding was held, Seamus’ grandfather Killian spoke, “The future consort is ready, and all are present, thus we sound the Mighty Conch Shell horn to summon the Four Directions and to welcome the Consort’s Party, which is to be led by fairies.”

 

Luna blew the conch shell that was painted with depictions of the Fae.

 

Killian continued, “This Procession represents the journey of the Consort to be in meeting his Lord to be, it represents the finding of two souls after much searching. This is the last journey alone that the Consort to be will take.”

 

Colin arrived and joined Seamus under an Arch created like a rainbow, the persons who entered with him weren’t exactly a surprise to all but it was to some.

 

Harry Potter-Malfoy and Colin’s sister Mal were the chosen witnesses?

 

Brecc nudged George, “That’s the Arch of 7 Blessings; purple to bless their souls, dark blue to bless their dreams; light blue to bless them with harmony; green to bless them with Love; yellow to bless them with strength and courage; orange to bless them with fertility; and red to bless them with passion and commitment.”

 

Lord O’Shanesey standing in front of them faces the guests, “In the name of the Magic that unites us as one people and those that came before. In the names of mighty ones of the Four Quarters, the rulers of the Elements; Blessed be this time and place, and we who are gathered here in this sacred place.””

 

Lady Weasley now turned; “We are all the children of the earth and the light. For thus do I bring for flame these sacred candles.” She flicked her wand and they lit. Colin’s grandmother continued, “ For the Consort and the Lord-to-be are in love and wish to make their vows in the way of the Ancients. As such they do not wish to be treated so two separate beings, they wish to be treated as one. This intention signifies thei intention to be more permanent then ‘Till Death do us part’, because it involves the ancient concept of soulmates. They believe this is a continuing relationship through the ages and through all subsequent incarnations. The Soulmate concept is a very ancient and seriously one in the beliefs of Wizard kind. Where it is said: ‘that to fulfill True Love, you must return together in the same time and place as your loved one. You must meet and know and remember so that you might love them again’.”

 

Lord O’Shanesey smiled at his grandson, “ Know that it is here that you begin you Journey of a Life Shared. You shall be Bound Together by the Vows of this Rite. Many are the years that you shall share if the fates be kind and countless shall the moons you will watch if you keep your vows and your sacred trust. Happy will many of your days. May the Keepers of the Winds of the East whisper Joy into your lives. May you take delight in each other’s smiles for all your days until you pass into the Veil. Share together Rainbows, Dreams and Morning joys. Let your love be as free as a Butterfly’s flight. May the Element of Air bless your minds and your dreams as a Bonded couple. May your wishes for the future be born upon the rising Incense smoke.”

  
Old O’Shanesey continued, “Above you are the stars and below you are the stones and as time passes remember: like a Star your love should be constant and like a stone your love should be firm. Be close and yet not too close. Possess one another and yet be understanding. Have patience each with the other, for the storms will come but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affections and warmth. Make love often and always be sensuous to one another. Have no fear and let not the words or ways of the unenlightened give you unease. For you have been blessed by those who came before this day. While the forms are divided, by the souls be as one. Share sorrow with sorrow, joy with joy and love with love.”  
  
Lady Weasley held out her hands in blessing, “Repeat after me: Beloved, I seek to know you and asked those that came before us that I be give the wisdom to see your true self and to love the mystery that you are. I will take joy in you; I delight in the taste of you. To me you are the whispering of the tides, the seduction of the summer’s heat.  You are my friend, you are my lover; grow old and wise with me, and I’ll the same with you. The  life before us is full of rainbows and sunsets. I have a willingness to share those thinks of sadness. I love you, I adore you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beyond that if I may.”

Neville took up the platter of bread and held it over his head before offering it to his friend

 

Seamus then broke the bread and fed it to Colin, showing that he would support his Bondmate always.

Mal took the chalice and held it up above her head before offering it to her adopted brother and his intended.

 

Colin then took the chalice of wine and shares with him, showing that he was giving himself to him.

 

Colin’s grandmother smiled, “Now for the Ancient Binding Ceremony in our Houses, the custom is that while facing each other, the couple place their right hands together and then their left hands together to form an infinity symbol, whilst a Cord is tied around their hands in a knot.” She raised her wand, “By knot of one the spell’s begun,” a silver cord bound them, “By knot of two, it binds the two” a light blue, “By knot of three all truth shall be,” then a dark blue, “By knot of four, it open’s love’s door,” green, “By knot of five, combined you’re alive,” the next was red, “By knot of six your souls I mix,” a purple cord tied them together “By knot of seven, as now so beyond the Veil,” an orange cord, “By knot of eight you have sealed your fates,” then yellow tied them, “By knot of nine, love sealed by divine wine.” and the final cord was gold.

 

Lord O’Shanesey asked, “Are there rings?”

 

Dean and Harry nodded.

 

Seamus’ grandfather gestured for them to step forward; the witnesses slipped the rings onto Seamus and Colin’s fingers despite the couple’s tied hands.

 

Old O’Shanesey continued, “By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other. As honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. The circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end and with no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the cycle of life, birth, death and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vows, and that all things begin, end and begin again, as the Fates decree. These rings shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that these moments pass. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look at your hand and remember that the wheel turns forever onward, and it is love that turns the wheel.”

 

Cedrella took up his thought, “There is a lesson both in the hand and in the bonding ring.

The ring is worn on the fourth finger; in Numerology the number 4 stands for steadiness and endurance. The circle itself is all encompassing and inclusive. Your hand opens to receive and to give, clenches in frustration and anger, holds and soothes in times of sadness, and clutches in fear. With this hand are cities and sandcastles built, music player and poetry written. Into these hands was life given, and from these hands it will be taken. All the actions of your hand move in sympathetic rhythm with the Wheel of Life and with your destiny. Pleasure, pain, creation, destruction, giving and receiving are all within the power of your hand. As the ring symbolizes the cycle, so does that hand symbolize the power of actualization and creation. Let this ring remind you of the many Turns of the wheel through which you and your love shall pass, and may everything that is touched by your hand be touched also by love. So mote it be!”

Lord O’Shanesey raised a Sword as if in Blessing.

 

Brecc whispered, “That must be the O’Shanesey Family’s Ceremonial Wedding Sword.”

 

George was in awe at the Ceremony, “This is really nice…”

 

They were almost sad that they hadn’t decided for more ceremony.

 

Lord O’Shanesey then laid the sword at their feet; Seamus picked his pregnant lover up and carried him over the Sword.

 

“This is to represent the severing of the past and the stepping into the future together as one.” Old O’Shanesey informed the crowd of well-wishers.

 

Septimus’ wife smiled, “Now I shall bless them once more,” sprinkling Rose Petals over their tied wrists.

 

“Love one another, but make not a bond of love, let it be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill one another’s cup, but drink not from the same cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone. Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts but not into each other’s keeping. For only the hand of life can contain your hearts. Stand together, yet not too near together, for the pillars of a villa must stand apart, the oak and the Cypress grow not in each other’s shadow.”

 

“Now the Bonding contract,”

 

Percy stepped forward with the Bonding contract, while Harry and Dean held out quills.

Seamus and Colin signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains causing the bonding cords to glow before sinking into their veins.

 

Seamus’ grandfather held out his wand as Lucius sealed the scroll, " May I introduce for the first time Seamus Patrick and Colin Arcturus O’Shanesey. Let us bless the couple…"

 

"As it is written…so let it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and silver sparks.

 

Ron and Ginny had refused to come but Gideon dragged them anyway, he wouldn’t leave them home.

 

They would stand together this day even if he had to put them both under silencing charms, which he did much to Arthur’s embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

 

The first officially team meeting of the newly constituted Chudley Cannons took place oddly enough at the Franchise’s headquarters in Chudley rather than at the Leigh Castle Quidditch stadium in the locker room. It was called three days after George’s bonding and the day after Colin’s…

 

Maximus started the meeting with a spell that set off a gonging sound at exactly nine o’clock.

 

“Now since we don’t all know one another: you will introduce yourself, mention the names of the teams you’ve played for and any particular move you’ve done that made you famous or infamous while playing our beloved sport.” Maximus ordered “Starting with myself. I cast a truth spell on the room so you can’t lie or exaggerate. My name is Maximus Brankovitch III. I’m a former student at Durmstrang. I’ve played for the Grodzisk Goblins, Fitchburg Finches and United States’ National Quidditch Team. I’ve captained the team that won the U.S. Quidditch Cup seven times and I’ve taken us to the World cup twice. Next?”

 

“Viktor Krum also formerly of Durmstrang, on loan from the Vratsa Vultures of Bulgaria. Flew in the 1994 World Cup Final Match with Ireland. Also served as Durmstrang’s Champion in the last Triwizard Championship. Known for my use of the Wronski Feint.” Viktor spoke quietly.

 

“Charlie Krum, formerly Captain of Hogwarts’ Gryffindor Quidditch team where I flew as Seeker. I was once offered a place on four Quidditch teams before being accepted at Harvey Ridgebit’s Dragon Preserve. Discoverer of the Weasleys Bludgers, the greatest Brother Beater duo since the Broadmoors of the Falmouth Falcons.”

 

“Marcus Flint bought from the Tutshill Tornados. Formerly Captain of Slytherin House’s Quidditch team and rival of Oliver Wood.”

 

“Oliver Wood recently signed to the Puddlemere United as a Reserve Keeper. Winner of the 1993-1994 Hogwarts’ Quidditch Cup an former Captain of Gryffindor’s best team.”

 

“Rodger Davies, Formerly Captain of Ravenclaw’s House team. My only claim to fame is that I was Delacour’s date to the Yule Ball.”

 

The rest introduced themselves more or less.

 

Then the real meeting began.

 

“How many of you have read these books?” Maximus asked holding up The Beaters' Bible by Brutus Scrimgour and Beating the Bludgers--A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp.

 

All of the former captains: Bill, Charlie, Oliver, Marcus, Rodger as well as both Fred and George raised their hands.

 

“Would anyone like to tell me the First Rule of a Match?” Maximus asked.

 

George smirked, “The first rule is ‘Take out the Seeker’.”

 

“Which is why Seeker is the most dangerous position.” Viktor grumbled rubbing his nose, no doubt remembering the Bludger to the face during the 1994 World Cup.

 

“The Wimbourne Wasps acquired their name from the time a Wimbourne Beater hit a wasp nest with his bat into the Arrows’ Seeker.”

 

Maximus frowned at the person in room who wasn’t one of his team, “Who are you?”

 

The man smirked at him, “Kennilworthy Whisp.”

 

The players gasped.

 

Oliver swallowed, “I’ve checked out the Hogwarts copy of Quidditch through the Ages dozens of times when I was in school. Percy actually bought me my own copy so the other students could read it. I’ve read it at least fifty times and I hate reading.”

 

Maximus blinked, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’ve proposed a book to my agent and to Brandon Corner at Whiz-Hard Books and they accepted. I also spoke to Gideon who had no objections and Percy said he thought it was great publicity.”

 

“How do you know them?” George frowned.

 

“You do remember having an uncle whose a writer do you not?” Cador said removing his glamour.

 

Bill chuckled, “Uncle Cador? You’re Whisp? Unbelievable. Andy and Bran never said a word.”

 

Cador shrugged, “They know I write. They don’t know the subjects of my books. Neither plays Quidditch or is interested in it. Even though I own a large collection of antique broomsticks didn’t even raise eyebrows.”

 

“But Whisp is a Wigtown Wanderers fan.” Oliver stammered.

 

“So? The Cannons were so dreadful fans were selling their memorabilia and leaving the game completely or finding new teams. The Wanderers were my Bonded’s team. She died during the war when the boys were young. I don’t think they remember her. I do follow the Wanderers in her memory but at heart I will always be a Cannon.” Cador smiled sadly.

 

“So you’re writing a book on us?” Maximus frowned.

 

“Yes, I have permission to follow your team from a group of talented rivals and misfits to see if you can build a proper team. It would be amazing it you scored well this year. You’d win more fans old and new plus earn their respect for rescuing a failing team from the ashes of wretchedness. Ashes of wretchedness…that’s good.” Cador mused as he scribbled the phase down on parchment. “I shall have to use that when I announce my new book to Skeeter.”

 

The twins looked a bit ill at the very idea of Skeeter.

 

“She can write vile stuff but she can come in handy.” Cador smirked, “She likes to flirt with Whisp. Thinks he’s quite attractive. Too bad for her, my Roslyn owns my heart.”

 

The Meeting was a bit disrupted by the ‘appearance’ of the famed Quidditch writer Whisp.

 

He was then interrogated on his research in Quidditch and Quidditch strategies.

 

“If you’re Whisp who is Brutus Scrimgour?” Oliver asked.

 

Cador snickered, “Why Head Auror Rufus Scrimgour of course. He reinvents himself every sixty years or so the old codger. I found him through Corner since he still has a contract even if he’s off playing Auror. Even if ‘Brutus’ has seemed to disappear he still accepts royalties from the sale of his book. I sort of had Corner give him a copy for him to proof since I quoted his Beater’s Bible a lot and he had great things to say about my Quidditch Strategy book so I asked through my agent to see if he would write the foreword and he accepted. I sort of spied on him returning the manuscript to my agent and he caught me of course. I agreed to buy him a drink, which of course meant we had to visit the Spiny Serpent. He doesn’t want it to be known that he’s a Quidditch freak but he was one of the most outspoken for Britain to put in to host the 1994 World Cup. Him and mad Ludo Bagman.”

 

The twins glowered at the name Bagman, there was still bad blood between the three of them.

 

“A shame the man ran afoul of goblins. I wouldn’t want to be Ludo that’s for sure.” Cador laughed.

 

There was a bit more of an inquisition before Maximus called the meeting to halt and told them when the first practice was and when physicals were due for each player. The witches as well as George and Charlie had until their second match in October to turn them in since they were at present unqualified to fly for the team or sign contracts.

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Gideon was not sure he was exactly okay with this…being used as bait for the creature that was responsible for conceiving children belonging to six of their children.

Thank Merlin Dennis was too young to be truly sexually interested in anyone…

They were both left in a bed where there was a trap painted on the floor beneath it and on the ceiling above.

After taking potions that put them to sleep they were left mostly alone.

XoooooX

_Gideon admired the room he was in sitting in a comfortable armchair._

_It was a formerly disused cellar at Eerie…_

_It was the room where during a game of hide and seek with Fabian, that he and Arcturus had their first sexual encounter at the age twelve._

_It had been Arcturus' turn to seek…_

_Arcturus stumbled upon him in the dark literally; they'd ended up kissing when his best friend fell on him. He'd complained that he'd stolen his first kiss._

_Arcturus declared they were betrothed so all of his kisses rightfully belonged to him._

_To think what happened within a few years after that…_

_Once one was done admiring the room, one had to turn one's attention to the most poignant decoration._

_A sling hung from the ceiling._

_In that sling was his consort…_

_He had to seriously compliment his ingenuity._

_Arthur was blindfolded, his arms and legs pulled behind him and restrained with dragon hide leather cuffs, thus putting his entire body on display for its only truly appreciative audience._

_Not unlike the pictures in the Daily Prophet of Old Nott…_

_His consort was more fetching in his opinion…_

_However, he needed some sort of exercise; Gideon wasn't exactly fond of the pudge his lover had acquired under Mary._

_"Gideon?"_

_His admiration of his masterpiece was rudely interrupted._

_"What?"_

_"I didn't know you were into this sort of thing…"_

_"Have to make sure you don't run off again." Gideon smirked._

_"Oh…"_

_"You do look quite fetching this way." Gideon said licking his lips; he muttered a phantom hands spell that had invisible shadow hands caressing Arcturus everywhere._

_He watched as his consort's prick filled with blood, growing…_

_"Gideon…please…"_

_"Please what? I begged you not to leave me and you still abandoned me. I trusted you. You are mine remember that, I own you. Your father gave you to me. I own your vaults, your children and every part of your body. I was the first person you ever kissed, the first person you wanked with, the first person you engaged in oral sex with and the first person you ever fucked. In this second chance, I was the first person to fuck you wasn't I?"_

_Arthur nodded, "Yes…."_

_"You liked it when I fucked you didn't you? Perhaps, you have a naturally submissive temperament. Shall we test this out? You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Gideon snickered._

_"Please Gideon…"_

_"Please what?"_

_"Just fuck me…"_

_"I'm not ready for it. I'm having too much fun."_

_Gideon directed one of the phantom hands to prepare his lover._

_Arthur gasped as he was penetrated with shadow fingers, but they fucked him before he was ready. "Gideon slow down…"_

_"No. You really, really need to learn your place. You're my consort. You should have realized that since I own you, you can't make me do anything. You belong to me in every way. Since you have yet to realize this, I think a punishment is in order." Gideon glared._

_"Gideon please."_

_"You think that is a punishment enough? I've had to wait twenty-five years to have you back, I had to steal you away from my harpy of a sister. You let her take you away and you must make up for it."_

_Gideon summoned a vibrating dildo powered with magic; he coated it with lube and then sent it to reside inside Arthur's arse. Once it was inside him it proceeded to fuck him incessantly._

_Arthur groaned trying to get free._

_"None of that." The bindings tightened at Gideon's whim. "Since you're trying to get away again, you'll have to be punished again._

_Arthur opened his mouth to protest._

_"You better not be trying to order me around in my own house." Gideon snapped._

_Arthur hung his head._

_"No…what should I do? Hmm, I think you need a mark of some kind, that when you look at it reminds you that you're mine. Hm, perhaps I ought to pierce your nipples. You always did like to suck on mine." Gideon rose stepping towards his bonded, he found a needle on a table and heated it up with a spell._

_He walked towards Arcturus and twisted a nipple._

_His bonded yelped but his prick started dripping._

_"You like that." Gideon picked up a ring that was clearly meant for nipples; he sterilized it as well as the nipple and used the needle to pierce Arthur._

_Arthur clearly almost came but the leather tightened on his prick and tugged his bollocks away from his body preventing him from orgasming._

_Gideon quickly attached the ring to his Bonded's nipple, a quick Episkey and it stopped bleeding as well. It looked a little fresh but he felt quite aroused seeing it. He tugged Arthur's head to his own prick, "Suck."_

_Arthur complied but slowly._

_Gideon decided to balance out the piercing and abruptly pierced the other nipple._

_Arthur's howl actually felt good while the man was sucking._

_Gideon attached the ring and healed the piercing. "I think that looks quite appealing." He grabbed Arthur's hair and started seriously fucking his mouth._

_The man was quite out of practice, which took half the fun out of it._

_"You'll need more practice." Gideon decided._

_"Please…"_

_"Please what?" Gideon frowned._

_"Please…fuck me…" Arthur begged._

_Gideon was more than happy to oblige. "While I don't like being ordered, I don't mind being asked." Especially when it was mutually beneficial…_

_He moved to face Arthur's arse, he used a spell to loosen him up more. Instead of removing the toy, Gideon decided to enjoy it._

_Arthur tried to move back into his thrusts, clearly enjoying it._

_Gideon recast the phantom hands and enjoyed the moans of pleasure his bonded let out._

_It was interesting fucking his Arcturus when there was a vibrator already fucking him. The sensation made it even more pleasurable…_

_Perhaps, he should keep one inside Arthur often…_

_"Please let me come…"_

_Gideon smirked, "Not yet…let me enjoy this a bit longer."_

_Gideon was still quite young and virile being a wizard. It wasn't hard to fuck Arthur through two of his own orgasms. He reached over to flick both rings as he loosened the leather that held back Arthur's orgasm. He felt Arthur shake and come hard; with his thrusts aiming for his Bonded's prostrate it wasn't hard to bring them both to another orgasm._

_Especially with the vibrator still inside Arthur with him…_

XoooooX

_Arthur enjoyed the way Gideon dominated him…_

_He was in the bathroom at the Cannons office; he had resigned from the Ministry and was now their Head of Security. He opened his robe and looked at himself…_

_He'd toned up some; Gideon dragged him to a Muggle gym where they worked out._

_There was one in Chudley…_

_His nipples were still pierced and he found he actually enjoyed it._

_Gideon also often made him wear the leather cock ring to work as well as personally working a sex toy inside him every morning._

_It wasn't uncommon for it to turn on while they were at work…_

_It was Gideon's signal to head for his office._

_Arthur let out a moan._

_It started vibrating and Gideon had made sure to place it on his prostate._

_Arthur tugged up his pants and rebuttoned his shirt. Gideon insisted they wear Muggle clothes when they came to work in case they left and went into Chudley._

_Arthur excitedly made his way to Gideon's office; it was highly arousing to have sex in his Bonded's office._

_He let himself in, blushing slightly when the secretary left the office and locked it._

_Gideon was clearly impatient so he hurried to let himself in._

_Gideon was leaning back in his chair with his trousers undone._

_Arthur crossed the floor quickly and knelt taking Gideon's prick in his hand. He licked it, savouring the taste of his precum. Licking the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, pausing to suck and then licking up the shaft. He wanted to do this…_

_He kneaded Gideon's balls, gently but with definite purpose._

_Gideon unbuttoned his shirt, loosening his tie and removed them._

_Arthur blushed but moaned softly when Gideon tugged on his nipple rings._

_A foot wearing only a sock teased his own prick through his trousers._

_"I want to fuck you." Gideon groaned._

_Arthur unbuckled his trousers, while still focusing on giving Gideon the blowjob he'd been yelled at for needing practice._

_Gideon definitely approved of the light ripple of muscle Arthur acquired through their visits to the gym. Of course the public sex was a bit of a thrill…a treat if you will for working a different set of muscles._

_Arthur looked up, "How do you want me?"_

_"On my desk with your legs spread." Gideon ordered._

_Arthur stood, moving into the position he liked best. He liked to watch and feel Gideon fucking him, they were bit aggressive and he found to his complete embarrassment that he enjoyed being dominated._

_Gideon certainly took advantage of that._

_Arthur barely had a chance to try to relax before Gideon was pistoning in and out of his arse. "Fuck…"_

_Gideon tugged on one nipple and sucked on the other. "Touch yourself."_

_Arthur obeyed; damn did he enjoy it. He stroked himself, and caressed his balls._

_Gideon knew how to please him; he'd never realized that he liked sex this way until Gideon 'punished' him. Sometimes he egged his bonded on so he was taken down there again…_

_Gideon came twice, he always did and then he let him come._

_Arthur loved the feeling of Gideon's seed inside him…_

_If Gideon had taken him like this when they were in school, he would never have left him. All those wasted years…the only benefit were his kids but twenty-five years he could have enjoyed this…_

_Gideon kissed him, touching him seemingly everywhere at once. His phantom hands spell, his lover was fond of it…_

_"Whom do you belong to?"_

_"You…" Arthur admitted, as if he didn't feel Gideon everywhere._

_He had the nipple rings and the nearly ever present toy inside him._

_He'd been Gideon's lover and a former Auror before he was hired here. Since he proved to be a great deal more than just the boss' lover, he wasn't teased that much but he did get quite jealous when he heard the staff commenting on how sexy Lord Prewett was._

_"You hungry?"_

_Arthur blushed, "A little…"_

_"Want more of this? Or would you like real food?"_

_"You want to go out?"_

_"Sure, we do actually have to eat even if I do enjoy you for a snack."_

_It would be more preferable if Gideon left a few claiming marks beyond the nipple rings…_

XoooooX

_"I've been thinking you need something else…" Gideon mused lying in bed with Arthur._

_"What?" Arthur blushed; he already had the nipple rings…_

_"Another piercing. Maybe a tattoo. I like knowing you can't forget that you're mine."_

_"You're rather naughty for a healer."_

_"Perhaps, I enjoy piercing you."_

_"Maybe I like it." Arthur admitted shyly._

_They both got hard at the thought…_

_"Hm…how about a Prince Albert?"_

_"What is that?" Arthur frowned._

_Gideon grabbed his prick and pinched the head; "A piercing here that is often a ring."_

_Arthur groaned, "You must be kidding…"_

_"Don't make me tie you up and do it." Gideon snapped. "If I want you to have one you will."_

_"Gideon…it's my prick. I'm just unsure about being pierced there."_

_"I think you will enjoy being pierced there, especially if I blindfold you again." Gideon smirked._

_"I'm very sensitive there already. It's really going to hurt." Arthur whinged._

_"You let me do it; I'll let you fuck me."_

_Arthur blinked at him, "You haven't let me do that since you got pregnant with Dennis…"_

_"Imagine it, the sensation of my hot arse and cooler metal…maybe not a full ring. Perhaps just a barbell with a slight curve, with the balls of the piercing flush on your skin."_

_Arthur groaned, "Do you have to make it sound so erotic?"_

_Gideon smirked, "Perhaps."_

_"Don't tell me, you've been plotting this for a while and I'm going to end up having it whether I agree or not?" Arthur sighed._

_"True but I would prefer your agreement."_

_"I know I'm going to regret this."_

_Gideon dragged him down to the cellar naked without a care, the older children with the exception of Percy were bonded and didn't live at home but some were still at Hogwarts. Dennis their youngest wasn't bonded and since he wasn't there they were home alone plus it was a weekend._

_Arthur wasn't in the mood to really protest, but he wasn't exactly pleased to find himself trussed up like before._

_"You really do look hot this way." Gideon mused as he slipped the cock ring on to hold him stiff._

_"Can I have the blindfold? I'd rather not watch."_

_Gideon shrugged putting it on before he proceeded to pierce him. Of course piercing nipples weren't exactly the same thing…but Gideon didn't trust anyone to touch his Arcturus. If he wanted them, then he had to do it himself._

_Arthur whimpered at the needle but he couldn't see it._

_A bit of a numbing charm and the swift application of the slightly curved barbell was followed with an Episkey. It was Ravenclaw blue steel, which pleased Gideon immensely…_

_It was also about 3.2 mm._

_While it wasn't painless, it was over quickly. Between the numbing and the Episkey it was over quickly. Gideon was quite adept with a needle for a milkman …_

_Arthur was a bit surprised when Gideon took him in his mouth and started to give him the best blowjob of his life._

_The best thing about magic was that things healed a lot faster than naturally. So it wasn't any wonder that Arthur was quite ready to fuck Gideon as soon as he was hard._

_Gideon let him down and dragged him back to their bedroom shoved him down on the bed and proceeded to ride him._

_Arthur was a bit turned on by Gideon's heavy-handed behaviour. Merlin if that didn't feel amazing…_

_A guy likes knowing he's desirable and it did feel amazing being fucked but he hadn't had memorable sex in years. It had been a very long time, over twenty-five years since he remembered having sex with Gideon. The consummation had been quick, enjoyable he supposed but there were walls between them._

_He had nine children and he couldn't remember conceiving any of them. Gideon said he was drunk both times but he wished he remembered._

_Who had nine kids and couldn't remember the sex?_

_Probably a poor lover with low alcohol tolerance…_

_He was very distracted by the sensation inside his prick…that was new._

_Gideon tugged on his nipples rings and he came hard. It felt different and his orgasm lasted longer. He ended up being wiped out afterwards._

_"Don't I always know best?" Gideon smirked._

_"I know."_

XoooooX

When they woke up it was morning…

Andromeda and Remus were clearly tired but smug.

Ted was asleep at Andromeda's feet still.

Gideon yawned, "Did you catch it?"

Remus pointed to a dark glimmering cage.

Gideon nodded, "So we can go then?"

Arthur blindly rubbed his eyes and chest. Then he turned bright red, "You never mentioned that!" his face turned red.

Remus frowned at him, "Mentioned what?"

"That anything that happens in the dreams happens in reality."

Gideon tugged up Arthur's pyjama top…

To his almost smug satisfaction he found Arcturus' nipples were pierced and then he groped him lower. Arcturus' prick had that piecing too…

Arthur pulled away and tugged down his shirt. "This is so embarrassing!"

Andromeda snorted, "Why should it be? Ted's got them."

Ted woke to sound of his name, "Yes mistress?"

Andromeda poked him, "Do you or do you not have piercings?"

Ted blushed, "Yes. Why?"

"Arcturus thinks it's something to be ashamed of." Andromeda sneered.

Ted shook his head, "It's not embarrassing, not now anyway. It was when I was younger until I realized that it was something private and yet not. It's a bit contradictory I know but it's true. You don't have to show them to anyone if you don't want to. I see them as a permanent reminded that I belong, they are a mark put on my body to remind me whom I belong to."

"You're a man don't you mind being someone's property?"

Ted shrugged, "It's Andromeda, no man could control her. If you want to be with her you have to agree to her terms. These were a test to see if I would be able to deal with her. She did them herself…I liked it. It's not for everyone but sometimes there are men who are better for in a relationship where they are usually submissive. Andromeda grounds me. I know she wouldn't hurt me. Being her choice out of all the others she could have chosen gave me some pride. I stand up to people more; she's the only one I would let order me about because I enjoy it. It's a trust relationship, I trust her not to go too far and she trusts me to tell her when I'm uncomfortable."

"You're an odd one Tonks." Arthur sighed.

"So? Annie says I've got bollocks forged from Goblin steel, perhaps it's true. Most men aren't comfortable enough with themselves to be with a woman on the terms we are. As long as both parties are comfortable no one has the right to tell you how your sex life ought to be because that is a personal choice." Ted chuckled.

"Well he liked it and he has them so he'll keep them." Gideon smirked.

Arthur swallowed.

Remus smirked, "I won't think less of you. It's not like Severus and I don't have our own quirks. Though I'll probably draw a line at piercings, I don't think he'd be agreeable."

"Is it too early to check?" Gideon frowned.

"If you shared dreams then I'd say it's safe to err of the opinion that you are. You can check your family tapestries of course but the detection spell needs you to be at least four weeks before it's worth trying. It's not reliable before then." Andromeda snickered, "Are you eager to have children? Aren't you getting a bit old?"

Remus frowned, "You dozed off once yourself just before I threw it in the shadow cage when the trap rendered it blind and visible."

Andromeda paled, "No. I can't get pregnant. I had a hard pregnancy with Nymphadora and two miscarriages after her. I have to have the contraceptive spell cast on myself every two years."

Ted frowned, "Annie after you treated Kingsley's burn you had that issue with your magic. You missed your appointment because you offered it to one of your own patients."

Andromeda sighed, "I can not go through it again. The last time I was told it would kill me if I became pregnant and miscarried. They had to remove the last surgically."

"Well then we can hope right? All of the normal risk factors that normally cause miscarriages didn't. We recommend that you eat properly, have proper care from a healer, that you avoid flying or brewing and yet all of the foetuses seem to be healthy." Ted grinned. "We could do it. I know you wanted to give Dora siblings."

"We did fine with her. It was difficult enough balancing our work, training and parenthood." Andromeda muttered.

"We're older, you can take time off. That war is over and with so many Death Eaters imprisoned with greater security so that stress is gone. You can focus on you. If you like you can spend time here overseeing the students. It's less stress and it would be wise to have a birth healer around in case of sudden labour." Ted said with a Cheshire grin. "Merlin knows that Pomfrey's a bit useless."

"This is dangerous and if I were treating someone with my history I would advise them to seek an abortion."

"You won't." Ted said softly, "You want that baby as much as I do."

"Damn you." Andromeda hissed standing, "Damn you Edwin." Her shoulders were shaking as she left with her spine stiff.

Ted sighed and hurried after her.

Remus flicked his wand and the cage with the captured Lilithean seemed to be tethered to him. "Well if you'll excuse me I have professors to see. Perhaps, there is enough humanity left in this creature to question."

Remus left soon after.

Arthur glared, "I'm not okay with this…"

Gideon sighed, "We both fucked each other so it's possible that we both conceived and considering how fertile you are its very probable. So you're going to have to get used to our relationship."

"We're together and I signed the contract. Seriously do you have to want me to have these?" Arthur whinged.

"I think it's sexy and while I would have preferred to actually put them on you in reality you will keep them. I meant it I own your body. While I would have preferred to have better reasons and a more fair relationship I still had difficulty trusting you." Gideon sighed.

While Arthur was still pouting Gideon summoned Jocy a Prewett elf and decided he wanted to go The Eerie.

While Arcturus was behaving this way he was not going to subject his godparents to this. No one would enjoy being forced to listen to Arcturus whinging about the consequences of the dreams they endured during the attempt to trap the Lilithean.

 

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Arcturus had been pouting for hours and Gideon was sick of it.

It was childish and unbecoming of a former Auror who was nearly a grandfather through most of their children.

"Arcturus I have quite had enough of your foolishness. If being my consort is so distasteful I can arrange for you to have private rooms. Then we can only met at work or over the table at meals. I am sorry if having my mark on you is embarrassing. I won't give you up and I refuse to share you. So either grow up and get over it or I shall have you moved out of my rooms." Gideon snapped.

Arthur winced and paled, "Don't…I'm sorry. It's just…I didn't expect to wake up with them."

"A pathetic excuse for childish sulking." Gideon snorted. "It's pretty poor manners you've shown. I would be embarrassed to have your parents witness it or your children. Especially with how irresponsible some of your children are."

Arthur groaned, "I hadn't realized I was that bad."

"You are. Since Ronald and Ginevra refuse to consent to Bondings still, you and Septimus will have to sign for them. They are underage unlike the twins and are unable to legally give consent. I believe since it is a bonding of convenience to young Michael that a bonding contract will be all that will be needed to make Ginevra his bonded. However there is the possibility that she might stray…" Gideon mused.

"In the case of Lady Lavender, it is a love match. She would want more ceremony but Ron won't consent to that. Perhaps in time they might renew their bonds but I worry for her. Ron is a selfish petulant boy that Molly spoilt…" Arthur frowned.

"Perhaps, fatherhood will waken him from his complacently." Gideon said without belief.

"The sooner they are bonded the less chance they have of ending up like my poor nephew and his betrothed." Arthur sighed.

"If you are quite done with your own dramatics we can discuss this with your father. The betrothal contracts are signed but we did hope to not have to bond them without their consent." Gideon said rising and smoothing the wrinkles from his robes.

They entered the floo and called out, "Somerset, Godric's Hollow, Weasley Hall."

They emerged in the Receiving Room and made their way up to Lord Septimus' study.

"Well you are much later then I expected. Was it successful?" Septimus smirked.

Gideon frowned at him, "Father what is it you know?"

"I was considering how best to give my congratulations. Cedrella checked the tapestry this morning and was not exactly surprised to find three names had appeared over the night. She knew of your assistance in the trap…" Septimus chuckled.

"Three?" Gideon swallowed, three infants of their own, a Third year and nearly all of their children bonded or engaged were expecting.

"Yes; Gaheris Fabian, Gawain Novius and Gareth Rigel. I would suspect that Gaheris, Gawain and Gareth are chosen due to Prewett tradition of using Arthurian legend names. Novius is probably for myself, after all my parents did use numeric names for myself and my siblings. Rigel is no doubt for Cedrella; the Blacks use celestial objects for their names mostly." Septimus smirked.

"Three? I doubt one of us is carrying triplets…" Gideon mused, "It is more likely that I am carrying a single child. Since you were bedded twice in the dreams, I suspect you are carrying twins."

Arthur groaned.

"It's only fair you know." Gideon snorted, "After all, I already gave you two myself. You had seven with my harpy of a sister and we adopted my cousin. You are my consort and I'd say it's your duty."

Arthur swallowed, "You're right. I'll…bear it."

"You're already carrying." Gideon frowned.

"I meant I'd deal with it." Arthur scowled.

"You really need to get used to the idea of being a consort." Septimus chided, "A majority of consorts are bearers, though it is rare to have a consort that is a sire unless the bonded are both heads of their own Houses. There are exceptions like the Prince consort who is the sire of the heirs to the House of Prince."

"Heiresses." Gideon corrected.

"Well now that is unexpected Prince Heiresses eh? George was an oddity because female offspring are more difficult to conceive for a wizard couple. With George managing to carry this far despite all possible complications and chances of loss they might have a chance. Especially if Lord Prince is given proper care from the beginning. Considering how much he is disliked as a professor I do hope he proves to be a decent parent." Septimus mused.

"We were hoping we could push the bondings of Ronald and Ginevra forward. They still refuse to give consent. They are born for your House not mine, as their legal guardian I would advise you to sign the contracts and hand them over without fuss." Gideon said stiffly.

"Especially, in light of the Bones heiress' untimely birth." Septimus nodded. "I will floo Lord Brown and Mr. Corner. The sooner it is done the better."

"We knew we could trust you Uncle." Gideon grinned.

With the betrothal contracts already signed it wouldn't take much to push bonding through even if Ginevra and Ronald were against the matches. Given the situation despite the protests they would have little choice but to give in. Perhaps, in time if they still proved unsuited they could petition the Heads of their Families for divorce…

XoooooX

While his in-laws, Brecc's parents still were contemptuous of him George put a brave face on and treated them with the respect they deserved.

George still blamed himself for Brecc's injuries and despite his pregnancy he did his best to see that Brecc was taken care of. He would do his best to prove his worth.

"Are we going in to work today?" Brecc asked.

They had breakfasted in their sitting room in the suite prepared in their private wing. Although Montague children were traditionally cared for in the nursery by elves George didn't want that.

George swallowed, "Would it be too terrible if I wanted to care for our girls myself?"

Brecc blinked at him, "How so?"

"I'd like to nurse…I know Harry does. I want to feed, clothe and care for them mostly myself. I can't take them into the lab with me. I did sort of wonder if I could have bassinets or baskets in the office for them. I don't think they'd be in the way. I'd come up and feed them. I'd make sure they weren't a bother." George stammered out in a nervous sort of babble.

"You want to be their primary caretaker?" Brecc frowned.

"Is that bad?" George swallowed.

Brecc shook his head, "I have no objection. If it's good enough for Potters and Malfoys, there is no reason why it shouldn't do for Montagues."

"Will your parents be upset?" George asked softly.

"They are our daughters. If they protest it is merely a test. If you are determined and I support your choice, they have no say. Besides, Father wouldn't want to embarrass himself by being contemptuous of you publicly. He agreed to the bonding to preserve our honour." Brecc shrugged as he caressed George's rounding stomach, "Soon…it can't be long now. The girls are maturing well despite the danger they might have been in. Daughters, I never dared dream we might have them I doubted that you might return my affections despite the dreams. I didn't know we shared them…"

George blushed, "Twin heiresses are a boon, I am glad I could bring them to you. Even if I didn't know about them for most of their gestation I am glad they brought me to you."

Brecc smashed their lips together, his knee was a detriment. It made it more likely to collapse underneath him, which limited the positions they could have sex.

Sometimes he really detested his bonded's twin, they were very much alike in appearance but it was their personalities that set them apart. Despite the charisma Fred exuded, it was George who was the better twin. Fred was a flashy but poor substitute, he not only acted as if he were the better twin but he believed it, the arrogant git.

George was smarter, a better student and clearly the more intelligent, creative twin.

One he was very proud to have as his bonded and the bearer of his children.

George moaned returning the kiss, it was best to breakfast in private or to have lunch delivered to the shop because they were often distracted quite easily.

Much of their intimacy since their bonding night was oral, frotting or handjobs. Since their bonding night, even gently Brecc wouldn't take him. His bonded was too conscientious about how tenuous a wizard's womb held little witches.

That Brecc was careful and looked out for him made George happy but he missed the feel of being made love to. He almost wished to have the babies today so that it would be sooner that he could have Brecc inside him once more.

The dreams he had were still erotic, they didn't share them anymore but it wasn't enough. At least neither of them had a creature inheritance…that would make this more difficult.

A spell and they were both naked; George was careful how much weight he put on Brecc because he weighed more pregnant. Brecc's leg worried him…

Brecc wrapped his large hand over both of their cocks and stroked them together as he sucked a claiming mark over George's nipple. "I love your body, covered in lean muscle and tall…"

George was shorter than Brecc but he was above average in height unlike Harry who was still tiny by comparison. He clung to his bonded, groaning at the touch of Brecc's hand and the friction of its pumping. "Yours is hotter…"

Brecc smirked, "I'm glad you like it."

His memory had returned eventually, but the missing nerves would haunt his every step. He would always walk with a limp, nerves were the one thing Healing Magic couldn't regrow or repair. Brecc was touched by George's worry and working around his disability. He was used to being the tallest wizard in school, one of the better students and one of the better built. He had always had a strong constitution so he was rarely ill and if he was it was short-lived. His knee was a weakness he had to learn to live with…

His George shouldn't have to feel responsible for his injury; it was more Fred's fault then George's. George had always been in his twin's shadow but being at his side made the other stronger and he stood up to the arrogant Fred.

George let Brecc tease and mark his body, content that Brecc would never mistreat him. Slytherin his bonded might be but at his core he was honourable. He might play dirty on the pitch but that was the extent of his shady tactics. He adored him…almost to the point of idolatry which was dangerous and he had to temper that.

They came nearly together, groaning out their climaxes.

Brecc grinned down at George, pleased that his bonded liked indulging in pleasure as much as he did. They'd wasted a lot of time at least half of their Hogwarts years when they could have been together but they were together now. The bonding contract was unbreakable, Brecc had argued for that. He would take no other consort…

George was his only consort, the only bearer of his children that he would accept. Most Slytherin witches would turn on him for his knee…

Not George who blamed himself needlessly…

Brecc kissed him, "I suppose we ought to floo to the office. You still have much to teach me about your business."

George blushed, "Alright."

"We ought to shop for baby things. Perhaps, after lunch?" Brecc grinned.

George nodded, "If you think you can…"

"I have my cane and I have you. Between the two I will be alright." Brecc assured him banishing the seed from their skin and then casting refresher charms on them both before setting George on his feet. "We'll have to redress."

"You enjoy undressing me…" George looked away.

"Of course, you're my bonded. It's my privilege to take pleasure in your body."

George hit him playfully on the arm, "Stop."

Brecc chuckled, "Never."

They dressed and then flooed from their private sitting room to the shop.

XoooooX

Fred was restocking shelves when Angelina came in the front door letting it slam behind her. Only family knew that the door was often unlocked in the morning even if the closed sign was still up because they hadn't officially opened yet.

"I've heard of cold feet but this is ridiculous." Angelina glared. "Our families have come to an agreement, you liked me enough to bed me and now you're refusing to agree to bond me? This is your daughter Fridricus Evelac Weasley! They deserve a dad; this baby is putting my Quidditch career on hold. You should take responsibility."

"I never wanted to be dad alright!" Fred snapped. "I don't want to be tied down. It was fun and I like you but I don't want kids."

"Who is going to inherit this place then?" Angelina retorted.

"Leave it to family loving George. I might not like Montague but they already proved their fertility. They can have a son or two at some point; one can have the title and the other the shop. He is the primary owner anyway, the sneaky bastard." Fred grumbled.

"I didn't want to be a mum just out of school either."

"So neither of us want it and it's too late to abort. I don't want to be bonded." Fred glared.

"Merlin we can hear you all the way upstairs." George snapped. "That means all of Diagon Alley can hear you and I take exception to that. If you want to argue then cast some privacy wards."

"He won't bond because he doesn't want to be a father, I'm not happy about being a mum either. So we're at a standstill, still." Angelina said her hands on her hips.

"Merlin, what is so terrible about being a parent?" George hissed. "You're acting as idiotic as Ron and Ginny."

Fred reeled as if he'd been slapped. "I'm nothing like Ron."

"Really? Sexually interested in the hottest girl in your year but not interested in bonding? You're about as stubborn about it as he is, he probably planned to bond to Hermione. She deserves better, someone smart who actually loves her. She's been around so much like Harry that I see her as family. I wouldn't want her with Ron though." George snorted.

"If you want her as family why didn't you choose her rather than your Slytherin?" Fred tossed back.

"Because I love Brecc after what you did to him, offering myself as his bonded and bearing his children is a small thing. He cares for me; he is gentle with me and never makes me feel guilty about his injury. Brecc makes me feel like I matter and that someone sees me outside your shadow. He gives me confidence, and because of him I don't have to pretend to be the lesser twin. I may not have your flash or your playboy ways, I don't have to. I can just be me and someone likes me that way. Hermione is a nice girl but I don't like her above that of a sister, I'd trade Ginny for her any day. I might not know Michael Corner well but I pity him being stuck with her. If you could come to an agreement…"

"Grandfather will take nothing less then a full bonding." Fred grumbled.

"Dad won't accept anything less. He hopes being a mother will cure me of wanting to fly." Angelina frowned.

"Then I see you have one option. Bond but live separately. You can attend Cannon events as spouses, when you wish to be intimate you can but you can be bonded only on paper. As for little Clarine if you are both too busy I'm sure I can ask Brecc if we can foster her. She can grow up with Galiene and Fenice, they'd be alike anyway being the daughters of twins. If in time you wish to have her live with you I'm sure it can be arranged."

"Well that would be easier, flying for the Cannons I won't have time to be a mother." Angelina chewed on her lip.

"Will Grandfather accept this?" Fred scowled.

"Who cares, you are Clarine's parents. If you are not ready to be parents someone will have to raise her. When you are ready or willing I'll give her back." George chewed on his lip, "That is if I can get Brecc to agree. He's not fond of Angelina and he really doesn't like you."

"If you can get your Slytherin to agree, perhaps I'll consider apologizing." Fred grumbled.

"You are an arrogant git." George glared. "I offer to take in your daughter and you say that if my bonded agrees then you'll apologize for his injury that is your fault? I am beyond ashamed of sharing the same face. I pity you Angie having to be bonded to the likes of him. You deserve better…I always saw you as a friend. I'll ask Brecc, if he agrees you better hope you are a lot more apologetic then you are right now. I really dislike being your twin right now." He left the two glaring former Gryffindors storming off.

XoooooX

Brecc looked up when the door to the office slammed open and then shut. "Did you deal with them?"

George threw himself into a chair, "I lectured them and told Fred he was being as stubborn as Ron. They are mad because they don't want to be parents. Fred said he has no intention or desire to be a father or a spouse. Angelina just wants to fly and won't have time to be a mother. They won't be allowed to have anything less then a full bonding. It wouldn't be right to have dad have to raise a grandchild."

"If they both refuse to take responsibility then as his twin you'll have to take it. We'll foster the girl but her inheritance or dowry is their responsibility mind." Brecc scowled. "That is if you think you can handle carrying for three instead of two…"

George blushed, "I hope you'd agree…I was unsure of how to ask. I'm glad you agree it's the best choice. Their parents won't approve but if they won't raise her, she should be raised with affection. I don't want Clarine to feel unloved…"

Brecc pushed his chair back, "I wouldn't want her to suffer either because her parents are irresponsible, selfish children."

"Well Fred has no choice but to apologize and be grateful…" George mused, his eyes flashing, "He ought to have apologized before…"

"At least he doesn't have to worry about trying to raise a family in such a cramped space." Brecc sighed.

"I'm glad you're honourable…" George grinned at his bonded, "I knew I could rely on you." He didn't have to ask because Brecc decided to do the right thing on his own…

He had the better choice in bonded; he was not the lesser twin. George was the more mature and the wiser twin, Fred refused to grow up and his bonded-to-be wasn't much better.

George moved to sit on the arm of Brecc's chair and they proceeded to work on organizing the office better.

XoooooX

Greg wasn't the wisest of wizards; but he had Mafalda's heart and hand. Yet he had yet take her to his home at Lanesborough.

They hadn't had a ceremonial bonding…

He didn't want to seem like a copycat but he was partial to the ceremony that Lovegood and Longbottom had. Greg was unsure how to broach the subject…

"There is something on your mind Greg, you can speak." Mal sighed closing her book after memorizing the page number.

"With the blood wards up, I could take you home to Lanesborough. That is if you'd rather be mistress of your own house. We're legally bonded but I was worried that you'd rather something ceremonial…" Greg mumbled.

Mal sighed, "Greg I never expected to have you which is why I refused to accompany you to the Yule Ball. I never took pleasure in your bed before we were bonded, because I didn't want to taste something I couldn't keep. The kisses we shared in secret I cherished but I knew then that your father would never approve. To be your wife was a fantasy I barely dared hope for. I held the dreams we shared unknowingly close to my heart, I was glad to come to your bed the night after you signed the bonding contract a virgin. I don't need a fancy ceremony, I am your consort, your wife and your bonded. I am the mother of your daughter and that is what matters. We'll be sharing an apartment in Hogwarts, nothing else matters to me."

Greg blinked, "So you don't want something like what Lovegood had or your adopted brother Colin?"

Mal shook her head, "George is very much in love with Brecc but they only had a contract. I'm fine with that. I spent much of my childhood being told I was an embarrassment and that no one would ever want me. I have you and our daughter to prove them wrong. I'm happy with papers. If you want to go home I'll be glad to join you. It's a bit awkward being around still. Colin is at Marcheness with Seamus. I don't know where Ron will end up but Grandfather doesn't like him so I doubt it will be here. My adopted fathers aren't very pleased with him so I doubt papa will let him stay with them. As for Ginny she'll probably be forced to move to wherever it is the Corners live."

"So do you want to return with me to Lanesborough? Now that we're bonded and you're carrying my daughter, the wards will accept you." Greg asked sheepishly.

"I told you, my place is at your side. Where you go I'll go. If you wish to return home then that is where I want to be." Mal said picking up her book, "I just hope you have a decent library."

"You are welcome to read anything you wish but please don't read Veela Romances out loud." Greg groaned. "They are a habit of Giselle's that I do not particularly enjoy."

"I promise not to do so but I think you might like to hear a few of my favourite Muggle novels. I'm quite fond of Austen's Pride and Prejudice; it's a gothic romance so there is a lot of angst and misunderstanding but no sex. I take most everything I have to Hogwarts so I had them with me when I came here. I'll read you Pride and Prejudice. It somewhat reminds me of Draco and Potter." Mal chuckled. "Maybe I should send them a copy as a belated bonding gift. Potter might enjoy it…"

"What is it about?" Greg frowned; he enjoyed listening to Mal read…

"Mr. Darcy's pride and Elizabeth Bennett's prejudice and how despite these obstacles they fall in love." Mal grinned. "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a young woman in possession of a fortune must be in want of a husband." She'd reopened her book from the beginning and began to read.

Greg moved to join her on the settee and laid his head in her lap so he wouldn't be tempted to try to read and give himself a headache. This was a liberty he would never have taken if they weren't at least engaged.

Mal continued to read, adjusting her voice to give each character personality. Stroking his hair as she read pausing only to turn the page before she resumed her petting, it was relaxing to enjoy such a simple pastime and share one of her favourite books with her bonded.

She was Lady Goyle…she the unwanted witch had been loved by a prince despite being a practical pauper. She felt as happy as Elizabeth Bennett when she finally became Mrs. Darcy…

XoooooX

Since Charlie was already on paternal leave due his pregnancy and Viktor was on loan to the Cannons, they were going to need a place to stay of their own.

They packed their own things up and locked them up in the attic of the house he'd purchased after becoming a fully fledged dragon medic and keeper. He'd saved the money up, enjoying the freedom of his own place after living in the preserve's dormitory.

They were looking for a house in Hogsmeade, because Charlie had agreed to take over the Care of Magical Creature's classes despite his pregnancy. He could resort to mostly lecture if needed. Sometimes theory was better then practical, he'd found.

His specialty was dragons but he was well read in other fields of magizoology.

"You aren't using too much magic are you dragule?" Viktor asked nuzzling his neck.

"Iubitule." Charlie melted, he'd always come off more manly then he really was.

It was just a front to hide that he was actually bent from his mother. He was also shorter then he appeared, his father thought he was over six foot when he was really 5'11. Viktor was a little over an inch taller and he liked that. Viktor was romantic and gentle as well as well read. He was slimmer and less muscular then he seemed beneath his glamour.

They had been set up by his boss Dragomir who was Viktor's uncle. He'd fallen in love at first sight, it was lust and awe at the World Cup but it was love at first meeting.

It hadn't taken Viktor long to take him to bed, Viktor had worried that he'd be what he would be afraid to lose but he was too old to be used in the Task supposedly. He hadn't had a lot of experience having never been penetrated.

Charlie almost wished he had been in the Black Lake for Viktor to rescue…

They'd bonded this past spring and conceived later so their son was due in November. Rozica hadn't liked him at first but when told her brother whom she respected had set them up she'd begrudgingly accepted him. Viktor's father Branko liked him more and Charlie had no difficulty imagining what his bonded would look like when he was older.

"You ready?" Viktor asked.

"I don't want to leave our home…" this was where they'd begun living together soon after the Tournament.

He liked Harry and all but he felt that Viktor had been cheated out the Tournament. But he wouldn't want his Viktor to have ended up like Diggory.

Charlie shivered.

Viktor frowned, "What's wrong dragule?"

Charlie blushed, "Just thinking how proud I would have been if you'd won the tournament."

"I might have been cheated out of it, but I am glad I didn't win given that the Triwizard Cup was a portkey to some musty graveyard with a mad Dark Lord in it." Viktor scowled, he had no respect for 'Dark Lord's since his grandfather Damitar had suffered under Grindelwald for refusing to submit to his rulership.

"I'm just glad you were stopped from doing anything too terrible. I might not like Diggory but I am glad you weren't punished for what you did under the Imperious." Charlie said leaning back into his bonded.

"I would never hurt you dragule." Viktor said gruffly.

"I know…" Viktor have been gentle the first time they made love. He was four years older then Viktor but Charlie didn't care. They were both Seekers, with an interest in Dragons. They were madly in love but Viktor was as clumsy at romance as he was walking on the ground.

Viktor slid a hand beneath his shirt to tease his nipples and the other into his trousers to tease him.

"Viktor we're…supposed to be packing." Charlie gasped out.

"It's been hours since we were in bed dragule." Viktor growled against his neck.

"What will you do when you're flying for the Cannons and I'm at Hogwarts?' Charlie moaned.

"Spend our lunch hours in bed." Viktor smirked.

Charlie whimpered at the idea, he'd slowly gotten used to love making every day. They had lube that kept him from pain but increased his pleasure. "You have to stop…"

"No … we both need this and it's good for our son. You're not far enough along that it's unsafe. Come on dragule, let me…" Viktor said kissing his neck.

Charlie melted, "As you like…" he trusted Viktor; his bonded knew his limits and he too wanted Viktor.

The 1994 Quidditch World Cup Seeker picked Charlie up and carried him off to bed.

Their love-making was slow and tender, Charlie was due in November. He was only four months along, they'd been sure to use contraception before their bonding. They were bonded in April and Charlie'd conceived in May.

Viktor was so pleased, Charlie was gorgeous pregnant, his bonded truly glowed. It had saddened him that his bonded refused to invite his parents but his grandparents had given consent and come to the private ceremony.

Despite being a crowd favourite lusted after by both wizards and witches, Viktor chose a simple ceremony with only his family and a friend from Durmstrang Ivanovski who served as witness. Charlie had actually reluctantly invited his elder brother only to learn that Bill was seeing his former rival the Beauxbatons' Champion Fleur Delacour.

It was odd that he was in-laws with the French Veela witch…

He was devilishly content with his dragon keeper.

Charlie whimpered at the preparation spells cast on his arse, pulling Viktor close so his bonded entered him as he moved closer. "I love you."

"I as well." Viktor kept his thrusts slow but deep.

The pace kept their orgasms at bay until they were both gasping and eager. Only then did Viktor increase his power in his thrusts.

Charlie came clinging to his bonded, once more made completely unravelled in Viktor's arms. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you…"

"It was a pleasure." Viktor smirked, "Rest now. I will finish…"

"But…" Charlie protested.

"Take care of yourself and our son. I'll finish. I'll wake you in an hour so you can cook dinner." Viktor promised.

Charlie blushed, "Okay…"

Charlie fell asleep with a smile on his face, the hand bearing Viktor's ring on his stomach.

Viktor smoothed back his short red hair, "Rest dragule."

XoooooX

Ginny threw herself on her bed at her grandmother's.

That stuck up Slytherin had her grandmother wrapped around her finger and even was a Lady. A Squib and a Muggle's daughter was Lady Goyle, granted she had an idiot for a bonded but she was still a Lady.

That damn Lilithean, how dare it make her pregnant with Corner's daughter! She was Harry Potter's destined Lady Potter.

Malfoy had him under the Imperious there was no way her Harry would carry Malfoy's babies willingly.

Her grandmother disliked her and she couldn't even owl her mother, she hated Uncle Gideon and refused to call him papa.

Her marks were apparently an embarrassment…

To be related to the three best marks of her year was insulting.

Luna was her cousin by marriage even if Neville and herself were what third cousins? To find out Colin was her half brother was insulting, her uncle raped her father and now they were bonded? Shouldn't he be in Azkaban or something? Mafalda that stuck-up Slytherin was an adopted sister- no one asked her about that! She hated Uncle Gideon! That stuck up Ravenclaw.

She was still pissed about being betrothed to Michael whom she was starting to hate. How dare he insist they be bonded? She wished she wasn't watched so carefully, Ginny would get rid of the child if she could. She had no desire to be a mother.

Let Michael have the brat if he wanted it so much. Being bonded to Michael Corner irritated her. She didn't care if he was rich, he was not Harry Potter and he wouldn't do.

She had to find some way out of being bonded for life to Michael…

The Ravenclaw maybe decent in bed but she would be Lady Potter…

XoooooX

Not only was he required to spend two hours an afternoon with Lavender, Ron was forced to do revisions and attend all the flighty blonde's healer appointments.

He had no intention of bonding to the heiress, although her having money and her worship soothed his pride.

Did Harry have to be so unaccepting of his crush on Lavender? You'd think the boy was jealous but not even Cho Chang wasn't good enough for him. Hermione was just jealous, she maybe more intelligent but she was a bossy know-it-all who grated on his nerves when she lectured. She was like a female Percy; they deserved each other, forgetting that Percy had been Oliver's lover for years.

No wonder Chang was attached to Davies; Harry was an idiot letting that one get away.

So he'd be forcibly bonded against his will to Lavender Brown, at least he'd get a decently filled vault. Merlin knew he wouldn't get anything from that stuck up git he had for a grandfather and his dad's pathetic new bonded hated him.

He couldn't count on anything from his father.

At least if he was bonded, he'd have an allowance from Lavender's dowry, sometimes it wasn't so bad to have a rich bonded.

He'd put up a stink about it, it wasn't exactly very Gryffindor but he had no objection to a mercenary bonding.

Ron cared nothing for Lavender as a person, in fact he wasn't even sure that his lust would survive very long and he sure didn't want to be a father at sixteen.

Damn the idiotic Lili-whatever creature!

Ron blamed it for his troubles, if he could have the money without the witch or the child he'd be happy.

XoooooX

Colin was glad it was only one…

He was close to birth; thankfully Seamus' Aunt Áine had some healer training and was keeping an eye on him.

Colin pitied her, finding out her only child was a Death Eater. He worried that Seamus' uncle also had such leanings but the wizard was coolly polite to him.

He liked Seamus' parents and grandparents; Seamus' grandmother Bethne was surprisingly his dad's aunt. Something that had gone overlooked due to Seamus' son growing inside him. They were merely second cousins, but it was distant enough with other blood mixed in but barely.

The first thing he had to learn was Gaelic, Seamus and his family spoke it often. It made Colin feel out of place…

Lady O'Shanesey took pity on him and gave him lessons as well as showing him how a house like Marcheness was run. Easing him into things she was…

Colin was forever snapping pictures with his camera, chronicling his life as Seamus' husband. He was shy with his new relations but tried to make the best of it.

His son was expected to be delivered sometime next month, in early August if everything continued to go well.

Seamus was forever offering him treats, Ireland was full of tastes and dishes he was unfamiliar with due to his upbringing in Wales.

Colin worried he was getting spoilt…

Seamus was being instructed in his grandfather's duties as a Lord.

Given that his Uncle no longer had an heir, if his Aunt didn't bear another child before his uncle died, then Seamus might find himself named the O Mordha heir as well.

If Colin wasn't gaining weight and looking like a chubby boy hopefully getting ready for a growth spurt you might not even guess he was pregnant. Being Muggle-raised he hadn't a clue wizards could have babies without a witch until Seamus told him. His fear of having a child and his unease with being bent had kept him from allowing Seamus to bed him or even to allow Seamus to invite him to the Yule Ball.

"Thinking a stór?" Seamus said wrapping his arms around Colin's waist, caressing the stomach where their son was growing. "How is our son?'

"Kicking…" Colin said shyly.

He maybe married to Seamus and had taken pleasure in his bed but he was still shy.

"Mmm…I see. So how are you a stór? Tired? Hungry?" Seamus asked kissing his neck.

"Content." Colin squeaked.

"Are you sure you aren't tired? Colm's kicking kept you up late…" Seamus frowned.

"We both napped while you were with your grandfather." Colin said quietly.

"Soon he'll be in our arms, you're beautiful a stór." Seamus said pressing his full length to Colin's back.

"Cariad." Colin moaned softly, a shy youth to have a lusty Irish man who was as fond of bed sports as he was of food, Quidditch and song was almost overwhelming for one who preferred quiet.

They were mismatched perhaps, but Seamus had his heart…

They stood there watching the fingers of sunlight on Marcheness' lawn.

Their wing faced the lawn they were bonded on…

Colin touched his ring remembering the feel of the cords that bound them. Once tied and blessed they'd sunk into their skin leaving a sort of tattoo.

"Together…" Seamus said kissing Colin's neck…

"Always…" Colin whispered.

They stood like that as the glowing fingers of sunlight painted the grass with gold.

XoooooX

Bill liked the Chatau Silvataine and its surrounding vineyards, it was relaxing to walk through and the wine was lovely.

However he wanted to give Fleur a home of her own…

After the battle for Tinworth and arrest of three Death Eaters, Bill had finished looking in at the property called Shell Cottage.

It was a rather common name but was in fact the same lovely manor house he vaguely remembered from childhood. During the war when he was small, his mother had taken them here when she was pregnant with the twins. After that it was too much trouble…

It had belonged to the Prewett family and ought to have been Uncle Gideon's inheritance since The Eerie was to be Uncle Fabian's.

He was welcome at Château Silvataine in Aquitaine, Weasley Hall in Godric's Hollow and The Eerie in Scotland. Have spent all his time in a dreary mismatched house that was too cramped even if there was plenty of room, Bill wanted to have his own House.

He maybe his Grandfather's heir but he wanted to give Fleur her own House, his bonded was proud in her own way and would want to run her own House. He understood that and didn't wish to make ripples of discontent between his grandmother Cedrella and his bonded.

Shell Cottage was stone and perched on the top of a sand dune; they had a lovely flower and herb garden in the front yard. From the front door was a lovely view of the sea…

Behind the house was a garden that was overgrown but could be remedied easily.

Bill had fallen in love immediately.

While he could like Charlie have afforded a home of his own, this place was a belated bonding gift.

Charlie was a blissfully happy as himself and they had served as witnesses for one another.

The house had lamps that dispelled the gloom of the House because it had fewer windows then it needed. It was painted in light colours that filled it with warmth…

There were a few minor changes he wished to make, since he had no mother and his grandmother was in Somerset, Bill offered to settle the debt between himself and the Longbottoms in exchange for them having the gardens cleared, weeded and in some cases redone.

Bill wanted a sun room erected on the rear of the house that would function as an enclosed porch, a conservatory and a room for Fleur's painting.

Thankfully, arranging such things was within Lady Longbottom's power. She had a lovely conservatory and her brother-in-law was a famed herbologist so settling the debt for such labour benefit them both.

Once the House was spruced up and given a shine, Bill would present it to Fleur as a birthday present.

It was July 20th, and his bonded's birthday was August 14th. So little time, commuting from France wasn't too terrible but Bill would prefer to be home somewhere in Great Britain.

Cornwall and Dartmouth weren't exactly near neighbours but Bill didn't care he had few if any good memories of Ottery St. Catchpole. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

He felt home, now all that he needed was Fleur beside him and their son in their arms.

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

They hadn’t gotten around to baby shopping yesterday because Brecc’s knee was stiff after making sense of the office finally so they decided to take the morning off the next day.

 

Brecc didn’t want to deal with Diagon Alley so soon after the attack there so they decided to visit the same baby store in Paris that George’s partner Harry had shopped.

 

George agreed because he was curious about Paris having only left Britain to visit Bill in Egypt a few years back.

 

It was lovely…

 

They walked into Charlene’s and George fell in love.

 

He spotted the wrought iron carriage crib and squeezed Brecc’s hand, pointing it out, “They would be perfect…”

 

Brecc laughed, “Princesses? Well the first set of female twins in the Montague line in generations well I suppose it is quite appropriate.”

 

George’s face fell at the price…

 

Brecc sighed and gestured for a shop girl, “My bonded is much enamoured with this bed. We would like to purchase two of them. He can have anything else he fancies. We’re expecting twin girls our selves and will become guardians of another little girl in September or October. So we’re shopping for three. Galleons George are no object, I want only the best for our daughters.”

 

George hugged him impulsively, “Thank you…”

 

Brecc knew that life with his ‘mother’ had been unhappy at least and the Weasleys especially by Draco had been insulted for their poverty.

 

Everything they had ever had been second hand or hand-me-downs. It infuriated to know his George had been treated unfairly. He should have told Draco to lay off…

 

George exclaimed over the Jewelled Crown iron changing table nearby and the soft pad that would cradle an infant that was paired with it. He darted around touching the large pale pink double armoire dresser that was crowned with a moulding that made it reminiscent of a castle, “This is perfect…”

 

Brecc nodded, gesturing for it to be placed on his tab as well.

 

George found a wall scone and a floor lamp charmed with lumos that the he adored.

 

Brecc was quite enjoying this little shopping trip but requested a padded stool chuckling in French to the shop girl that with three infants to provide for that his bonded might be awhile.

 

The girl twittered, “Yes… you are a kind bonded to give him such freedom. I hope I am so lucky.”

 

Brecc shook his head replying in French, “No it is I who is lucky.”

 

George darted here and there choosing this and that, turning to Brecc to see if it was alright.

 

Brecc smiled at him, “Choose whatever you like. I trust you.”

 

He found a large rug decorated with pink roses and blue-silver vines that he had to have and added it to the list.

 

There was a set of pure white bedding with pink bows that would be lovely but George hoped his princesses wouldn’t have his red hair.

 

George chose wall decorations including a lovely tapestry of a castle with pink roofed towers.

 

There was an adorable toy box with a couch like top…George had to have it.

 

He kept picking things out for his girls when he remembered his niece. The poor girl, her parents didn’t want her…

 

How could he have forgotten her as well?

 

Brecc noticed something was wrong with George and limped to him, leaning on his cane, “What’s wrong?”

 

George sniffed, “I forgot her…”

 

Brecc hugged him, “It’s alright, we’re setting up a room for her. A room right next to Fenice and Galiene’s remember? She’ll have her own room and all her own things. All the girls will have their own things. When they are babies it won’t matter so much if the twins share but when they get old enough to have favourite colours or animals we’ll get them. Not enough to seem like we spoil them, just enough so they know that we know what they like and Clarine will never want for affection. We won’t be her parents but we’ll be her beloved uncles who love her to pieces.”

 

George let Brecc reassure him; his emotions were all screwed up because of the pregnancy probably. Which was why he was so angry with Ron, Ginny and Fred…right?

 

Brecc kissed his hair, “Come on. Clarine deserves something as epic as princesses for her room. Why don’t you pick something nice? Maybe a crib and changing table similar to her cousins’?”

 

George kissed him and smiled, “You’re the best.” Then he scurried off to examine the other themes for girls.

 

Brecc floated the stool along behind him while he followed George.

 

They both decided on the fairy theme at the same time by falling for the same lavender fairy painting.

 

Then George was selecting another wrought iron crib, this one was pink and scalloped and a changing table from a design line called Magic Garden. Soon he had chosen a armoire dresser with a mirrored door and a fairy toy box. There was a lilac printed infant rocker he had to have and a flowered chandelier with a matching ceiling medallion.

 

George’s usual good humour was restored and he finished choosing furniture before turning to clothing to fill the dressers and armoires.

 

He liked dresses but with his luck his girls would probably hate them…

 

Well he could buy them anyway, until they got old enough to complain.

 

By the time he was ‘done’ for the moment anyway George did not want to know how much he spent.

 

Brecc signed the bill to have it charged to their personal vault that had been completely given to him at the time of their bonding. Before he only had a small allowance but now that he was bonded and a real adult with responsibilities so he can access to the principal.

 

Brecc paid without caring about the cost and had them agree to send it by packing portkey the next day before taking George out to a celebratory meal at his favourite restaurant.

 

XoooooX

 

Charlie had agreed to rent his old Head of House’s cottage in Hogsmeade for the next year, she had lived there during the war when she began teaching.

 

They were greatly assisted with the moving in by his grandfather’s house elves.

 

They had arranged their bedroom first, putting it in exactly the same way it had been in Romania.

 

Then they went to unpack the rest of the house.

 

Their kitchen and pantry were filled with food as well as Charlie’s dishes and silver.

 

His grandmother had surprising gifted them with new furniture for their living room.

 

It was cosy their house…

 

It was only a year and Charlie already missed the first home he had shared with Viktor but this was nice too.

 

They found the house arranged quite comfortably with the exception of their study which was still filled with shrunken furniture and boxes.

 

Viktor refused to let him cook and sent an elf to the best restaurant in town with orders for that evening’s specials as well as a sack of galleons to cover their meal.

 

Charlie curled up in Viktor’s arms, wondering how in Merlin’s name he ended up so lucky.

 

XoooooX

 

Bill stole all of the nursery things that Fleur and her mother Apolline had picked out for their son. He had floated them into a bag that closely resembled his briefcase that had an undetectable extending charm on it before flooing to Shell Cottage to meet Augusta Longbottom and her elves.

 

“You know she’ll be very angry when she finds out you messed with her nursery.” Augusta warned.

 

Bill flushed, “I had her sketch of what she wanted. She just hadn’t found a proper room at the Château.”

 

Augusta gestured at a nearby elf, “Rila will help.”

 

Bill floated everything out of the bag, “Thanks Augusta.”

 

“If preparing your house fulfils our debt I will be happy to assist.” Augusta shrugged.

 

“The garden? How is the garden?” Bill asked curious.

 

“I put Neville and my brother-in-law Alger Wood in charge of it. They are herbologists so they can deal with it. I believe they plan to prune and weed returning it to its original glory.” Augusta gestured carelessly. “The sunroom is finished just as you requested and the easel as well as the painting supplies including a roll of canvas and a variety of framing wood are arranged in closet so she can build her own canvases. The paints are in the chest as you requested in the exact order she prefers. The stool is precisely set before the easel at the exact measurement you requested.”

 

Bill darted to the sunroom and grinned, “It’s perfect.”

 

In the shaded corner was a place perfect for a bassinet and later a playpen for Louis as he grew. Fleur could paint while being sure of his safety.

 

It would be brilliant and Fleur would love it…

 

Hopefully, she wouldn’t kill him for borrowing her nursery items and having it set up as a gift.

 

XoooooX

 

Michael begged off working at Whiz-Hard so he could go baby shopping.

 

Ginny was at home pouting.

 

She lived to make him miserable.

 

Michael sorely regretted ever getting involved with her but he wanted their daughter to grow up loved. He’d take her everywhere…

 

His father was a fool if he thought Ginny would discover a mothering bone in her body after the baby was born. He’d be lucky if Ginny didn’t insist on returning to Gryffindor Tower.

 

Michael certainly wouldn’t insist that she share his apartment, he would never leave her alone with his daughter. He just couldn’t trust his bonded…

 

He hoped that she kept her distance from Harry Potter; he very much doubted that whoever he was pregnant by would be too forgiving. If Harry was pregnant then he wouldn’t be accepting of her advances.

 

Michael walked into the Diagon Alley baby store; he wanted a garden room for Michelle.

 

Princess was too common and well he liked flowers…

 

Nothing like roses which was overused in his opinion…

 

Michael didn’t know what flowers he wanted but he’d figure it out…

 

He wanted the nursery at Pembroke Park to be painted purple and yellow he knew that.

 

Pink was too commonly used and Michael wanted to be different. After all he was sure he’d ended up divorced eventually…

 

Then again Ginny wasn’t entirely stable, perhaps, she’d end up in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos. He wouldn’t be callous enough to divorce her then…

 

He wandered around the store until he found the Magic Garden theme set up beside the Fairies.

 

Michael was in love…

 

He caressed the wrought iron crib, the changing table and everything. He bought everything from the crib to the outdoor bench.

 

Insisting it be sent to Pembroke Park immediately.

 

Michael was saddened; the birth of a child should be a happy affair. It should be celebrated…

 

Yet only he was happy about Michelle’s impending arrival…

 

Michael sighed and returned to Whiz-hard Books. His father believed he should work his way up and learn his way around the business so he and his younger twin Stephen were expected to work all vacations since they were fourteen.

 

XoooooX

 

Greg had summoned one of his elves and had them prepare Lanesborough for them and then he flooed his beautiful bonded to his home.

 

He covered her eyes and led her outside to the front of the house. Then he removed the green silk blindfold and grinned, “Welcome home.”

 

It was smaller than Weasley Hall but it was homey with a Tudor-esque quality.

 

Mal fell in love at once. She kissed him rapturously, “This is really ours?”

 

Greg nodded, “Always.”

 

They walked around the grounds, Greg showing her all his favourite haunts before walking her up to the nursery.

 

Mal blushed, exploring everywhere and satisfying herself that it was perfect.

 

“These were mine and Giselle’s. I know that some people like new,” Greg started.

 

“No!” Mal said sharply, “I want them to have something that belongs to you. They have a legacy. She should be proud to have these things.”

 

Greg smiled, “I’m glad you think so too…”

 

“We’re bonded; we ought to be of one mind.” Mal laughed.

 

Greg kissed her, “Are you sure you’re not older than me?”

 

Mal grinned, “Maybe, who knows?”

 

“Cheeky.” Greg said giving her behind a playful swat that made her jump and press into him in revenge.

 

He wasn’t fond of his father’s apartments and led her down to his personal rooms.

 

Greg was a very sensual person and he looked forward to helping Mal become the strong confident lady of the manor he knew she could be.

 

Mal was almost overwhelmed but she accepted that she was lucky. This was her home, her private sanctuary. And she loved him…

 

Greg felt her resistance and worry vanish, in response he made love to her in his bed where he’d fantasized and dreamt of her for years.

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: sorry for the horrendous delay but here it is!

Chapter 10

Her first morning in Lanesbourgh Hall, Greg introduced Mal to the elves properly.

"This is your new mistress, you are to abide by her wishes as if they were mine or Giselle's. This is her house to arrange as she sees fit, if she changes anything it stays changed until she decides otherwise. We'll be returning to school in September and I expect you to keep the house to her wishes."

Their head elf nodded, "Yes master Greg."

"When it comes to holidays she'll no doubt consult you as to family traditions. One of you will be appointed by her to watch our daughter while we are in classes." Greg continued.

Mal leaned into Greg basking in his reflected glory as his wife, wife…

She was just going into her Fifth Year, hadn't even sat her OWLS and she was married with a daughter on the way. She had a family, two fathers who were proud of her, they chose her to be their daughter as well as eight brothers; seven who liked her and a spoilt brat of a sister who was jealous of being usurped.

She also had two sisters by marriage; Giselle and Millie who were fellow Slytherins and had been if not kind then tolerant of her recently.

She'd gained more standing since she and Greg had bet on Potter to win the Tasks…

Maybe now that they were more closely related she might have a friend in Luna Lovegood…

XoooooX

Brecc tugged George to the Floo and they returned to their apartments.

The Veela allure and hormones hadn't sent them into lust over the recently bonded Zabini but it made Brecc extremely desirous of having George.

He had to be gentle because of how close George was to birth.

George banished their finery to the laundry and led Brecc to their bed. Lying on his side so that Brecc's weight would be on his good leg George waited for his bonded.

Brecc kissed him taking possession of his mouth, running his hands over George's body and giving in a little.

George trusted Brecc to restrain himself just enough…

They usually were satisfied with frotting, mutual masturbation or the few times Brecc took and pleasured him with his mouth.

"I want you George…once is never enough." Brecc groaned into his mouth.

George shivered, "I need you…"

Brecc cast charms though he usually preferred to prepare George himself.

George pushed Brecc up against the headboard of their bed and took him inside his body.

Brecc caressed his bonded's back, arse and cock, marvelling in how happy he was.

They moved together gently but eagerly…

George wrapped his arms around Brecc's neck and surrendered even if he was riding.

Brecc lifted his bonded up and down by his hips while rocking into him.

They came together, well almost.

George was very sensitive since he was pregnant. He snuggled into Brecc, "I love you."

"I know…"

Brecc stroked his hair and caressed George's swelling stomach; he would be a father very soon. He wasn't completely used to being a husband and he would be a father…

Thankfully they were both out of school…

Well he had missed revision lessons but he could sit his NEWTs soon…

He was not going to return for a second seventh year like Marcus! Brecc had more pride then that.

A soft snore came from his shoulder.

George was asleep…

The closer he came to birth the more he slept, Brecc was pleased he was trusted so easily.

He adjusted himself so he was lying comfortably back on the pillows and his knee propped up. George snuggled tight to his good side he kissed the messy red curls and closed his eyes.

He was…happy…

XoooooX

Viktor used a few pruning spells to clear up the garden and the yard.

While he was fond of Charlie's house near the Preserve this place was nice too.

Charlie threw open the nursery windows and was bathed in morning sunshine.

Viktor whistled at him and was rewarded with a blush.

Charlie glared at him, "The neighbours will hear."

Viktor laughed out loud, "Not really I added privacy charms to the wards. Nothing we do or say will ever been overheard or viewed against our will. We could make love out on the lawn and no one would know but us."

"Devious Durmstranger." Charlie teased.

"Horny Hogwarts boy." Viktor tossed back.

"Come up here and say that to my face." Charlie smirked.

Viktor Apparated right into the bedroom and pounced on his bonded, "Horny Hogwarts boy of mine."

Charlie groaned, "I wanted to set the nursery up."

Viktor chuckled, "Very well. Nursery first then we can start getting acquainted with this place."

Charlie pushed him playfully, "You're terrible."

They examined the nursery and started to put everything the way Charlie had decided in their previous home. It was smaller this cottage but Charlie didn't care. He didn't plan to stay forever. Just a few years…

XoooooX

Bill was hard at work at Gringotts when he heard his mother-in-law's voice.

"Where is Meester William? I must zee heem."

Apolline sounded somewhat frantic.

Bill rose, crossing the room in three strides and opened the door, "How might I help you la belle-mère?"

"Mon ange is most upset." Apolline began, "She's nesting and her things, le bebe's things are missing."

Bill winced, "Oh…I had hoped that she wouldn't have noticed."

His mother-in-law frowned, "What 'ave yoo done?"

Bill gave her a sheepish look, "I inherited a house and I have been fixing it up so it's worthy of your daughter. I had a sunroom added on and the nursery laid out just the way she wanted. The house had the perfect room."

"'ow 'ave yoo done zis?" Apolline frowned.

"Lady Longbottom owed me a life debt, I told her that I would consider it paid if she would ready the house for Fleur. I was going to gift it to her for a birthday present." Bill said shifting his feet nervously.

Apolline blinked and then clapped her hands, "Zat was most tzoughtful. Ef only Fleur wasn't zo distraught…"

Bill sighed, "I suppose I'll have to gift it to her early if she is so upset…"

Apolline nodded, "A pity, a pregnant panicked Veela is not good."

Bill checked his watch, "I suppose I could take an early lunch…"

"Zhat would be wise." Apolline nodded.

Bill offered her his arm and they made their way to the floos where they flooed from London to Fleur's current home, her birthplace Chateau Silvataine

They were met by weeping house elves that spoke in French to their mistress.

Bill's French wasn't perfect but he got the gist of it.

He left the Receiving Room and made his way to the wing he shared with Fleur.

His beautiful bonded was weeping, normally very composed, he'd heard her described as cold which was far from the truth.

Bill knelt before her and pulled her hands from her face, "3omri."

Fleur was despondent, crying in such quick French he could hardly catch a word.

Bill sighed, "Nothing is wrong, dry your tears. I was trying to gift you with the perfect gift."

"William where are me bebe's things?" Fleur sniffed.

Bill grinned, "You trust me?"

Fleur frowned at him, "What 'ave yoo done?"

Bill sighed, taking out his handkerchief, "Portus."

Immediately they were whisked across the Channel to the sunroom in Shell Cottage.

Fleur gasped, pushing him away from her. "Where iz zis?"

"Happy early birthday." Bill grinned, "Welcome home. This is yours."

Fleur's face was full of confusion as she took in the Sunroom, her eyes scanning the empty easel, the familiar stool, the bassinet in the darkened corner and the familiar chest. "Zis is?"

"It's called a Sunroom or a Solarium, I had it built to paint in. I thought you could paint while Louis slept. You said you wanted to stay at home with Louis until he was old enough to go to school." Bill said nervously. "I thought we could get him a playpen when he's older but you could still keep an eye on him."

"Me bebe's things…ze are 'ere?"" Fleur asked dabbing her face with a handkerchief.

Bill held out a hand, "Come with me."

Fleur clutched her handkerchief in her hand but reached for with her free one.

Bill led her through the house, showing her the library, the kitchens, the parlous, the receiving room, their bedroom and finally the nursery.

He gestured dramatically and the door opened.

Fleur stumbled back, shock crossing her face, "eet iz…magnifique…" her voice drifting into French praise.

Once Fleur had examined the nursery top to bottom, Bill pulled her into his arms, "Welcome home beloved."

Fleur had overcome her shyness with him mostly and kissed him back. "Merci…merci beaucoup William."

"I wanted it to be worthy of you…." Bill said when they broke the kiss. "I maybe grandfather's heir but you deserve your own place."

Fleur laughed, a clear bright sound. "Yoo are too sweet William."

Then Bill let her go to explore their home while he sent one of their elves to prepare a quick luncheon so that he wouldn't get in trouble for tardiness.

XoooooX

Buying nursery things Michael was discovering was less nerve-wracking then arranging a nursery.

Ginny had locked herself in a private room and was tended to by an elf that he had ordered to watch her from the shadows and prevent her from taking any action that might harm his child.

Finally Michael threw up his hands and sent for his mother Gwen, well technically she was his stepmother and his mother's cousin but having lost his own mother Grace at birth Gwen Corner formerly of the House of Ollivander was the only mother he and Stephan had ever known.

Gwen showed up tucking her knitting into her robe, "What do you need Michael?"

Michael gestured at the boxes of shrunken baby things, "I don't know how to arrange in a way that would be workable. I have all the things I think I need and maybe those I don't but I want Michelle's room to be perfect…"

Gwen tostled his hair, "I always knew you'd be a wonderful father, you're so good with your sisters. It's merely a matter of relaxing and considering what works best. I think the crib ought to be near the morning light don't you think? Then the babe will wake naturally with the sun. The changing table should be on the wall to it's right so you can change and dress her for the day."

Michael caught on quickly and hugged her, "Thank you mother."

The woman beamed, "I don't think could be prouder of you if you were born my son…"

Gwen had never treated him and Stephan any differently then her daughters, having moved in after they were born to oversee their care. Eventually affection grew between her and his father who was a pompous git but he was good to his kids and all of his sisters had large dowries.

His mother told him tidbits about parenting and praised him for taking such attention to his daughter's need for a parent.

Not once did she chide him for his daughter's unworthy mother, Rowena knew just how often he wished he'd distained Ginny's advances. Yet, his daughter was a gift and he would treasure her…

Between himself and his mother, Michael arranged a functional and yet lovely garden themed nursery for his daughter.

XoooooX

Ron was absolute furious, he had been bonded against his will to Lavender.

Now to his horror he had to share a residence with Lavender's dog-faced Slytherin cousin Pansy Parkinson.

Lavender was forever humming Celestine Warbeck songs in a croon while she crocheted things for her daughter.

Ron was not claiming that kid!

Lavender giggled, "Isn't it wonderful Pansy? Our daughters will go to school together! Maybe they'll be friends."

"Doubt it," Ron sneered, "so are you bonding to Malfoy dogbreath?"

Pansy flinched, "That is none of your business Weasley."

"Dad says it's to Lord Crabbe." Lavender said beaming.

"Some old guy? You cheated on Malfoy with some old wizard? I knew you snakes weren't trustworthy." Ron crowed.

"My cousin means Vince," Pansy hissed looking up from her own needlework.

"That fat stupid troll who pays more attention to his food then his marks?" Ron asked incredulous.

"Aren't you the boy who spends more time tending to your status as the friend of Harry Potter then your marks?" Pansy tossed back.

"Potter's just jealous of my being with Lavender, he and Hermione turned their backs on me. They deserve one another."

"Potter and Draco left Hogwarts at the same time, I hope they aren't bonded. My Draco wouldn't really join blood with that dirty Halfblood."

"He's not your Draco," Ron sneered, "you're carrying Crabbe's spawn remember? How does it feel knowing that your babies will have trolls' brains?"

"Well you only pass because you make Granger do your work." Pansy retorted.

Lavender clapped her hands, "I think it's time for tea."

Pansy rose, "I think I'll take mine on the terrace. I don't wish to spend anymore time in that socially inept buffoon's company."

"How soon will she be leaving bonded?" Ron sneered.

Lavender flinched, "That is up to father, I don't involve myself with such things."

"The sooner she leaves the better," Ron smirked, "Bonded to Crabbe, isn't just fantastic." He chortled.

Lavender swallowed, "It's been nice having her here. With our mothers both gone, she is my closest cousin. Penelope is so far above me that she barely notices me at all.

"What about your precious Pavarti?" Ron mumbled.

"She's busy preparing for her and Padma's Bondings. Likely they'll bond according to their culture." Lavender shrugged, "I'm hoping that I can be a part of it. I know that Pavarti and Padma are close, so perhaps they would rather be bonded at the same time or be each other's witness. I know that I'm her best friend and that's enough for me. We'll raise our daughter to be friends just like Dean and Seamus would raise their sons."

"You should have bonded to Pavarti." Ron said storming away just as an elf arrived with tea.

Lavender dropped her blanket and buried her face in her hands, "I wanted you." Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

XoooooX

Since George and his Slytherin were off serving as witnesses, Fred reluctantly gave in and agreed to meet with his grandfather, his adopted father and Angie's father.

"Finally saw some sense?" Lord Johnson asked.

Fred snorted, "Not really, the three of us came to an agreement."

Septimus raised an eyebrow, "The three of you?"

Fred scowled, "Technically it's the four of us but who is counting? Angie doesn't want to be a mum anymore then I want to be a dad. We agreed on that much: she wants to fly and I want to focus on our business. So thanks to George we came up with a compromise."

Lord Johnson's furrowed brow deepened. "What would that be?"

"Angie and I are married on paper. She has a small apartment of her own, while I live above the shop. George and his Slytherin agreed to raise our daughter until we were willing to be parents."

Lord Johnson turned to Angelina, "You agreed to this nonsense?"

Angelina glared, "I don't want to be a mother, I want to fly. I can't be worrying about a baby when I'm working. Fred will be too busy and George offered."

"Young Master Montague is alright with this?" Gideon frowned.

Fred shrugged, "Apparently, they decided raising three infants wasn't much harder then two. I suspect that the babies will sleep in the office and family-loving George will come up to feed them. Unless they leave them to the elves."

"I can't believe you'd do this!" Lord Johnson shook his head.

Angelina fumed, "It's not my fault that some mater creature decided to knock me up. Sure I like Fred but I wouldn't have considered myself the Bonding kind. We'll attend all functions as a couple even if we don't live together. If we're in a passionate mood we'll turn to each other. It's a good compromise."

When Angelina's father and his father-in-law were about to protest, Gideon held up his hand. "I know I'm just here as an observer but I'd like to say that I think their proposal is worth considering. What is the alternative? They don't bond, the child is a bastard and we look like fools for allowing it? As for the child they are parents and they could have left it with us to raise but instead George and Brecc have offered to raise her with their daughters. Considering that Brecc and Fred have no reason to like one another, that Brecc would agree to this proves he is the better man. I do hope you did apologize to the Montagues."

Fred scowled, "I plan on it. I told George if his Slytherin agreed to his proposition then I would."

Angelina smacked the back of his head, hissing, "Watch your mouth!"

Septimus glared, "I will agree to this one three conditions that you do properly apologize to Brecc, treat him with respect for doing you this favour and you sit your NEWTS."

Fred's cowl deepened, "Fine."

Angelina tossed her braids, "What are my 'conditions'?"

"You rent an apartment from Sancus Malfoy, you do not bring any other wizard into your bedroom, you fly for the Cannons for five years, you attend any function you are invited to with Fred always, we don't have any scandals attached to you, no pregnancies during your contract and at the end of that if the Harpies offer for you we'll consider letting you go." Gideon intoned.

Angelina huffed, "Like I would have any reason to break any of those. I already said I would do most of them."

"Then it isn't too strenuous." Septimus declared, "Since we're all in agreement sign the contract." Shaking his head at their stubbornness…

Once the two selfish youths signed, their guardians let out silent sighs of relief.

Their Houses couldn't be embarrassed now…

XoooooX

Colin was slowly getting the hang of being 'Consort of the Manor'…

Seamus' Grandmother Bethne was showing him the ropes, letting him plan the meals and was slowly letting him take the reigns by letting him redecorate the nursery as well as his and Seamus' apartments in their wing at Marcheness.

Since he'd been raised outside the Wizarding World, Colin insisted on using family pieces and relied heavily on Lady Bethne's advice.

He had never had a mother and his dad had always been working…

He had looked after Dennis as best he could but he was still uneasy about this. Bearing a child frightened him; he still didn't understand how a baby could be inside him.

So much time around Muggles…

A part of him resented his father for letting him grow up thinking he was a Muggleborn…

He didn't really understand the situation between Molly, Arthur and his dad. Nor did he want to…

Going from being the oldest of two to a middle child with six elder brothers, two younger sisters who were his age and Dennis was enough to unnerve one.

He blushed thinking about Seamus; his bonded was good to him. They were about a year apart in age; they hadn't really gotten close until well the DA even though Seamus had flirted with him and asked him to the Yule Ball his third year. He thought Seamus was gorgeous, the older Gryffindor wasn't really that tall but he was taller then he was. Given how tall his fathers were, his short stature was quire an enigma, if it wasn't for his eyes and the reddish colour that was coming in now that he wasn't a Creevey anymore you won't believe he was half Weasley.

Seamus was gentle with him and didn't mock him for his fears; Seamus had been raised with one foot in the Muggle world because of his Muggle father and the other in the Wizarding world because of his mother. It helped some but Colin felt so unprepared for this…

He still felt that only girls could be mothers even though he knew his dad had bore him and Dennis.

Now that he understood a bit more, he recognized the strange sensation as 'kicking'. He hadn't understood what he'd been experiencing was until Healer Tonks described it.

A baby…

Their baby, sure he'd looked up to Seamus and fancied him a lot, Seamus was gentle and with him but was their love enough to base a forever relationship on? He was only just turned fifteen…

Seamus was sixteen, they were just kids. How could they be expected to raise Colm up right? How could they manage school and parenting? Seamus was going to be a Sixth Year so he was going to be starting his NEWTS courses while he had his OWLS preparatory work this year.

Colin hid his face in his hands, he didn't want to abandon their baby but how could they do both?

Learning about his parentage made him feel like he didn't even know his dad much less himself.

Last he saw Dennis it didn't seem to bother him, unlike Ron or Ginny who were furious at the whole situation.

The older five had welcomed him, Dennis and Mal kindly. With Charlie and Viktor promising to help Greg and Mal with their future careers. His dad had helped all of them with bonding, even helping Greg gain control of his inheritance. Colin felt guilty about being jealous about all the work his dad was putting into building their family.

Almost as weird as having two brothers who were Head Boys, one a House Captain, two in-laws who were Triwizard Champions, one of which had flown in the Triwizard Cup.

His dad actually went out and bought a Quidditch team…

He hadn't even known his dad knew what Quidditch was until his dad wrote him just before he found out he was pregnant…

Colin was still worried about waking up and finding out this was all a dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 11A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Fleur contemplate changes to make their houses homes while Michael attends a healer appointment for Ginny and has a confrontation with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time hasn't it? Sorry! I decided to break this very long chapter into pieces so we could have a peak at the Weasley-Prewett clan.

* * *

Chapter 11

Mal was exploring her new home and taking notes on changes she wanted to make…

While she had decided to keep the Goyle nursery furniture, Mal had disliked the colour scheme and choice in decorating. She giggled to herself; Seamus' best friend was an artist. She had the silly idea about making Gwenyth's nursery Disney's Cinderella themed just so she could write:

'A dream is a wish your heart makes'

on the wall.

Sometimes growing up she'd felt like Cinderella and as cheesy as it was sometimes she regarded Greg as a prince but only the side he showed to her of course.

Though in her life who exactly deserved the title of fairy godmother?

Look at her waxing sentimental, how utterly unSlytherin of her, then again she was the Slytherin who read Shakespeare and Austen for fun.

Greg had arranged to meet Sancus in his office this morning to see if there were any missteps his sire had made with regards to his finances and how they could recoup the losses.

Mal had heard her adopted grandmother mention that clearly she was much beloved for Greg had gifted an entire Quidditch team to Gideon as a bride price.

It made her even more nervous, adopted pureblood she may be but Mal was still born to a squib and a Muggle…

Mal had requested that one of the elves retrieve some books on decorating, design and presentation in regards to houses such as this.

While she wanted her daughter to grow up in a nursery with same fine things that Greg himself had used, Mal did want to put a stamp on this house.

These days she felt like a mixture of Cinderella and Lizzy Bennet, her past life was Cinderella but in this new life she was Mrs. Darcy.

Mal had picked out a vacant room near the library and set it up as her own study as well as investigated the cellar to find the best room for her brewing. She wanted to be a bit like Nana Cedrella with her own space and domain in the home.

There was a room that had been a brewer's paradise but had fallen into disuse.

Mal cleaned it up herself with a mixture of Muggle and Magical means before she brewed an easy potion to relax. Of course she was careful not to brew with any ingredient that might be considered dangerous for a pregnant person…

Mal would find her feet quickly, after all Lady Weasley, well Nana Cedrella had been kind to her in a Slytherin fashion and had made her feel far more welcome then Ginny. Cedrella seemed to prefer her to her blood granddaughter; Mal wondered how much of that was due to personality conflicts and how much was due to their shared House…

As the Lady of the House of Goyle by bonding and legally Greg's consort, Mal truly outranked Ginny socially. Ginny was the bonded of the heir to a publishing establishment, the reluctant wife of Michael Corner, Michael didn't seem like a bad sort but she did pity him for being saddled with Ginny.

Mal looked forward to a life with Greg, she just hoped that no Death Eater loyal student would attempt to harm him for his 'betrayal'.

If they did, well they'd find themselves on the end of a Black wand. There were some benefits to her closeness to Nana, as the granddaughter of a Black both before and after her adoption, Nana had told her to make the House respect her by taking up the social duties of the Queen. The lecture in politics were quite interesting, and Slytherin was going to met Mal Goyle, Queen of Slytherin and consort of Lord Goyle who was a very different person from Mafalda Prewett.

XoooooX

Fleur had been stunned by William's gift…

He had planned to give her a house for her birthday? He had even exchanged a life debt to ensure that it was perfect?

They had spent a few nights and days in this lovely home together…

The nursery was exactly the way she wanted it to be and the room that William had selected was perfect.

That he even had a room built for her painting made her even more in love with him…

Maman had promised that when she found her mate it would be the little things that made him worthwhile…

Her father had abandoned his Dark Family for Maman, he had out of all of his brothers been the only one to attend Beauxbatons and he had fallen for Maman soon after he started so he spent all seven years there trying to prove his worth.

Maman hadn't expected to like William after discovering that she was pregnant outside of a bonding and it was due to a welcome party that got out of hand. Yet it was William's courtly nature and his promise to do anything to make up for his offence that won Maman's approval.

William had given her joint access to his personal vault and gave up his bachelor apartment in Cairo, while he showed her and Maman his finances; William never once asked to see hers.

It wasn't until after the New Year that William realised that she was the eldest heiress to the famous Delacour vineyards.

He hadn't cared, after being fussed over and her attentions courted at Beauxbatons it was lovely to know that William liked her for just being Fleur…

To her that was worth more then all the gold in Gringotts…

Papa hadn't know or cared about that either…

He had given up a title for Maman…

She had fallen for William's looks at first, he was dangerous and wild looking but inside he was a warm, caring man. While she hadn't officially met William until later, she was drawn to him the first time she saw him the morning before the Third Task and she had overheard he worked at Gringotts. Due to her marks getting a job at the bank wasn't all that difficult and well, she wanted to get to know William to see if they were mates like she thought.

He was so much more then his looks and Fleur had spent time since she had fallen pregnant getting to know the real William Weasley…

He had spent time with her as well and he listened, unlike all of the wizards in school, he listened. Rodger Davies had been so bedazzled by her allure that he would have agreed with anything she said no matter how ridiculous it was. To be honest she was still quite immature then, it was the Second Task that made her grow up.

As frightening as having her bebe's things disappear had been, never had she imagined that her William would go so far for her…

The garden was beautiful, the solarium was perfect; even her painting things were arranged the way she preferred, while the house could do with a few adjustments, after all every woman wants to put her stamp on her home but the rooms that mattered were prefect…

Perhaps, Louis was the best thing to happen to her…

XoooooX

Charlie met with Filius Flitwick; his old Charms Professor to discuss his lesson plans for his classes.

"I see that bonded life is treating you well Charlie."

Charlie blushed, "I fell in love here you know…"

Filius chuckled, "Really?"

Charlie nodded, "It was during the Tournament, I was here because I worked at the Reserve that the dragons were from. My boss Dragomir who runs the Preserve is my Viktor's uncle, he introduced us…" he admitted nervously, "I've never been so happy…"

"Just be careful alright? I know that teaching is supposed to be less dangerous then wrangling dragons but I want both the instructor and the students to have safe but informative lessons." Filius admitted warily.

"I don't intend to try to keep a dragon for a pet, or any of Hagrid's other dangerous 'pets'. Potentially dangerous creatures such Hippogriffs would need to wait until the students were more mature and able to cognitively understand how to properly approach them." Charlie said sternly.

The two then went over the lessons; Charlie knew something about Hagrid's lessons and had sat through Kettleburn's so he knew how they were taught but Charlie didn't want to put anyone especially himself in danger…

Having taught here and at Beauxbatons, much to Charlie's surprise the new Headmaster had a few ideas and had worked with at least three Care of Magical Creatures teachers so he was a good resource for flushing out his plans for the school year.

XoooooX

Perhaps it was too soon to take another day or hours off but Michael wanted to make sure that Ginny was attending her healer appointments and he wanted to know for himself how the pregnancy was progressing.

So he had made an appointment with Andromeda Tonks at Pembroke Park at lunchtime so his father couldn't complain much…

He arrived from Whiz-Hard Books' main office into Pembroke's Receiving room to find Healer Tonks waiting.

Michael bowed, "My apologies for my tardiness. It was harder to get away then I thought."

"Ginevra is?" Healer Tonks asked.

Michael winced, "In her rooms? I had a set of rooms assigned to her prior to our bonding. I also assigned an elf to make sure that she does nothing that might harm the baby. Since she refused to behave with decorum, she isn't really welcome to join us for meals so at my insistence she keeps to her rooms. "

"Given her temperament I can understand why you wouldn't be very keen to allow her to mix with your sisters." Healer Tonks said stiffly. "About her mental health,"

Michael groaned, "I am completely in favour of her seeing a Mind Healer but she claims to be 'just fine'. I believe that her trauma might be responsible for her unreasonable fixation on Harry Potter and if she would consent then I would be very grateful, also I would be more likely to allow her what she would claim was freedom."

"Our time does grow short Mr. Corner." He was gently chided.

Michael flinched, "My apologies healer," he held out his arm; "I will gladly escort you to Ginny's apartments."

They silently made their way up to Ginny's rooms.

They would have been connected but Michael had sacrificed their shared parlour and turned it into a nursery since he planned to be Mishel's primary caregiver.

If he hadn't needed the study on his side of the apartments, Michael would have given it up to serve as the nursery.

Michael and his stepmother Gwen were among Ginny's few visitors…

In fact Michael discovered his mother with Ginny when he arrived with Ginny's birth Healer.

"You'll not befriend me Mrs. Corner," Ginny sneered, "you're not even Michael's real mother, therefore you're just trying to win points with us both. I don't intend to stay bonded to Michael and as soon as he has his stupid child I want to be free."

"Ginny," Michael said with brittle patience, "your healer is here."

Ginny glared, "You asked _her_? It's her fault we're bonded!"

"Mrs. Corner," Andromeda said with ice, "I had nothing to do with your pregnancy other then it's discovery. Now, I am here at your Bonded's request to determine how your pregnancy has progressed since I merely determined if you were pregnant at your previous exam. That was all I could do at the time but I have Gideon's observations prior to your bonding."

"There must be a way to get rid of this child…" Ginny muttered to herself.

"Mrs. Corner, I am afraid that you are too far along to end the pregnancy without the probability of injuring yourself." Andromeda snapped.

"How far along am I healer?" Ginny sneered.

"Gestation wise I believe you will likely give birth in mid-September, which means you probably conceived in late January or early February. Making you around seven months so just past the middle mark of the second trimester." Andromeda said with cold politeness.

Ginny scowled, "There is no way I can be rid of the child before school starts?"

Andromeda snorted, "I would not consider induction or surgical removal in your case, it is far healthier for both bearer and the foetus for your delivery to be natural."

"It least it will be close to the beginning of the school year, you'll have plenty of time to catch up academically." Gwen Corner said politely.

"You'll win no points with me madam." Ginny snipped.

Michael glowered, "That is our daughter's grandmother you're speaking to."

"She's just a stepmother." Ginny shrugged.

"She may not be my mother by blood," Michael snapped, "but she is the only mother I've ever had in my life. She was my birth mother's best friend and she took me into her heart, Gwen Corner has always treated Stephan and I as if we were just as much her children as my sisters are. Mishel is her granddaughter and you are her mother, which makes you Gwen Corner's daughter-in-law so you will treat her with respect."

"And if I don't?" Ginny glared.

"Then you won't be returning to Hogwarts in September, you'll stay here and as soon as Mishel is born, I'll be signing you into the custody of the Mind Healers in the Janus Thickey ward." Michael retorted.

Ginny flinched, "You wouldn't!"

Michael shrugged, "If you don't behave yourself then that is the closest you'll get to escaping being bonded to me."

"You're a fiend!" Ginny stomped in frustration.

"You are the most stubborn wench I've ever met." Michael snarled, "I want our daughter to have a stable bearer but if you persist in this wild behaviour then you'll need treatment."

"Fine! Take the disgusting squalling brat! I don't even want it! You and your precious mummy can coo and cater to it. I hope you don't expect me to live with a squalling infant! The moment it's born, I'm returning to Gryffindor Tower!" Ginny stamped.

Michael tried to hide how that news hurt, though to be honest he was expecting it…

"I hope you enjoy being a single parent!" Ginny said with triumph, "I wonder how long it will be before you call mummy for help…" then she pranced off and left them alone.

Andromeda sighed. "I'll be assigning myself to Hogwarts' hospital wing until next July so I can be available for the students as needed. I may also teach a birthing class for witches as well as a rudimentary healing class for parents."

"I doubt that Ginny will attend the former but I would be interested in the later." Michael said quietly. "I know I brought this on myself for being involved with her and it might have happened even without the Lilithean. I will do my best by Mishel, even if she won't have two parents she'll at least have me."

"You are taking this in a very mature manner." Andromeda said kindly.

"Michael is the eldest of five younger siblings, I've always known him to be mature…" Gwen said quietly.

"I have other appointments to attend to." Andromeda sighed.

"Yes, I'll escort you to the floo myself. I need to stop by Hogwarts before I return to the office." Michael said offering his arm.

"Thank you Mr. Corner, I think you'll be an excellent father."

He didn't have much of a choice, with Ginny refusing to have anything to do with the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 11B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender and Pansy go baby shopping, Vince and Ron visit Hogwarts regarding apartments and Michael stops by Hogwarts to ask his old Head of House about an apartment for his 'family'.

 

Chapter 11

 

Lavender and Pansy were escorted by house elf to go shopping for their babies.

Vince had agreed to meet them in Paris and treat them to lunch but he had a few errands to run.

Pansy hadn't been keen on the idea but she had a craving for escargot and Vince could afford to take them to her favourite French restaurant in Paris.

Pansy would buy nothing less for her children then Charlene's and Vince had given her a promissory note that allowed her to charge his personal Crabbe vault. While her betrothed had turned from podgy to muscular the previous summer, he still didn't have the brains or prospects to rival Draco.

Pansy was still infuriated that her father had been in favour of the bonding, her mother Azalea had died during childbirth and had failed to give him a son. Her pregnancy was only forgiven because she was bringing heirs to both the Parkinson and the Crabbe lines because she was carrying male twins.

Lavender knew this because her cousin had befriended her; they had never been close growing up because her own father resented Lord Parkinson for how he'd treated her Aunt Azalea.

Pansy and Lavender were very interested in fashion, though they deplored the other's choice in Bonded, they were becoming like sisters after a fashion.

While Lavender was glad for Pavarti getting her dream boy Dean, the bonding plans didn't seem to be including her…

As Pavarti's best friend that was painful…

At least they'd promised to be godmother to one another's child…

"Done brooding cousin mine?" Pansy drawled.

"I wish…"

"That our Bondeds could come with us? You know as well as I do that neither would have any clue what to get. Much less how much a baby needs."

Lavender flinched, "You're right, I'm sorry."

Pansy snickered, "I wonder if Vince will request that our apartments are Hogwarts are close."

Lavender sighed, "While I wouldn't mind I had hoped…"

"To be close to Pavarti," Pansy snorted, "I know that Vince is glad I have a female friend since I've spent so much time about Draco, Vince, Greg and Blaise. Millie never had time for me, she was always attached to Giselle and Tracey was always with Daphne. I didn't really meet Elaine until Hogwarts and she's more bookish then I."

"Well we're flooing to Charlene's for the babies and then we'll be heading to Celestine's for ourselves. After all, we'll need clothes that will be flattering even though we'll be pregnant." Lavender swallowed.

Pansy snapped her fingers.

Immediately Brown house elves Sage and Kelly appeared.

Lavender gave them a forced smile, "Take us to Charlene's and stay close."

"Yes Missy Lavender!" the elves bowed.

Each elf took the robe sleeve of their assigned mistress and they took them to the requested destination.

Lavender's father had given her a certificate for Charlene's and she already had an account at Celestine's. Normally, she went shopping with Pavarti, not that Pansy wasn't interesting company, but it was nice to have a cousin.

They were delivered to the front stoop of Charlene's Baby Emporium in the Rue de Leon.

Lavender adored Paris it was one of the biggest hubs for fashion.

The two cousins browsed the displays of the nursery furniture sets with the eye of a connoisseur.

While they had never purchased such things before, they both had an eye for quality it was a gift.

After all they had redone their own rooms a few times due to boredom and well it wasn't as if their fathers really cared.

Lavender was expecting a girl the same as both Pavarti and Padma, while Pansy was expecting twin boys.

 

XoooooX

 

Vince's errands included finally signing the bonding contract between himself and Lord Brown.

Unlike Greg who had a handful of Lords who were willing to help him, Vince had to prove his sincerity before Lord Brown would even consider his offer even though there were heirs involved.

There was also the matter of his daughter Lavender's pregnancy and the refusal of the sire to bond to her.

Vince might not be the quickest wand in a duel or the fastest broom in the shed but he did know that Lord Brown's own child would come before his ward. Especially when Lavender was farther along then his Pansy.

Unlike his cousin Greg who had random proofs of his intelligence, Vince was not as smart as he was. Vince knew that Pansy was far more intelligent then he was and he was sure his lack was due to his Goyle blood but he actually liked his mother Graine and had allowed her to stay at his family seat to raise his younger sister Isolde.

Once they had signed the bonding contract finally, Vince spoke, "Lord Brown, it may have been forward of me but I have an appointment with the Headmaster to arrange for private apartments for Pansy and myself. In your sombre judgment would it be wise for her to continue as a prefect or in light of her pregnancy should we request that another be appointed in her place?"

"It would be wise of her to resign, since it would be stressful enough balancing motherhood and NEWT courses her sixth year. It might be wise to recommend someone unbonded?" Lord Brown grumbled.

"I believe that Daphne is still single and has higher marks then Pansy, she would likely prove a fine prefect." Vince offered.

"Very well I will accompany you to this meeting, Ron ought to accompany us as well."

They then flooed back to Lord Brown's home to fetch Ron before flooing to the Headmaster's office.

Ron scowled, when he tumbled through only to find what Vince suspected was a sibling. "Charlie."

"Ron."

"Checking on me?" Ron snarled.

Charlie shook his head, "I was meeting with my old Charms professor to discuss my lesson plans. I'm taking over Hagrid's classes."

Ron gaped, "No!"

Filius Flitwick frowned, "Now Mr. Brown-Weasley hiring is between me and the Board of Governors. Mr. Weasley is highly knowledgeable in regards to his subject and Hagrid has decided to transfer to Beauxbatons."

"Then I'm dropping Magical Creatures." Ron scowled.

Lord Brown sniffed, "One of the few classes you actually did well in and you're dropping it?"

"I don't want to be taught by the likes of him."

Charlie flinched, "I have no idea what you could possibly find distasteful about me."

"Maybe that you whore yourself to a professional Quidditch star?"

Vince glared, "What is the problem if he is bonded to a wizard? It is his business not ours."

"Keep out of this Crabbe!" Ron snapped

"We're here on other business and I'm sure that your brother had more important matters to deal with rather then bandy words with you." Lord Brown glowered.

"I wanted to discuss where my prospective apartments with Pansy might be." Vince said politely, "After all, it would be unkind of us to insist on returning to the dormitories when Pansy will be giving birth in a few months."

Headmaster Filius tapped a roll of parchment, "Where would you like them to be?"

"Pansy has dropped Potions," Lord Brown shrugged, "So anywhere other then the dungeon since those steps would be eliminated from her path. It will be more difficult I suspect for her to manoeuvre the closer to birth she gets."

Headmaster Filius nodded, "The professors have been discussing that. There is talk about separating the students so that the NEWT students who are expecting or are currently parenting are taught together and an elf run nursery could be nearby. I have taken to hiring more teachers so that it will be easier for the teachers. I have given my younger students fourth and younger to two teachers, both of them are my apprentices Audrey Ollivander who shall teach the younger years and while the other Penelope Clearwater will be taking the Third and Fourth years. Remus will be taking over the elder students. Charlie is teaching an elective so he can easily handle those responsibilities."

"I have no objection as long as both sets of students are given the same amount of work." Lord Brown shrugged.

Headmaster Filius nodded, "Of course, the only difference that the parents will have slightly more leeway when it comes to homework."

Ron got a conniving sort of look on his face, "Really? What kind of leeway?"

"Leeway that I very much doubt would be applied to you young man. I don't see you as the feeding, burping, nappy changing and bathing sort of parent." The Headmaster shook his head.

Ron snorted, "Isn't that what house elves are for?"

Lord Brown scowled, "If you believe that Lavender will be that sort of mother then you need to think again."

"I am not going to share a room with a bawling infant." Ron grumbled.

"It is expected that bonded couples live together and share parental responsibilities so that their education doesn't suffer." Filius chided.

"I didn't ask for this." Ron said with crossed arms, "I was forced into it. Dad never helped mum with the babies."

Filius snorted, "I doubt she would have allowed it. I am sure that Arcturus would have done so gladly if he'd had the opportunity."

"You mean with that creep Gideon…" Ron spat.

"Gideon Prewett and Arcturus Weasley were in love before they ever set foot in Hogwarts. They were devastated when they were Sorted into different Houses but they insisted on staying friends. Severus Snape and Lily Evans reminded me of them only without the romance, yet the strength of their friendship was sorely tested. I am glad they are finally together, if anyone deserved happiness its them."

"You're only saying that because they are both technically on the Board of Governors." Ron sneered.

Filius snorted, "That's like saying I make sure my granddaughters get to be Prefects or Head Girls when they aren't even in my House."

"You're old like Dumbledore, aren't you a great-grandfather?" Ron snickered.

Filius glared, "I'm younger then Dumbledore by like twenty years!

Ron sneered, "Really? Could have fooled me."

"You are a fool to speak to the Headmaster so." Lord Brown said sternly, "I disagree with your dropping that class and as your legal guardian until you turn twenty-five, I will insist you continue the class. Whether you choose to fail it or not is up to you."

Ron sputtered, he hadn't known…

"I didn't understand until this moment why that was a clause in your bonding contract. You will treat the Headmaster with respect as well as the rest of your professors." Lord Brown snapped.

Vince attempted to change the subject, "Now I think that if it were permissible that Lavender and Pansy as well as Patil sisters have apartments near one another."

"What does Crabbe not want to be near his friends?" Ron taunted.

Vince frowned, "I want Pansy to be comfortable and to have witch friends near if she needs them. I can find Greg if I need to. I want her to be comfortable and if needed she can take a class off if she feels unwell. I'm willing to pay to obtain good notes for us both to study from. If I sat through the class I can help decipher notes, I might not be the best student but I will try harder…I know I have to do better. I don't want my sons to be ashamed of me…"

Ron sneered, "As if they couldn't be…"

"It's nearly August, both Pansy and Lavender are due to deliver about mid-to-late September. They should move straight into their apartments so they have time to arrange their nurseries to suit their taste." Lord Brown said smoothly as if Ron hadn't spoke up.

Headmaster Flitwick laid out a rough likely not exact floor plan of the castle, "I think it would be wise to put your apartments on the Fifth floor, there is more space there I believe. I've tried to balance the apartments as best I can…"

Lord Brown bowed, "With the number of pregnancies and empty dormitories I am sure that you have."

"Adding privacy charms so babies crying don't disturb passers-by has also been a task." Headmaster Filius shrugged.

"What about privacy charms on the nursery so that they don't disturb anyone?" Ron retorted.

Headmaster Filius frowned, "We will expect that parents arrange for childcare personally. We would prefer if they shared the responsibility equally."

Ron snorted, "Absolutely not, I didn't want to be a father or a bonded at this age. I certainly don't plan on dancing attendance on a squalling infant."

"Even if Lavender is unwell?" Vince scowled.

"Of course not, she has a house elf after all and what business of it is yours?"

Vince sighed, "Pansy and I have yet to discuss how intimately involved she wants to be with our sons' care. I would of course support her decision."

Filius rose and clapped him on the shoulder, "Good for you, I hope my granddaughters' future bonded are as wise."

Ron spat, "Wise? Crabbe?"

"You were the worst marks the last few years Mr. Brown-Weasley, you have no right to cast stones." Headmaster Filius chided. "Making you a prefect was a mistake."

Lord Brown grabbed Ron's shoulder in painful grip, "Thank you Headmaster, I know that Lavender and Pansy went shopping for baby things today. If it is no trouble perhaps they can floo to the castle and be taken to their apartments to arrange the nurseries?"

Vince bowed, "If the Headmaster would have me shown where they are, then I would gladly help them both."

Lord Brown nodded, "If Ronald refuses to assist then he can return to Wren Grove."

The Headmaster snapped his fingers and an elf appeared, "Please escort Lord Crabbe to these apartments." He scribbled on a scrap of parchment and then handed it to the elf. "Far be it from me to tell an expecting witch that she can't arrange her nursery when and where she sees fit. Especially a Parkinson, they've always had the tendency to speak their mind much like a Black. I was once blessed to call such a witch my bonded."

Vince was surprised, "If she was anything like Pansy, you are a far stronger wizard then you appear to be.

The elf nodded and Vince followed it down the moving staircase.

XoooooX

Michael flooed into the Headmaster's office before returning to Whiz-Hard Publishing, "Professor Flitwick."

"Ah Michael how is bonded life treating you? Come sit down."

"I am a fool…" Michael groaned. "I'm stuck with a mad bonded, she's convinced that she's meant to be Harry Potter's consort and she wants to be rid both of myself and our daughter. She plans to return to the Tower and leave me with the baby as soon as it's born."

"That means that you would be the baby's primary caregiver then, have you given any thought as to how you plan to balance fatherhood and your position as prefect?" his old Head of House asked.

"I haven't told father yet but I'm resolved to giving up my badge. Stephan is tied with me for marks, it's probably nepotism but I think he deserves it, I know he's shy but he just needs to get out from beneath my shadow."

"That is incredible selfless Michael, I am proud of you. You know if you ever need anything my door is still always open." Filius praised.

Micheal planned to have a daybed placed in the nursery so Ginny could sleep in the apartment's bedroom until the birth…

"I came to ask where I might spend the last two years I have at Hogwarts? I won't leave Mishel to mother so I can't stay in the dorms. Might I have an apartment?"

Filius nodded, "I have an open apartment on the Fourth floor. Your neighbours would be your in-laws Mal and Greg Goyle, Seamus and Colin O'Shanesey as well as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Is that suitable?"

Michael shrugged, "I have no objections…"

"Good man, then I'll give you a portkey to your new rooms so you can arrange them to your liking."

"Thank you Professor." Michael bowed.

"You're quite welcome and I'm proud you, you're maturing quite well and I look forward to meeting your daughter."

Michael accepted the portkey and was whisked away.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Chapter 11C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the really long chapter 11...
> 
> I was bored so I decided to write more of Lavender and Pansy's shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AriadneVenegas who has been a really doll and has given me much food for thought.

Chapter 11

 

Brecc had, once their finances and the shop were straightened out; it was open and being looked after by Fred and Verity, turned to his NEWTS and with George’s help had studied fiercely.

 

He’d missed all his NEWT exams due to Fred’s ‘prank’ but thankfully George had already taken them, while he wouldn’t give him the answers- which Brecc wouldn’t have accepted, his bonded did narrow down what to study, which was helpful.

 

 He was just finishing his last exam when his George arrived beaming, “Hi Brecc…”

 

Brecc waved his hand and his test flew to Professor Ogden who was overseeing his exams since Professors Tofty and Marchbanks were busy.

 

Brecc patted his good leg, “It’s good to see you.”

 

George waddled over, since the discovery of his pregnancy he’d put on weight and his carrying twin witches had become more apparent. “My dads invited us out to see the Chudley offices and they were having lunch delivered.”.

 

Brecc kissed him lightly, “Very well…”

 

They left the Ministry of Education’s offices together, pausing by the Ministry office of his father who liaisoned with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement because he served on the Security Council.

 

His father barely acknowledged them but thankfully his father begrudging agreed that between his knee and George’s pregnancy that the long trek up to the floo in the Atrium was too far.

 

It was a short trip by floo; since George exited first he caught Brecc who stumbled.

 

Landing was a painful but normal by now experience for Brecc. George should look after himself and their unborn daughters more then him but Brecc was flattered rather then irritated by George’s selfless doting.

 

A chuckle greeted their ears, “I see someone’s taken to bonded life like a duck does water.”

 

George turned bright red.

 

Brecc smirked even as he leaned heavily on his cane, “Of all the persons I could have been tied to by that parasite, I certainly lucked out with George. He’s a Snitch of a person.”

 

George buried his face in Brecc’s shoulder, Brecc was just as excited and wary about their impending parenthood but he was as irritated with the Lilithian as he was grateful.

 

“How is your irresponsible twin?” Gideon asked.

 

George flinched, “He’s practically married to the shop and bonded or not, he’s still just as much of an irascible flirt as always.”

 

“Well technically he’s Alan’s problem not mine even if he did keep his birth surname.” Gideon shrugged. “So I’ve ordered out, it’s quite interesting how many applicants we had for the open staff positions. I actually had to borrow Percy to hold the interviews; we should be running smoothly by the time the season starts. Maximus says that the team seems to have a great deal of talent. He’s separated the practices so that he can focus on his Chasers, Keepers and Beaters to whip them into playing as a team. He plays as a Seeker opposite Viktor for two hours in the morning and two in the afternoon.”

 

“How is Dean coming with his designs?” George asked.

 

“He contacted Percy to let us know that he has preliminary sketches. He had a prior engagement so he sent his sister and his stepfather to deliver his designs; they’re joining us for a working lunch. Dean claimed to have only had a little time to focus on it. His Muggle mother had a high stress job as a neonatal nurse but between his impending parenthood and his sister receiving a Hogwarts letter she hasn’t survived the shock. Dean chose to move his family to the Dearborn family’s main estate and filed for magical emancipation with the aide of his aunt’s mother-in-law. Apparently, his stepfather is excited about our world…”

 

 “I was thinking about hiring Dean to paint the nurseries…” George mused.

 

“Is he the one who painted the Quidditch banners?” Brecc asked.

 

George beamed, “Ron doesn’t think he’s any good but I asked Dean to design our logo and many of our product labels. Drawing isn’t one of mine or Fred’s talents…”

 

“Well in that case, then Percy’s hiring him to work for the Cannons was brilliant.” Gideon chuckled.

 

George shrugged, “He’s a born organizer, he memorises laws like he does history dates and if what he did when you bought the Cannons is any indication he is wasting away in the Minister’s office. Hell he went all the way to America to find you a manager who had the possibility of whipping the Cannons into shape.”

 

“He’s a good kid, bookish and shy, like me honestly.” Gideon muttered.

 

“When Mu…” George paused to correct himself, “Molly failed with Bill, she bullied Percy endlessly to study hoping to make him her new golden boy to redeem the family honour that she lost.”

 

Gideon snorted, “That sounds a lot like my sister.”

 

By now they had reached Gideon’s office.

 

To their surprise there was someone outside.

 

George frowned, “Max?”

 

The cinnamon haired former Hufflepuff Beater smirked, “Weasley?”

 

“You are?” Gideon asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Maxine Augusta O’Flaherty much to my mother’s dismay, her only child and I didn’t even have the courtesy to be born marked by the right bloodline. You went to school with her I believe, Faith Burbage? I go by Max actually, mother wants me to find a career since I managed to end up siring a child with Tony. Aunt Mairsile wants me to work at the shop but I want to fly. Can you please have someone from the Cannons tell Aunt Mairsile or mum that I’ve been employed? Sure I wanted to fly for the Harpies but a contract on a silver platter is nothing to sneeze at.”

 

“I’ll send Percy.” Gideon said dismissively, “I’m sure he’ll set her straight.”

 

Max nodded, “That will have to do. I never thought I’d need a copy of our contract, you might want to have Percy bring one.”

 

Then the former Hufflepuff slipped past them.

 

Then Gideon led his Arthur’s fifth son and his lover into his office where Percy, Arthur, Dana and David Thomas were.

 

XooooooX

 

The last persons Lavender expected to find at Charlene’s was a shamefaced Pavarti and her twin in the company of their mother Parma and their fiancés Dean and Su.

 

Pavarti yelped. “Lavender? Why are you with Pansy Parkinson?”

 

Lavender was hurt, “She’s my cousin and father’s her guardian until she moves in with her betrothed. Since you’ve been silent all summer I had to have someone to talk babies with.”

 

Dean frowned, “I thought you two were writing each other.”

 

“Explaining the particulars of a Hindu Wedding to an outsider is very time-consuming, but we finally came to terms between Lady Longbottom and Su’s father. They finally agreed to hold the bondings our way and my daughters were married yesterday. It’s bad luck to have twins married separately. We decided to celebrate their married state by coming to purchase nurseries,” Mrs. Patil said with a shrug, “since they cannot celebrate the chaturthikarma for three more days.”

 

Lavender tugged on Pansy’s hand, her bottom lip trembling, “Don’t let us keep you.”

 

Pavarti called out voice quivering, “Lavender wait.”

 

Pansy glared at the witch, “She’s your best friend, she wrote you weeks ago officially asking you to be her witness and you didn’t even bother replying. She made excuse after excuse for you, saying that you probably had to ask Padma instead because she’s your sister. As if having Weasel as the reluctant sire of her child wasn’t bad enough, she has a best friend who can’t even be bother to owl her to tell her that she won’t be more then a guest. You went and got married without even telling her, this is why I don’t bother having female friends.”

 

Pansy then followed Lavender until they were hidden by a tall armouire, her cousin actually sagged, her emotions winning and the girl crumpled.

 

Lavender’s shoulders shook with silent sobs.

 

Pansy would have hexed Pavarti but being pregnant herself she didn’t dare.

 

“A non-Hindu couldn’t be a married outside the faith! Pah! Their parents probably railroaded them into it. Thomas looked like he’s eaten nothing but those lemon drops Dumbledore was so fond of. I just know that Finnigan is going to be just as hurt.” Pansy fumed.

 

They were surprised when they heard Vince’s voice.

 

“Pansy? What happened? Is Lavender alright?”

 

Pansy gave him an icy look, “I’m going to talk to Thomas. Make sure everyone leaves her alone until she calms down.”

Then she stalked off back in the direction Lavender fled from.

 

Pansy wasn’t entirely surprised to find Thomas walking towards her; she glared at him, “Thomas.”

 

“Actually it’s Dearborn, Dinadan Dearborn. It was a shock to learn my wizard father was a Lord and rich. Now I understand why you’re mad, I’m still wrapping my head around the whole thing. I know that they violated the Marriage Act of 1954 passed by the parliamentary body of the joint Pakistan and India Ministry. Pavarti’s family is powerful back there, huge even. Lady Augusta fought hard but we gave in. She and Su’s dad agreed the ceremony would be Hindu if the contracts were Gringotts. We’re having our bonding receptions in three days. So we can go with our original witness choices, if Lavender can forgive her I know Pavarti still wants her.”

 

“I’ll talk to her. Give Lavender time to calm down. We’re going to keep look around. If Lavender wants to talk I’ll ask you to join us for lunch. That is if you can stomach my eating escargot.” Pansy sniffed.

 

Dean shrugged, “It’s for Pavarti, I’ve handled difficult things before. I’ll try to give your lot space.”

 

 “Good. You keep to your side of the store and we’ll do the same until our witch calms down.” Pansy’s voice was still icy as she flounced away.

 

While she didn’t really dislike Thomas for any other reason then being a Gryffindor and she wasn’t especially close to the Patil girls after they were sorted, Lavender was family and she’d been hurt. That grated at Pansy more so then being engaged to Vince…

 

Vince had a point before, blood really did trump all…

 

Normally, it wouldn’t bother her but living with Ron Weasley who treated both of them like garbage made Pansy wary about moving out and leaving Lavender alone when even her best friend ignored her…

 

That didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed about not being Lady Malfoy, she was…

 

It had taken her time to calm down and sort out her feelings, she wasn’t attracted to Draco that was true, painfully so.

 

Nor had Draco shown her that he was attracted to her, when he asked her to the Yule Ball it had been more of an obligation then a real wish and she remembered Vince had been upset.

 

At least she was going to end up with someone who obviously cared for her, was of the proper rank in society, had similar beliefs and was going to make her a Lady.

 

Lavender wasn’t even that lucky, she had the misfortune to love and be carrying the children of an impoverished sixth born son who happened to be very unmotivated academically.

 

Pansy had little hope that Lavender would be happy in the future, Ron certainly hadn’t be any kinder to her in the week since they were legally bound together. In fact he had refused to share a room with her and not out of respect either.

 

By the time she returned to Lavender and Vince, Lavender had calmed down.

 

“Come on cousin, we’ve got three babies to buy for between us. Who in Hogwarts is more fashion-forward then us? We’re going to have the most stylish babies, Vince promised anything I want and I’m sure he’ll let me buy a few things for your Gwen. After all, my sons are going to need a godmother.” Pansy said airily.

 

Vince coughed, “Of course, I did say that money wasn’t important. Only the best for my sons.”

 

Lavender gave them a weak smile and Pansy smirked, shopping almost always made a witch perk up.

 

Pansy dragged her over to the fashionable array of diaper bags that were even more stylish then some purses.

 

Pansy had done some research before coming shopping by sending elves to fetch all of the magazines for expecting witches.

 

Recognising the line Augustine Long Pansy and Lavender dug through them before deciding on one each…

 

Lavender chose Boxy Backpack Diaper Bag in Weekend in Windsor; while Pansy decided on the fanciest even if she was having boys and well, black went with everything so she picked Skyline Satchel Diaper Bag in Black Chai Tea Cake.

 

They shoved the diaper bags at Vince before heading off into the furniture section.

 

After a while a sales girl appeared and Vince addressed her in clumsy French, his best friend and cousin Greg’s mother was French after all.

 

He showed her a list of what the two witches liked.

 

Pansy wanted the entire Chelsea Nursery set in Espresso from the cradles to the nightstands.

 

Since they were having twins and needed two nurseries, he ordered two cradles, four cribs, two bookcases, two armoires, three dressers [they would only need one at Hogwarts but later he was sure they would need at least two at his home], two nightstands for lamps, as well as two of the rocking chairs that Pansy’s eyes gleamed at. Pansy needed four sets of the Marina Rays Crib Bedding Set so that there was at least one spare.

 

Lavender had fallen in love with the Glitter Garden nursery set, not to be confused with the Magic Garden; the former was painted wood while the later was wrought iron. Lavender preferred the same rocking chair only in white and she had seemed the fondest of the In Full Bloom 3 Piece Crib Bedding Set.

 

Lavender didn’t have the expensive choices that Pansy did but Vince thought that the nursery would look tasteful with the garden theme she seemed to favour.

 

After all, the Browns were well-known for their affinity for nature names…

 

Pansy and Lavender next moved to the slings, harnesses, carry cots, prams and strollers.

 

Pansy chose the grey and green stroller by Gracielle that had two detachable carrycots, while Lavender picked a sling with the same print as her diaper bag.

 

The stroller was charmed to levitate when it encountered stairs and would drive as if it were coming down a hill so not to bounce the infants and would automatically brake if there wasn’t a hand on the guide handle. It was also collapsible and could store in a bag if one needed to floo. Not to mention it had sizing charms for children who weighed up to full two stones and up to eighty centimetres.

 

Since the stroller had the carrycot lined up back to front rather then side-by-side, they were more practical for the castle’s corridors, Vince might not be the fastest broom in the cupboard but he had some common sense. The basket underneath had enough room not only for Pansy’s diaper bag but also her school bag if she didn’t want to carry it.

 

Since Dean and Pavarti’s party was moving into the nursery furniture, Vince followed his bonded and her cousin into the baby clothing.

 

Vince handed the list to the shop girl who vanished to put their order together.

 

Vince while not fond of shopping knew that Pansy was and well he wasn’t going to tell her to stop.

 

Eventually Pansy and Lavender finished choosing clothes for their expected offspring, Vince escorted them to the sales desk where he purchased all of Pansy’s choices as promised and added the diaper bag with the matching sling to his order as a gift.

 

Lavender hugged him and thanked him tearfully.

 

Dean and Pavarti showed up with Padma, Su Li and Mrs. Parma Patil just as Vince and Lavender finished paying for their selections, the clothing added to the packing portkeys; they had one packing portkey for each nursery.

 

Pavarti whispered, “Lavender?”

 

Lavender frowned at her, “What?”

 

“Are we okay?”

 

“You didn’t invite your best friend to your bonding, how can we be okay?” Lavender said coolly.

 

“We haven’t signed the Gringotts’ contract yet so we’re not bonded according to British traditions.” Dean offered.

 

“I still want you to be my witness…” Pavarti whispered. “You’re my best friend…”

 

“You haven’t written me at all this summer,” Lavender fumed, “You’re asking me to check my schedule to come sign a contract that just happens to not be signed to make up for not inviting me to your bonding and I’m just suppose to pretend not to be hurt?”

 

“You just had your father’s lawyer come by and shove the contract in my daughter’s face.” Parma Patil sniffed.

 

Lavender flinched, “I wanted a full bonding but no one else involved in Ron bonding to me wanted one, I had hoped that I could be part of yours.”

 

“Growing up I wanted a very lavish bonding myself.” Pansy snorted, “Yet I have no mother, my godmother is out of touch and legally I’m orphaned. Only my guardian and Vince likely signed my bonding contract, I don’t even think the one they chose I had to sign. Then again unlike you, or perhaps like you I’m feeling rather alone.”

 

Vince shrugged, “It wasn’t fancy just business sadly but I had no intention of letting our sons end up with the same poor luck as the former Bones heiress.”

 

“Half our trouble was trying to find a lucky day on such short notice to avoid such a thing happening to us.” Parma shrugged.

 

“To mention that I was raised Catholic and Su is a Taoist.” Dean observed dryly. “Not that I cared much even if Lady Augusta did, as long as I ended up Pavarti’s husband that was all I cared about.”

 

“Taoist Weddings are personal and always are devised between the couple, there are no set rituals Dean.” Su spoke in a soft but stern voice. “A Hindu wedding was important to Padma, I always knew that, even if it irritated my parents I had already decided that she could have her dream Hindu wedding.”

 

Padma, the quieter of the Patil twins squeezed her hand.

 

Dean then addressed the sales girl behind the counter, “Pavarti wants these added to our bill the Princess Dreams Crib, Armoire, Dresser/changer, the white Adult Rocking Chair, two Ivory and Pink Silk Crib Bedding Sets, plus the Sashay Satchel Diaper Bag and Sojourn Sling in Alluring Azaleas.”

 

Then Dean paused thoughtfully, “Padma wants the entire Lauren’s Love Nursery set, two Marianne Crib Bedding sets, the Sojourn Sling and Sashay Satchel Diaper Bag both in Southwest Skies. I’ll cover both.”

 

Pansy smirked, covering both Patils’ nurseries interesting…

 

Lavender and Pavarti made up after hugging and were whispering.

 

“Perhaps, you would like to join us ladies for lunch? If Thomas has no objections.” Vince offered magnanimously.

 

Pavarti and Lavender looked up from their whispered conversation.

 

Lavender swallowed, “Are you sure it’s okay Vince?”

 

Vince shrugged, “You’re family, if having lunch with your best friend helps mend the breech it’s no trouble. Besides, you’re Pansy’s first female friend and I think she could do to have more. That is if Pavarti will share you with her. I actually requested for the three of you to have apartments nearby. I think Professor Flitwick assigned all four of you ladies apartments on the same floor.”

 

When Parma offered no objections, the Dearborn-Li party joined Vince, Pansy and Lavender for lunch.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested reactions to the news of Harry's bonding by those related to the Weasleys...

 

Chapter 12

 

July 27, 1996

 

Lavender was nibbling at huge platter of fresh fruit that Sage procured from somewhere, ignoring Ron’s disgust as he shovelled bacon, ham, sausage and fried potatoes in his mouth.

 

Sorrell finished his own toast and jam before rising, “Father may I floo to spend the day with Elijah?”

 

“Oh yes of course…” her father said absently as he set down his Daily Prophet and picked up the Quibbler that he usually skimmed since few decent articles could be found in it before or since Potter’s interview last fall.

 

Lavender was surprised when he addressed her, “Lavender, didn’t you write that Ronald was close friends with Harry Potter?”

 

Lavender frowned, setting down her pear, “Yes father but they haven’t written all summer.”

 

“Harry’s jealous because he’s got no one and Hermione thinks she’s good enough for a pureblood.” Ron said with a mouth full of food.

 

“I wouldn’t say he has no one.” Lavender’s father smirked, “It says right here that he’s bonded, to Malfoy no less.”

 

Ron’s reaction was to sputter and spray food everywhere.

 

Sorrell glared at him rising, “I’ll be leaving now, excuse me.”

 

Linden snorted at Ron’s lack of manners, “No wonder your family wanted sell you to me rather then buy my daughter to join their family.”

 

“It’s all my slutty uncle’s fault.” Ron snarled taking a vicious bit of his bacon. “Harry would never marry a Malfoy, I’ve told him for years that Slytherins are filthy, slimy untrustworthy snakes and that he should steer clear of them.”

 

Linden chuckled almost vindictively, as he opened the paper so Ron could get a proper look at the front page.

 

On it was Harry curled up on a settee with Draco Malfoy each holding an impossibly tiny baby who looked like them, not that one could see clearly with the photo being black and white.

 

Sitting opposite them was a beamed pregnant Luna Lovegood…

 

“It has to be an elaborate hoax.” Ron growled. “Harry maybe a naïve fool but he wouldn’t end up with Malfoy. He’s supposed to marry Ginny, everyone else knows it.”

 

“Well apparently Harry Potter missed the memo if he’s bonded to the Malfoy heir and given him heirs to both the Malfoy and Potter line.” Lavender’s father said dryly.

 

“If that’s why Harry backed off as a friend because I’ve been watching Lavender…ugh maybe he liked me and when he realised I wouldn’t like him like that he went after Malfoy. How could this happen? Harry will not stay bonded to Malfoy; he’ll have to get divorced…soon. Probably only married because the babies but they don’t have to stay married. He’d be better off without him.” Ron took off fuming. “He’s probably counting down until he can turn Harry over his master You-Know-Who…

 

Linden handed the paper to Lavender, “Pansy might be interested. I know she doesn’t get the Quibbler and I doubt Crabbe does either.” Then he was off to the Ministry.

 

Ron’s temper was legendary and well, Lavender had the good sense to get out of the way.

 

XooooooX

 

Mal had started subscribing to Luna’s Quibbler when the Daily Prophet went to the crups and started printing vicious diatribes about Harry Potter.

 

Most of it was nonsense but every once in a while there was an article worth reading.

 

She blinked at the Article entitled _Harry Potter’s married_.

 

She reached over to grab Greg’s sleeve, “Greg!”

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Mal read the article out loud because Greg wouldn’t be able to read it properly.

 

By the time she finished, Greg laughed.

 

Mal frowned,  “What is so funny?”

 

“So Draco finally married his Potter? That Lilithean was an angel in disguise. Giselle is bonded to her Millie, we’ve got each other and Draco bagged his Potter. Twins and non-identical twins at that; I didn’t know Draco had it in him. Good for him, no wonder Lucius was so calm about helping us defect he already had.” Greg smirked, “We’ll have to write a letter of congratulations. Slytherin will be turned on its ear. The only trouble there might be would be from the Carrows…”

 

“You think Pansy will bit her tongue?”

 

“You know she really didn’t care for Draco like we care for each other, Vince is a good guy. He’ll make her happy if she doesn’t take the news badly.” Greg shrugged. “I think everyone in my year in Slytherin aside from well Theo, Daphne, Tracey and maybe Elaine is bonded now. Vince has Pansy, Blaise is with Adrian only a blind person wouldn’t know that, Draco has Po…Harry and I’m with you. Daphne is probably still crying her eyes out at over Blaise, why she had to fall for him when he’s ice around her I’ll never known. Theo’s a Hufflepuff at heart, Tracey is strange and Elaine just keeps to herself.”

 

“You think that our House will accept us?” Mal frowned.

 

Greg snorted, “They better because you’re my bonded and the mother of my daughter. You’re the adopted daughter of Lord Prewett and the granddaughter of Lord Weasley. You’re not the same kid they used to bully and now I’ve got no reason to ignore it.”

 

Mal kissed him lightly, “I hope you don’t have to use Muggle methods Greg.”

 

Greg threw an arm around her slim shoulder, “Why would I?”

 

“Because using magic outside of class is a one-way ticket to detention and well, our daughter wouldn’t want to be known as the daughter of a wizard who hexed himself into a suspension.” Mal said warningly.

 

“Good thing I’ve got you to keep me on the right path.” Greg chuckled lightly.

XooooooX

 

Pansy had ordered her personal elf Izzy from Macclesfield to pack all of her personal possessions and have them moved to Vince’s home. She had moved in yesterday at lunch, once she had her nursery here situated then she would worry about the one at Hogwarts.

 

She nearly choked on her lemon tea when Lavender appeared sputtering, “Pansy, oh dear. The Quibbler has another interview with Harry. Ron had to be sedated, he went nuts.”

 

Pansy snatched it from her, “Potter got married? To Draco?”

 

Vince snorted, “Somehow I’m not especially surprised. He’s been obsessed with Potter forever. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was so a porcupine Fourth Year because he was falling for Potter. He has always watched him with a funny look and they have had the weirdest connection, almost a sixth about where the other is.”

 

Pansy might have realised she didn’t have the right sort of feelings to be Draco’s wife but for him to have chosen Potter, a Halfblood over herself galled.

 

She was from a rich pureblood titled family and she was Draco’s social equal…

 

What did Potter have? He was a Gryffindor and best friends with the Mudblood Granger, he was the Dark Lord’s natural enemy. How could Draco’s father allow this?

 

“Pansy?” Lavender squeaked, “Are you alright?”

 

Pansy closed her eyes, “I’ll have to be.”

 

“You must excuse her, her father planned for her to be Lady Malfoy.” Vince shrugged.

 

Lavender paled, “I thought you two were friends, I didn’t realise. I only came because Ron’s gone nuts because father thought it was interesting news to read at the breakfast table.”

 

Pansy set down her teacup with a soft clatter and began taking steadying breaths.

 

Draco hadn’t trusted her…

 

They’d known one another since Draco was born and he didn’t ask her to be his witness or one of his sons’ godparents…

 

It hurt, granted her expectation of being Lady Malfoy was probably annoying but she’d thought they were partners and comfortable with one another.

 

If she really was Draco’s friend then she would have to raise her sons to be friends with his…

 

Pansy peeked to read the names.

 

Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy and Orion Lucian Potter.

 

The names were very Black and Malfoy but not so much Potter…

 

Pansy had a little over a month to come to terms with and accept Potter as Draco’s bonded.

 

It wouldn’t do to appear contentious and hurt when she didn’t even love Draco as more then a dear friend.

 

She had to mourn the loss of a childhood dream and not a failed romance, better the former rather then the later or else she might end up a vicious harpy and she really didn’t want to.

 

XooooooX

 

After being sent a copy of Harry’s issue of the Quibbler last year by the twins, well it was likely George Bill had taken up a subscription.

 

Much to Fleur’s bemusement, she preferred to get her news from the Franciscan Herald.

 

Bill had a habit he took from his father about reading his paper with a big cup of coffee.

 

Fleur was humming a French Lullaby while sketching and nibbling on rye toast that their house elf had prepared for her.

 

Her father looked after the business end of the vineyard while her mother surprisingly enough liked to tend the grapes herself when she wasn’t chasing him down to Gringotts.

 

Bill choked on his coffee while he accepted the paper from the post owl.

 

“Willyam?” Fleur frowned setting down her quill, “What iz wrong?”

 

“It’s Harry, Gabrielle will be so disappointed. He’s gotten bonded…” Bill coughed.

 

He’d had to miss most of his siblings’ Bondings because the goblins wouldn’t give him time off. It would explain the funny look when someone mentioned Harry…

 

His ‘I’ve got a secret’ look that Bill knew so well…

 

Fleur frowned, “Leetle ‘arry? ‘e iz bonded?”

 

Bill tilted the paper so she could read it, “With babies.”

 

Fleur looked faint, “But ‘e iz only a boy…”

 

“It must have something to do with that Lilithean Uncle Gideon and Grandfather have been talking about that made most of my brothers expectant parents. George and Colin are going to give birth before September and I’m not sure when my sisters will. As for Ron and Fred’s girls…” Bill shrugged.

 

“Yoor family is growing…” Fleur said caressing her own swelling belly. “Zhey weel all go to school at ze same time, not like me and Gabrielle…”

 

“I didn’t attend at the same time as my younger siblings either, I was Head Boy when Fred and George started and Charlie graduated before Ron started.” Bill chuckled.

 “Well we can have more children if you want, I know Louis wasn’t planned and he put a hold on your plans. I just want you to be happy.”

 

Fleur giggled in French, “I don’t care about a job, I only started at Gringotts because you were there. I thought after I saw you before the Third Task that maybe, just maybe we were mates. I don’t need to work; I can always handle business affairs here in Britain. It would make Maman happy if I took an interest in the vineyard. I can work on my own terms; look after Louis and paint when I please. Perhaps, I’ll see about using the garden to grow fruit that we don’t have at home. Fruit flavoured wines are getting popular and I can see about raising blackberries for the merlots for example.”

 

Bill had had a crash course in French and was getting better but he wasn’t completely fluent, “Whatever makes you happy darling, I’ll support your choice.”

 

XooooooX

 

While Brecc didn’t take a subscription to the Quibbler, George did.

 

He opened up the paper and read it in bed while sitting against the headboard.

 

The best thing about being self-employed and in charge of product development was that George could set his own hours. The fewer the better the longer he was pregnant, especially when he was forbidden from brewing. Besides, they had plenty of product most of which they hadn’t sold a large amount of at Hogwarts just enough to wet the appetites of their fellow schoolmates.

 

If he or Brecc wanted to sleep in they could, after all with one shop well it wasn’t as if they had to worry too much about.

 

Fred and Verity ran the floor after all and saw to the customers.

 

Thank Merlin too because he just wasn’t the people person Fred was, he was good at pretending he was but he much preferred his lab.

 

George had an odd quirk when it came to the papers; he read it from the back to the front page.

 

Likely a habit of having to read it across the table from his dad or having to fight for it, when his older brothers still lived at home he was usually the fourth person to read it. Fred never bothered aside from the sports page and neither his mother nor his younger siblings cared about news.

 

Except when his mother read the paper the morning after the Riot, you’d think she actually gave a damn after that display but it was all window dressing for Harry.

 

Brecc was just starting to stir when George finally reached the front page to see a beaming Luna seated with Harry, Draco and their boys.

 

George sighed loudly, “Of course they couldn’t go back without saying anything but really, the Quibbler?”

 

It was a semi-legitimate news periodical, that had published an interview with Harry before regarding the death of Cedric the ponce Diggory and the Rebirth of You-Know-Who.

 

Sure they’d made a dent in You-Know-Who’s circle by derailing its attacks in Hogsmeade, Godric’s Hallow, Tinworth and Diagon Alley but it wasn’t as if they had vanished as a threat. Likely the only reason no one attacked in Yorkshire was because the Goyles lived there and didn’t want any damage to their property.

 

Then again, how like the Malfoys to make such a splash but with an unusual medium…

 

George hoped that both Harry and Draco knew that they were doing…

 

XooooooX

 

Micheal was eating breakfast with his family.

 

His dad had the Daily Prophet, the useless gossip hound rag that had its stories handed to them by a Ministry person who likely had the same mindset as Umbridge.

 

Micheal wouldn’t be surprised if she practically wrote some of that garbage and then force-fed it to the reporters.

 

Sure he was smart enough to keep his head down but he had joined the D.A. and he’d taken what he’d learned to teach his brother Stephan, his best friend Terry Bott and that prat Anthony Goldstein who had such a high opinion of himself you would think he had Granger’s marks instead of being somewhere in the late teens to early twenties in marks. There was another boy in their dormitory, Kevin Entwhistle but he like Stephan preferred books to people.

 

He dabbed his mouth his serviette and then picked up his Quibbler, he’d only taken it to read the interview and to get a copy you needed to order a year’s subscription.

 

Micheal took one look at the headline and the picture for the lead story.

 

Rowena’s diadem!

 

Potter was bonded…

 

To Draco Malfoy no less…

 

Oh that would infuriate Ginny.

 

She’d pissed him off but he wasn’t really in the mood for another scene, Michael wondered absently if he should inform her so she didn’t do anything horrendous at Hogwarts.

 

Sure he wasn’t Potter’s friend or anything but he did want to protect him from Ginny’s obsession even if his family had taken on the two life debts the Weasley owed him and the contract had included the possibility of one child being given to Potter.

 

Michael wasn’t giving up Ginny’s firstborn because Mishel was his…

 

He loved her even if he hadn’t officially met her…

 

How he would broche the topic of the life debts Michael hadn’t a clue but he couldn’t give up Mishel, it would kill him. He might never have a partner who loved him or respected him but he wanted to be a dad…

 

Rowena knew he was young, he probably still had a lot of growing up to do but he had to do right by Mishel because no one else would.

 

XooooooX

 

Charlie was tending the unicorns, while he hadn’t taken over as groundskeeper he had begun phasing out Hagrid’s duties regarding the various magical creatures at Hogwarts.

 

He was surprised when he heard a roar of rage coming from Hagrid’s hut- well cabin now.

 

Charlie made his way over to Hagrid’s cabin, “Hagrid?”

 

Once the irascible half-giant who had serious difficult recognising dangerous creatures as dangerous had been hired as the Care of Magical Creatures professor, he’d apparently paid to have his hut remodelled into a cabin giving him more space. Since Charlie was living in Hogsmeade and as an expecting wizard, he hadn’t wanted to toss the older wizard out when the place just wasn’t big enough.

 

“Married ter a Malfoy? Harry why? How could ya? He tried ter get me fired! I thought ya hated the git.” Hagrid was bellowing and Charlie could hear him due to the windows being open.

 

Charlie snorted, he’d known for a while about Harry and Draco being bonded with children.

 

Merlin, it had been a shock but George had told him privately so he would kick up a fuss because Harry was George’s other witness since Fred and Lee were being moronic about George being with Montague.

 

You’d think being the elder twin would make Fred the more mature out of the two; wait Fred was born first wasn’t he? It was hard to be sure actually…

 

Apparently Harry hadn’t come for a visit after his visit to the castle the other day…

 

Charlie knocked on the door, “Hagrid you alright in there?”

 

“Go ‘way, you lot can’t be trusted.” Hagrid hollered back, “You think yer so special coming in and takin’ me job.”

 

Charlie sighed, “Hagrid I bet you know more about the magical creatures who live at Hogwarts or in the Forbidden Forest then most people but really as long as you can’t use a wand and don’t have NEWTS you really shouldn’t be teaching.”

 

dinna kill that Ravenclaw! I dinna deserve ter be locked in Azkaban! Almost lost me job twice cause of me mum. Like she had much ter do with me raising, she left when I were a wee thing. Everyone thinks its fine ter bully the halfbreed including those students…really Harry how could ja bond ter Malfoy?” Hagrid sounded a bit broken as he burst into wall shaking sobs.

 

Since Hagrid didn’t seem to want comfort, Charlie headed into the forest to check on the unicorns and to talk to the centaurs…

 

The later would know all of the creatures in the Forest and where they might be found…

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> I did not include Molly because well she's disowned and she doesn't usually read the paper, I seriously doubt she or her Great-Aunt Muriel takes The Quibbler. Although since my Muriel married into the Malfoy family she might visit bragging at some point in the future to make Molly miserable.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

July 29, 1996

 

Lavender was surprised when she received an invitation not only to be a witness to Pavarti’s arrival at her new home that she was to share with Dean and sign their bonding contract but also to join Pavarti and Padma for their last night as girls in a sort of girls night in.

 

Normally, the very idea of being a married witch and spending the night of away from your bonded should be an automatic no.

 

However, with Ron’s ignoring her well…

 

The idea of not sleeping alone in her marital bed was actually calming…

 

So Lavender who was partially emancipated due to her bonding, summoned her elf Sage to pack things for two nights just to be sure.

 

Then she went to inform her father that she was going away for at least one night.

 

XooooooX

 

Pansy was fussing in her Hogwarts’ nursery and bullying Vince into moving the furniture until she was ‘satisfied.

 

He had really yummy muscles and insisting he do it the Muggle way showed them off to perfection and well Vince was never very good at lightening charms hence why he was built. Not as built or as brainy as Brecc Montague but definitely well-muscled…

 

Vince on the other hand didn’t complain much; it wasn’t often that he got to show off especially for Pansy.

 

Professor Flitwick’s comment about not getting in the way of a Parkinson witch and their nursery made him quite wary about irritating her. He planned to help make it perfect, after all his muscles were just about his only attraction…

 

Pansy was just about to tell him to move the cribs again when an unfamiliar elf appeared, she snapped, “Yes?”

 

The elf bowed, “Vari be sent by Miss Pavarti.”

 

Pansy was surprised and accepted the thick missive; waving the elf off in dismissal she sat down in the rocking chair and opened the letter to find an invitation.

 

It contained an invitation to spend the night in the penthouse suite of a Wizarding Hotel where the Patils lived, since Padma and Pavarti’s father was the Ambassador to the British Ministry from the Joint Ministry of India and Pakistan.

 

All males were not welcome since it was to celebrate Padma and Pavarti’s last night before their duties as wives were to begin…

 

There was a note at the bottom that compared it to a Western Bachelorette Party only without the alcohol and the male strippers.

 

Pansy sniffed, “You’ll have to entertain yourself tonight Vince.”

 

Her Bondmate frowned, “Why?”

 

“Because I’ve been invited to a private party, witches only.” Pansy said tossing her hair.

 

Vince of course predictably swallowed. “If you must…”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow of course. We’re both invited to the Dearborn Family Seat Deerfield in Wales to celebrate the bonding reception of Dean and Pavarti Dearborn as well as the reception for Su and Padma Li. There is a portkey for you.” Pansy said absently, “I’ll have to raid my closet and wardrobe for find clothes appropriate for the event…I wasn’t expecting any invitation…”

 

Vince sighed, “It’s only one night, you should enjoy yourself. After all, the boys will be here soon and before that school will start. We’ll be knee deep in stress soon enough, and a party never hurt anyone.”

 

Pansy smirked, “You’re very understanding…”

 

“Someone told me not to get on the bad side of a Parkinson.” Vince said with a shrug, “We might not have had much of a chance at avoiding getting bonded but we do have to make the best of it…”

 

Pansy snapped her fingers summoning an elf, “I trust you’ll finish up. I’m going to get ready.”

 

Vince nodded but said nothing to hinder or complain about her leaving him to finish the nursery…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: Anyone interested in the Dearborn/Li Reception can read Fire-burnished Golden Ties. Do you want to read my rendition of the Hindu rough equivalent of a bachelorette party?


	17. Chapter 14

 

Chapter 14

 

July 30, 1996

 

George was going over yesterday’s receipts with Brecc when out of the office floo popped Aunt Muriel of all people. He nearly fell off the desk in shock…

 

Only Brecc’s arm steadied him before he and the girls took a tumble…

 

“Now that’s the sort of welcome I don’t get every day.” The acidic witch snapped.

 

George swallowed, “Hello Aunt Muriel.”

 

“Is there a reason I wasn’t invited to your nuptials?”

 

George winced, “Given the pregnancy we wanted it done sooner rather than later.”

 

“You were one of the Lilithean pregnancies?” Muriel glared.

 

George nodded, “Yes, it was a surprise but you have to admit at least I have good taste.”

 

“I maybe old but I’m not dead. Your Montague is a fine specimen of a man. He may be right up there with my Atticus.” Muriel tapped her cane with a long green nail.

 

Brecc flushed, “Thank you ma’am.”

 

“That’s Dowager Lady Malfoy to you young man.” Muriel snipped.

 

“Beg pardon, Lady Malfoy.” Brecc said sheepishly.

 

“I only stopped by because I was slightly interested. I read the article in **The Daily Prophet** and after nearly daily diatribes about this place from Mary; I only wanted to see if she was half-baked as usual. Your mother’s always been a nutter, chasing after what other person’s have and insulting anything that moves. If it wasn’t Arcturus, it would have been some other poor sod.”

 

“Sales are much better this summer, we used to do almost all of our sales during the school year. So we’re already ahead for this year, we’re good for stock because we were prepping all year for this. Mr. Lupin and Lord Black helped us get this place; Lord Black and Harry are our investors. That’s all legal of course; I made sure that Mr. Lupin saw to that. I was the primary owner with fifty percent of the shop but Brecc and I share that now. I’m supposed to be responsible for making stock but I’m grounded from the lab until after the birth so I’m helping Brecc out.”

 

“So what is the idiot twin responsible for?”

 

George winced, “Fred? He’s responsible for sales? We’ve got one of the Eastchurch girls, Verity working with him. She runs the counter and retrieves stock to replenish the shelves. If things keep picking up we’ll be hiring someone to help us through the pre-school rush. Apparently, they think they are short handed…”   


“Didn’t you have that friend Lee Jordan?”

 

George nodded, “He got hired by Gideon to announce for Cannon home matches. Alicia and Angelina can’t officially sign on until after Andromeda clears them. We’ll put something in the paper…”

 

“What about the Warrington heir?”

 

Brecc groaned, “Cassius? Salazar help us, I hope not. Sure he’s got the muscles to carry and he can read but he’s not too bright. Unlike Marcus Flint, Cassius didn’t have the Quidditch skills to save him. He’ll likely live off his inheritance; with his marks Lady Malfoy honestly he’d be lucky to get a job working at the Ministry in Magical Maintenance.”

 

“Give the boy the stocking job and keep the Eastchurch girl for the floor.” Muriel dictated. “I believe that the girl was a Ravenclaw, adding another Slytherin would balance you out.”

 

George sighed, “What do you think Brecc, it’s your choice. Fred will hate it but at least he would get to boss around at least one Slytherin.”

 

“Just make sure your next hire is a Hufflepuff to keep it balanced.” Muriel warned.

 

“Is there anything else Aunt Muriel?” George asked nervously.

 

“What trying to throw me out? I heard you sell whiz bangers.”

 

George’s chest puffed out, “Best in Britain.”

 

“Let me see them.”

 

George waddled over to the copied journals that he stored there that were complete with pictures for Brecc’s records and pulled out the whiz-bang book. He walked over to her and opened it, “Twenty-five percent.”

 

“Discount? I’m appalled. Fifteen.” Muriel snapped.

 

“Quite right Lady Malfoy, fifteen it is.” Brecc said quickly.

 

Muriel barked off an order after paging through the journal catalogue.

 

George took note, “When do you need that?”

 

“Callista’s birthday is on the second of August.” Muriel sniffed.

 

“Draco’s second cousin?” Brecc asked.

 

“Of course.” Muriel smirked.

 

“I’ll send it off this afternoon. I’ll have Verity fill it. Should we send the bill to Sancus?”

 

Muriel nodded, “Sancus sees to all of my bills.”

 

“He’s a good solicitor.”

 

“Of course he is, my son Apollus made sure of that.” Muriel smirked.

 

“Lord Black sent us right to Sancus and he’s been good to us.” George grinned.

 

“At least Sirius Black has that much sense.” Muriel muttered darkly.

 

XooooooX

 

Lavender was wary about Ron having to attend Pavarti’s wedding reception, she was sure he wouldn’t behave himself…

 

She laced the invitation portkey with a silencing charm that activated if he wanted to say anything mean…

 

It was also cast with a compulsion charm so that he would come even if he didn’t want to…

 

She was no Hermione Granger but that didn’t mean that Lavender was unintelligent…

 

She was excited to have stayed up all night receiving marriage blessing henna tattoos from her best friend. Pansy received them as well but Pavarti’s sister Parina made hers.

 

When Lavender had asked where Su Li was, Padma had giggled that Su was too ‘manly’ to celebrate with them…

 

Pavarti had poked her and they’d changed the subject…

 

Now they were dressed for the bridal party’s arrival…

 

Mrs. Patil, Pavarti’s mum counted down the portkey in Hindu.

 

They were snatched up and landed relatively gracefully on the lawn of Pavarti’s new home, Deerfield.

 

XooooooX

 

You didn’t get to be Dowager Lady Malfoy without learning to keep your ear to the ground.

 

Muriel Malfoy nee Prewett quite enjoyed the fact that her great-grand nephew Gideon, who had cheated death somehow, had given her visitation rights to his conniving sister Mary’s ramshackle house. To be frank she was the only one to have such rights, the floo at The Burrow was only registered to open at her home in France, La Petite Maison and St. Mungos.

 

She’d just dropped by the shop owned by Mary’s twins and from a business standpoint they were doing quite well even if she didn’t quite approve of their business. The article in **The Daily Prophet** about **Weasley WizardWheezes** opening their doors to protect shoppers with children from Death Eaters had intrigued Muriel. She’d never expected Mary’s offspring to amount to much…

 

Her brief initial meeting with Mary’s elder brother Gideon, had informed her that the eldest William had joined the infamous Delacour family, Charles had joined the Krum family, the third born Percival was being pursued by the Wood heir, Fridericus was bonded to Lord Johnson’s eldest daughter, Georgius was consort to the future Lord Montague, Ronald was the bonded of Lord Brown’s eldest and Ginevra had ended up with the heir to the Whiz Hard publishing company.

 

George had welcomed her quite pleasantly as well as politely introducing her to his bonded, who was a fine young man for a Slytherin of course. Then again her Atticus had been quite strapping as well…

 

Slytherin had habit of snaking- pun intended, all the handsome, eligible scions of good, rich families.

 

Mary had always been a greedy little girl who was only satisfied taking what belonged to others.

 

Except that which was Bellatrix Black’s of course, Bella would glare at Mary and she’d go hide behind some elder witch’s skirt.

 

Maria Dearborn, now Wood hadn’t liked Mary much either…

 

In fact, from what Muriel knew Mary Prewett hadn’t one friend in either house…

 

Rumour had it that Mary once said that Slytherin witches would whore themselves to the first wizard who bought them, Ravenclaw witches slept their way into their jobs, Hufflepuffs were hired out of pity and Gryffindors were hired to shut them up.

 

And she wondered why she had no friends?

 

Her grandson Xenos had a daughter Ginevra’s age, then again his deceased bonded Demeter was in Mary’s year so of course she would know better then to let her daughter Luna mix with Mary’s children. Especially, when her own twin Aurora had a girl precisely Luna’s age…

 

Aurora Greengrass had three daughters with Titus formerly of the House of Pucey; Daphne Junia, Maia Livia and Asteria Drusilla. The House of Greengrass had taken the young Nott heir under their authority with the hopes of tying their houses together.

 

A foolish idea that was! The entire Malfoy family believed that Oran Nott, Theo’s father, was responsible not only for the early demise of his three children born during his first bonding but also that of her daughter Adelia who had the misfortune to have been his first bonded…

 

When she heard that her great-grandson Draconis was playing with Oran’s son Theodorus, Muriel had been irate. The very idea of Malfoys and Notts having anything to do with one another! It was ridiculous, how Lucius could stand to let Oran Nott’s spawn near his son was a slight on his Aunt Adelia. And Lucius wondered why she spent more time with Apollus’ children as opposed to Abraxus’? Lucius spat on Adelia’s memory and Xenos was a fool…

 

With her contribution to her great-granddaughter’s birthday party dealt with and her visit to **Weasley Wizard Wheezes** over, it was time for her daily visit to Mary to rub her face in her idiocy.

 

Muriel flooed right into **The Burrow** crowing, “Good afternoon Mary!”

 

“Drat! Hello Aunt Muriel. Damn that Gideon!” Mary Prewett, previously known as Molly Weasley pouted.

 

“Guess who I saw this morning?” Muriel asked viperously.

 

Molly flinched, “Who?”

 

“George and Brecc Montague, I’m continually surprised that such intelligent and ambitious children came from your womb.” Muriel snipped.

 

“Has their harebrained business failed yet?”

 

Muriel snorted, “With my Sancus as their solicitor and investors like Harry Potter and Lord Black hardly. Besides, they were even polite enough to offer me a discount and agree to take on one of Brecc’s former Housemates as a stockboy. Won’t Lady Warrington be pleased. They’ve only been officially in business what three weeks and they already need another employee? That’s quite an accomplishment; Sancus said their products were audacious but profitable. So he should be quite fine with paying my bill, I just bought all of the whiz-bangs for his daughter’s birthday party.”

 

Molly gasped, “You bought from the twins?”

 

Muriel sniffed, “Of course, they have the best whiz-bangs in Britain. As if my Sancus would appreciate me not patronising one of his newest clients when I share blood with them.”

 

“They’re just wasting their minds! They could have gone to work for the Ministry like Percy!” Molly wailed.

 

“Percy will either be the youngest Department Head at the Ministry or he’ll be working for Gideon at the Canons. Your precious William who you forced to quite the Gryffindor has quit working for Gringotts to fly for the Cannons as one of their Keepers with Oliver Wood. Lady Cassiopeia Wood and Lady Cedrella were discussing it over tea yesterday at Wellesley Hall. Cassiopeia still believes that her grandson Oliver will bond to your Percy, apparently everyone but you would approve of the match.” Muriel smirked.

 

“Why do you keep coming over to tell me such horrible things?” Molly whinged.

 

“Because Mary you are my least favourite relative! Speaking of news, apparently your grandstanding that you would be the mother-in-law of The Boy Who Lived was just as groundless as we all suspected. My grandson Xenos had a special exclusive interview. Actually,” Muriel’s expression was very viper-like, “he joined my family. Harry Potter is the consort of my great-grandson Draconis.”

 

Molly flinched, “No! Not the Malfoys! Ron told him we have a feud with them!”

 

Muriel snorted, “What feud? I’m on good terms with the Prewetts and the Weasleys thank you, better terms then you are of course. Where do you get off filling your children’s minds with falsehoods?”

 

Molly glared, “As if you didn’t fill your sons’ heads with that pureblood nonsense!”

 

“Did you forget that you’re a pureblood Mary? Your father was a Prewett; the firstborn of Lucida Black and your mother was Danbrain Burke, Betria Black’s eldest daughter. Purebloods are usually richer, will go farther in life, marry better and are most often stronger magically so why shouldn’t we believe that we are the best the Wizarding World has to offer?” Muriel sniffed. “I know your blood quite well because my brother Cador was your great-grandfather so don’t go pretending with me missy.”

 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Molly whinged.

 

“What and miss making you act like a two-year-old? You can’t imagine how pleased I was to learn that I would be your only permitted visitor. I never liked you Mary Lynette and I believed you’d come to a bad end. I would have preferred to be wrong but this is just too awful. Your poor parents…”

 

“You never liked them anyway.” Molly pouted.

 

“Drystan spoilt you and Danbrain died on you, Cedrella did her best by you but you bucked her at every turn. She was pleased to find out not only was Gideon alive but he wanted to take Arcturus back. That was the first good choice he’d made in years. He shouldn’t have let you toy with Arcturus and his children for so long. Arcturus may have been weak-willed but he deserved better then you.”

 

“He should have been mine!”

 

“A pity you and Bellatrix weren’t friends, you two were so much alike; spiteful and greedy.” Muriel sneered, “Well I’m off to have lunch with Sancus’ children. I’ll see you tomorrow Mary!”

 

Molly screeched at her, “Molly! My name is Molly!”

 

Muriel snorted as she zipped through the floo system to the main house of the French estate.

 

The wilful girl’s name was Mary Lynette Prewett! That was what she would call her…

 

If only to irritate the wench…

 

XooooooX

 

Bill and Victor had overlapping practices that afternoon.

 

Bill had always had a good ear for languages had spent the summer of the World Cup learning what Russian and Romanian that Charlie would teach him.

 

With Viktor and Maximus who were both Eastern European and graduates of Durmstrang on the team, they were often picking on one another in Russian now that Maximus had gotten over his nervousness about coaching Viktor Krum.

 

For someone who couldn’t play Quidditch, Percy had good instincts. He’d been surprised to learn that Percy had met Maximus at the World Cup quarterfinals and they’d kept up a correspondence. They were going to moulded into a team by the captain of teams who had gone to the National championship and the World Cup. While Max was no Viktor Krum, it was clear that he would win against most Seekers…

 

Maximus had tested both the Keepers and the Chasers that could play: himself and Oliver as well as Flint and Davies.

 

He had Davies and Flint play against one another and try to score against himself and Oliver.

 

During lunch, Fred would join them for practice and would play against Max O’Flaherty.

 

Fred may want a stake in the joke shop he ran with George and Brecc but he really was more suited to being a Beater…

 

A hand clasped Bill’s shoulder, “Bill ‘ow iz Fleur?”

 

“She’s getting bored with nesting I think? She’s decided that painting in anything other than watercolour is too dangerous for the baby.” Bill said rubbing his neck. “She loves the house but she’s rather at loose ends at present…”

 

“Weel I know zhat ze Headmaster be needing someone to teach and keep the bonded Seventh Years focused. A sort of tutor?” Viktor mused. “He hired more teachers to share the burden of teaching the core classes.”

 

“I heard that Flitwick was teaching the bonded Fifth Years himself…” Bill mused. “There how are many of those? There is Ginny, Mal, Colin and Luna…far too small a class to require multiple teachers. They will probably be better off for the small class size.”

 

“There is another, I heard about it the other day when I had to leave practice early, a girl who will soon be bonding to our ward Jacob. Charlie said that there are now a few more Seventh Years: Jacob Levey, Cho Chang, Katie Belby, Giselle Goyle who is the Head Girl this year, Lysippe Flitwick, Duncan Inglebee, Herbert Fleet and Calibom Weasley-Bones. Charlie said there are three Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff.”

 

“I am surprised there are that many…” Bill murmured.

 

“There were what forty pregnancies? It is probable that there will be more older students involved…” Viktor mused.

 

“How will the students deal with pregnancy, demanding babies and schoolwork I wonder?” Bill said thoughtfully.

 

“If Fleur tutors the Seventh Years, I’m sure that given that Chang, Goyle-Bulstrode and Inglebee are pregnant she might allow the babies to sleep in a nearby classroom with your Louis under the watchful eye of a house elf or two. Jacob, Belby, Flitwick, Fleet and your cousin Calibom are sires so they won’t really need breaks for feeding and changing…” Viktor shrugged.

 

“I will discuss it with Fleur, she might like the idea. Her description of the French Ministry’s equivalent of our NEWT exams sounded far more strenuous even if they take their OWL equivalent sixth year rather then seventh…” Bill mused.

 

“Well I’m off to see Charlie.”

 

Bill nodded, “Give him my best.”

 

Viktor winked at him, “I always give him mine.”

 

Bill groaned.

 

Viktor was definitely the sort that his closest brother needed…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur meets with Headmaster Flitwick, Dean tells Gideon about another magical Prewett and Mal learns her brother is a wizard.

Chapter 15

 

August 1, 1996

 

The morning after Harry’s birthday party that was in reality a Wiccaning and reception, Fleur had an appointment with Headmaster Flitwick who was the Charms Master that her best friend and cousin Audrey Ollivander was apprenticed to.

 

Fleur really was as bored as Bill presumed and the idea of tutoring a handful of Seventh Year Hogwarts students sounded interesting…

 

Fleur was highly skilled at a variety of magic and had top marks just as Bill was which why she was immediately accepted into the Cursebreaker program. As painful as it was to be fired by the goblins for falling pregnant, Fleur was looking forward to being a mother.

 

Fleur flooed into the Headmaster’s office from Shell Cottage, to her surprise the elderly wizard took her hand to help her out of the floo.

 

 _“Lady Fleur welcome.”_ Headmaster Flitwick said in perfect French.

 

Fleur’s English was still heavily accented despite being bonded to Bill and she still had trouble with some of the words so being addressed in her mother tongue helped her relax and respond in kind.

 

 _“Headmaster, I heard that you were in need of a tutor for the Seventh Years?”_ Fleur said as Flitwick escorted her to a comfortable chair.

 

 _“Yes for Head Girl Giselle Bulstrode, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Cho Davies, Duncan Inglebee, Jacob Levey, your cousin by marriage Calibom Weasley-Bones, my granddaughter Prefect Hippolyte Greengrass-Flitwick, Herbert Fleet, prefects Katerina Runcorn and Marcus Belby. I have chosen to teach the incoming Fifth Years myself, which includes your brother Colin as well as your sisters by bonding Mal and Ginny. I will only have five and four of them are quite intelligent and hard working so it shouldn’t be much work to teach them. I just don’t want them to fall behind their yearmates due to their impending parenthood…”_ Flitwick said thoughtfully.

 

Fleur nodded, _“I presume that you have lessons plans for the various subjects?”_  


Flitwick tapped a box full of parchment and scrolls that sat on his desk. _“I had all of the professors including those who teach elective studies like Ancient Runes and Numerology send me those lessons. Unless you’ve taken Alchemy,”_

 

Fleur shook her head, _“No, Alchemy wasn’t one of my classes at Beauxbatons.”_

 

Flitwick shrugged, _“That’s fine there are so few students that having the parents attending along side the non-expecting students won’t be a problem. If you have a list of your NEWT scores then I can see which classes that you’ll be overseeing.”_

 

Fleur nodded and pulled a copy of the notice the French Ministry sent her, _“Here I did quite well as you can see.”_

 

Flitwick whistled, _“And I thought Audrey had high marks, I thought it almost a shame that she wasn’t Champion but she was proud of you and not the least bit jealous.”_

 

Fleur blushed, _“She is my best friend and a cousin, we are near the same age after all. It will be nice getting to spend more time with her and I know she’s going to demand that I name her godmother, not that I mind after all.”_

 

Flitwick removed a scroll of lesson plans, before casting a feather-light charm on the box. _“Feel free to decide how you want to arrange the lessons, with so few students even with pregnancies to be considered you have a lot of leeway. I will be sure to send you the times for the classes you aren’t teaching so you can work around them.”_

 

Fleur had never considered being a teacher before but it was only for the school year until these nine students sat their NEWT exams. Since her son Louis would be born about the same time as her prospective students children it would make sense that they would have to plan lessons around the children.

 

It would be interesting to see how to shield a portion of her classroom to protect the babes from spells due to Defence, charms and even Transfiguration.

 

Fleur curtseyed after accepting the box, “Thank you Headmaster I will be sure not to let you down.”

 

Flitwick waved his hand dismissively, _“I spoke to Audrey and Madame Maxime about you and they both assured me that you will do quite well. Don’t worry that you aren’t a certified master in any field. I will be hiring you on as a tutor rather then a full instructor, after all you will be following lesson plans written by others and you have a familiarity with harsher exams so I don’t see how you could possibly disappoint.”_

 

Fleur inclined her head and politely took her leave stepping into the floo to peruse the lesson plans and come to a workable schedule…

 

XooooooX

 

August 3, 1996

 

After a meeting regarding Percy’s recently ordered painted posters promoting the new Cannon Team as well as discussing the new fan club newsletter format, Gideon was surprised when Dean turned exceptionally nervous.

 

He frowned, “Is something wrong Dean?”

 

Dean swallowed, “I don’t think your adopted daughter Mal realised it but her brother is my sister Dana’s best friend and well he’s a wizard you see. He’s nervous about telling his parents because of how they treated his sister but he’s supposed to go up to Hogwarts in September.”

 

“My squib Uncle had another magical child?” Gideon murmured.

 

“He’s been staying at Deerfield with us since we moved there. With all of the contract negotiations, which included my agreement to allow Pavarti to raise our children in her faith, I didn’t have a moment to invite my best friend to my bonding. Something I very much regret…” Dean said shifting awkwardly in his chair.

 

“So you’re certain this Mark is a wizard?” Gideon mused.

 

Dean nodded, “I’ve seen the letter, it’s authentic and I let them both try using my wand. I’m suspicious that Mark and my sister will eventually be bonded but I don’t want to press the issue. My plan is to legally adopt Dana as a Dearborn heiress even if she has no Dearborn blood, I hope that her status as a Muggleborn wouldn’t be a problem were Mark to decide to ask for her.”

 

Gideon sniffed, “I spent how many years in Muggle Wales working as a lowly Milkman when I could have lived on my inheritance vault. I have no objection to a possible connection between our Houses in the future. I would however like to meet Mal’s brother and see if he would like to make the same choice and join our family. Unlike Ginny, I’m certain that Dennis would adore having a younger brother to fawn over.”

 

Of course Gideon didn’t mention his or Arthur’s pregnancies because frankly it wasn’t the boy’s business even if they might become family in the future.

 

Dean nodded again, “Then I’ll inform Pavarti to expect company.”

 

Gideon agreed and the young lord showed himself out…

 

Dean Dearborn, Carey’s son…

 

How interesting that Carey’s son would give him another son to add to his and Arthur’s growing family…

 

A son that would in all likelihood bond to the half-sister of Caradoc’s son…

 

Dennis had been named for Dean’s sire and himself, Caradoc’s son was giving them another son…

 

Gideon wondered if this would assuage the guilt he felt in Caradoc’s death…

 

XooooooX

 

Mal was going over magazines and interior decoration books with her sister by marriage Giselle who had decided that the Villa de Burstroda also needed to be redone to celebrate her bonding to her beloved Millie.

 

Greg had given Mal carte blanche to do as she liked to Lanesborough Hall and Mal was honoured…

 

Given that Mal hadn’t grown up rich and privileged like Greg and Giselle, having the money to do as she wished was daunting.

 

Mal didn’t want to overspend but she didn’t want to be too miserly and make a mess of things…

 

She was surprised when one of the Goyle house elves announced that her adopted papa was present.

 

Mal went to rise, only Gideon held up a hand, “Don’t bother getting up daughter, I think that you are far more comfortable sitting. I wanted to see what your thoughts on your brother Mark were.”

 

Mal flinched, “M...Mark? Why would you care about him? He’s not my brother anymore remember?”

 

Gideon smirked, “Would you like him to be? It’s come to my attention that you weren’t the only magical offspring that your father sired. He’s been offered a place at Hogwarts and has been staying with your schoolmate Dean Thomas, now Dearborn.”

 

Mal flinched, “He was there? I never saw him…”

 

Gideon shrugged, “I can’t explain why you didn’t notice him but apparently he’s good friends with Dean’s sister Dana. Both will be starting at Hogwarts next month, Dean wanted to know I wished to adopt Mark as I did you. I wanted to know your thoughts on the matter.”

 

Mal knew that her brothers and Ginny weren’t consulted before her adoption was decided and Mal wondered if they would have been uneasy or against it were they informed prior.

 

Mal murmured, “So Mark’s a wizard…we were never close because our bearer wouldn’t allow it. She was too worried about my devil-touched nature rubbing off on her innocent children.”

 

Gideon stiffened, “Don’t talk about yourself like that I won’t have it and I’m sure that Greg would be upset as well.”

 

Giselle smacked her hand with a spell that fell like a ruler.

 

Mal flinched; she’d been hit a few times…

 

All right more then a few times by Isabel with rulers, newspapers and even a spoon...

 

Giselle patted her arm, “There now you know I wouldn’t hurt you, you’re my sister and Greg would yell at me. You’re a very talent witch from an ancient line and you’re Lady Goyle, which is a higher rank in society then I am. Calm down, do you want to see your brother?”

 

Mal sighed, “I don’t know, I thought I left them all behind and to find out that Mark is a wizard hurts.”

 

Gideon scowled, “Was he ever cruel to you?”

 

Mal shook her head, “Was he verbally unkind? No, did he ever try to hit me too? No, did he ignore me or make messes for me to clean up? Yes, he did. He preferred to stay away as much as possible…especially in the summer.”

 

Gideon nodded, “I see, I’m to join Mark and the Dearborns for dinner this evening would you be interested in joining us?”

 

Mal swallowed, “I’ll have to think…”

 

Giselle poked her, “Think? She’ll go if Greg has to carry her. You’re a Goyle now and family is important so sit up and deal.”

 

Mal blushed, “Is this what having a sister is like?”

 

Giselle smirked, preening, “Older sisters are like real mothers, we know everything and we’re always right. I’ve known that Greg fancied you since you were Sorted into Slytherin. When I heard how brilliant you were it was my idea for you to tutor him, Greg has always wanted to be your rock. Let him take you to dinner and you can get to know your brother properly. I fully expect you to tell me all about it tomorrow. Now I’ve been away from Millie about as long as I can stand so I’ll be leaving now. I’ll just leave this stuff here and be back tomorrow.”

 

Then the blonde witch fairly pranced out of the room leaving Mal with her adopted papa.

 

Gideon raised an eyebrow, in an unconscious imitation of his godmother Cedrella, “So you will join us?”

 

Mal sighed, “It seems I have little choice…”

 

Gideon kissed the top of her head, “Our family is growing quite a bit, I didn’t expect another child so soon. I hope that you will look after Mark, Colin and Dennis in school. I’m sure they’d appreciate it since Fred and George have already graduated.”

 

Mal nodded meekly, “I can do that…what about Ron and Ginny?”

 

“Unlike Colin, Dennis and Mark I don’t see those two appreciating it. Colin maybe older and bonded but he is less mature in some ways.” Gideon mused.

 

Mal sighed, “I’ll keep an eye on them…”

 

Gideon patted her shoulder; “I’ll see you at dinner then.”

 

Once her papa left, Mal laid her face on her arms…

 

That was how Greg found her after he returned from going through his inheritance. He might have issues with reading but he was actually quite intelligent. Greg had no interest in business but he wanted to at least understand his estate and make choices as to the investments. He wondered if Giselle would consider business beyond Millie’s beloved bookstore and if she would, Greg would trust her with the Goyle estate above anyone else.

 

Greg really did want to work with dragons just as Mal wanted to be a healer specialising in magical creature attacks and poisons…

 

Greg hoped that they could find a healer school on the continent so he could see her more often…

 

Once Greg was a certified dragon keeper/medic perhaps, he could get a job at the dragon preserve in Wales…

 

But that would be years down the road…

 

While Greg had always wanted Mal and he would have done anything short of murder to have her, he would never have chosen to have a baby now. Not that he didn’t love their daughter as strongly as he did Mal, but he would have wanted Mal to be finished with school before they had children…

 

Greg had ordered similar nursery furniture using pictures and his sister who all but lived in Knockturn Alley these days. While Mal had insisted on using the Goyle nursery furniture she had rearranged it and demanded that the walls be painted brighter colours crème with a buttercup yellow border and a lilac rug on the highly polished wooden floor.

 

Greg had never felt anywhere but their nursery at Lanesborough was home and he hoped that Mal could help him find that sort of comfort and peace…

 

Mal was brilliant and kind enough to help him with his studies even if she was mistreated at home and at school.

 

Greg was pleased to see that Lord Prewett and his consort Lord Weasley’s eldest son had adopted her. Now Mal had six elder brothers who adored her just like Giselle did him…

 

Giselle had always loved Millie and Greg had promised long ago to ensure that she would be bonded to Millie some way or another…

 

Greg did insist that they visit Deerfield and join the family there for dinner so that Mal could reconnect with her brother.

 

One could never have too much family...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	19. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin's delivery of his and Seamus' son Colm Shamus...

Title: Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: a spin off story of ' _I did not Sleep with that wizard!_ ' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame or is it infamy?

 

Chapter 16

 

August 5, 1996

 

Colman Shamus Finnigan born

 

Colin was panicked the closer he came to being able to deliver…

 

Having spent his entire childhood and the beginning of his adolescence in the Muggle World, women being sole bearers of children was stuck in his head despite his more recent knowledge of his own bearer being male.                               

 

He experienced labour-like cramps and had been stuck in St. Mungos for a week now due to panic attacks.

 

Seamus had refused to leave the hospital and had to be dragged by his grandfather to bathe and change into fresh clothes brought by his mother.

 

Since Colin had been admitted, his elder half brothers especially Bill and George visited often.

 

Though it was harder for George since he too was pregnant...

 

While not obvious in their affection physically, Lady Cedrella and LadyBerdina had given them lavish gifts and had put together Colm’s future nursery together with Seamus’ mother Niamh.

 

The closer he came to the delivery, or when his son were strong enough to be born as Healer Andromeda put it the more nervous he became.

 

Colin had always been rather hyper and high-strung but this pregnancy was exasperating the later.

 

Learning that he was going to be a big brother again by both his parents as well as another adopted sibling had drifted to the back of his mind.

 

Half-Muggle raised, Seamus was patient with his fears as he had always been and tried to soothe him.

 

Colin felt guilty about his putting Seamus through an emotional jet-coaster but his Irish bonded took it in stride calling him as passionate as his ginger brothers.

 

Colin might be terrified of the birth or still uneasy about the rightness in a moral sense of his being in a relationship with another boy but Seamus was still as gentle and patient as he always had been.

 

Even now after Colin had had yet another panic attack and had soaked Seamus’ trousers with his tears, his husband had hummed a soft Gaelic tune that Colin didn’t recognise at the moment even as Seamus stroked his hair tenderly.

 

Colin whispered hoarsely, “I’m sorry...”

 

Seamus chuckled, “You’ve naught to be sorry fer luv. Colm weren’t planned and we’re not ready ter be parents but we’ll get through this on me honour.”

 

Seamus knew of course that today was the birth but Colin did not.

 

Seamus silently uncorked a sleeping potion and held it to Colin’s lips, “Here, take this. It’ll relax ya.”

 

Colin obeyed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

Colin’s birth healer Andromeda must have a sixth sense or at least a spell cast to determine when Colin drifted off into a potion-induced sleep because the healer appeared with a very familiar mediwitch.

 

The mediwitch winked at Seamus, it was his cousin Aednat through his Aunt Aìne since his Aunt’s bonded was the younger brother of her mother Jayme.

 

The two healing-trained witches were accompanied by a levitating gurney and Andromeda floated Colin into it.

 

Silently Seamus slid off the bed and padded after the two elder witches.

 

Outside waiting and arriving were their families so Seamus took a seat between his grandfather Killian and Colin’s fathers Arthur and Gideon.

 

Colin was too emotionally-strained to continue the pregnancy or to be awake for the caesarean. So Seamus much preferred his bonded to not be pregnant if it eased his fears.

 

Now came the waiting...

 

XooooooX

 

Bill and Viktor arrived at St. Mungos’ soon after Colin was taken into surgery having come straight from practice.

 

Maximus had released them when the family elf arrived with the news that Colin was about to deliver.

 

Fleur and Charlie emerged together from Andromeda’s office; the floo there was open for pregnant patients and their spouses.

 

Since Colin was placed in the hospital for his own health so that he could be cared for by Mind Healer Ted and Birth Healer Andromeda.

 

George and Brecc weren’t far behind Charlie and Fleur.

 

Seamus was a bit in awe about being related by bonding to a world famous Seeker as well as two of the Triwizard Champions.

 

Like Harry, Seamus was a Quidditch fiend but for the Kenmare Kestrels and the Irish National even if it was a mixture of his Kestrels and their arch rivals, the Ballycastle Bats.

 

Irish were Irish when it was an International Match, even _if_ Irish won Krum had caught the snitch ending a brilliant match.

 

Seamus couldn’t begin to thank his grandfather for getting them tickets.

 

By the time Aednat emerged, Seamus’ lip was bleeding from being bitten through out of nervousness and his mother was tending it.

 

Aednat grinned at him, “Colm be fine and so be yer leannán.”

 

Seamus would have protested but since they were bonded, Colin had allowed Seamus to make love to him fully on their bonding night. In Seamus’ mind they were true lovers as well as bondmates.

 

His grandfather Killian clasped him on the shoulder, “You’re a father garmhac.”

 

Garmhac was Irish for grandson…

 

He was a Da…

 

He let his grandfather push him towards Aednat.

 

His cousin guided him still awed into the delivery room.

 

Colin was asleep still thank Dagda.

 

Yet in a hospital bassinet beside Colin’s bed was a bawling boy, a bit small but he had sparse dark wheat hair. When Seamus drew closer he saw blue eyes...

 

Andromeda said stiffly as she placed Colm in his arms, “He’s healthy for what he’s been through. Colin should recover now that he is no longer carrying but he’ll need to see Ted for a while longer. I trust that you will ensure that he continues those visits. I will be at Hogwarts with Aednat if you need any healing.”

 

Seamus held Colm as gingerly as he would a newborn pup even if he were larger.

 

A warmth filled his heart, ‘I’m a Da!’

 

He grinned up at his cousin, “Can you go find Harry and Dean?”

 

Aednat beamed at him, “Sure thing.”

 

Then Seamus shook his head, “I’ll carry Colm out there. You can take Colin back to his room.”

 

Andromeda nodded, “That is a far better plan.”

 

Aednat moved to open the door for him.

 

Seamus stepped into that hospital corridor to show off his son to the family.

 

His grandfather, grandmother, mother, Colin’s fathers and brothers crowded around.

 

Then to their collective surprise an authority voice spoke sharply.

 

“I want to see the newest Prewett child...”

 

The crowd immediately parted.

 

Seamus swallowed and held himself up proudly, Muriel Malfoy nee Prewett was a power in pureblood circles.

 

The elderly witch looked down her nose at Seamus, “I see that like Harry Potter you had the intelligence to pursue a pureblood and redeem your line.”

 

Seamus wasn’t ashamed of his Muggle Da and he’d thought Colin a Muggleborn when he first was attracted to the younger Gryffindor but he held his tongue.

 

“He’s a bit light for a Prewett or even an O’Shanesey. Would have thought that he’d come out with the signature red hair.” Muriel said frowning. “Malfoy blood is too strong, so not one of my descendents inherited my hair. Pity, it was my best feature according to my Atticus.”

 

It took all of Seamus’ nerve to keep from snickering, with all of the comments that Draco had made over the years about redheads knowing that there was red hair three generations back in the Malfoy family as well as one past in Harry’s made him wonder if there would be a redheaded child in their future to haunt Draco.

 

No one dared make any comment regarding Malfoys and their dislike of red hair, not even Arthur Weasley whose schoolboy like feud between himself and Lucius Malfoy hadn’t escaped notice what with the tale of their brawl in **Flourish and Blotts** the summer before his Second Year and Colin’s first...

 

Seamus let Muriel examine his child before he coughed, “I hope you don’t disapprove but Colin and I decided that we wanted Harry Potter and Dean Dearborn as godparents.”

 

Muriel smirked, “How can I possibly disapprove? Harry Potter is consort to my great-grandson. I’m still not pleased that Lucius didn’t see fit to invite me to the bonding but when they graduate I expect an invitation to a renewal of their vows.”

 

A cough came from the chairs that lined the corridor.

 

“Of course you would be invited.” Came Draco’s familiar cool, cultured tones. “We’ve already promised Cousin Sancus’ family would be invited after all. Such an event would be celebrated with all of our family, friends and political allies as is proper for a Malfoy.”

 

Muriel accepted Draco’s words with a sharp nod and vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

 

Even Lady Cedrella let out a sigh of relief after Muriel had left...

 

Seamus then resumed showing off his son awhile longer before carrying the impossibly tiny boy back to the room that Colin had spent the last few weeks of his pregnancy.

 

Seamus laid his sleepy son in the hospital crib before he carefully slid into the bed next to Colin, mindful of the caesarean ‘scar’ so not to cause Colin pain.

 

A Da...

 

He couldn’t wait to introduce his son to his own Da even if the man were a Muggle...

 

Seamus hoped that his Colm would be good friends with Harry’s Orion and Scorpius as well as Luna and Neville’s Lorcan and Lysander who had been born just yesterday.

 

Seamus wondered if half of Colin’s fear was due to Luna’s casual admittance of her sixteen or so hour labour...

 

He hoped not, that would upset poor Neville terribly.

 

Neville had come to talk with him for a while after he was thrown out of the delivery room.

 

Seamus and Neville had put to rest his jealousy over Neville being able to attend Dean’s bonding and his not being invited.

 

Neville had stammered out an apology in that familiar but endearing way that Seamus had known forever...or at least since they were in Sorted into Gryffindor.

 

Seamus couldn’t wait anymore than Neville could to bring his son home...

 

 

 

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: Anyone interested in more of Dean and Pavarti can read Fire-burnished Golden Ties.


	20. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brecc and George are named as godfather to Adrian and Blaise's firstborn, while Angelina gives birth just over fifteen hours later...

 

Chapter 17

 

August 12, 1996

 

Knowing how unhappy Ginny was about being forcibly bonded and still remaining legally under the authority of the House of Corner until she was 25, her siblings sent her gifts that were clearly for her daughter Mishel.

 

George didn’t care if she hated being pregnant, none of her brothers knew her well enough to know what Ginny actually liked and well she was the one with the worst grades in the family...

 

Blaise was scheduled to be delivered and since his Brecc had reconnected with Adrian they were expecting to be asked to be godparents to one of Adrian and Blaise’s sons.

 

George sat with his head leaning on Brecc’s shoulder and his arms cradling his own very pregnant stomach.

 

It was like an hour before they were dragged in first to meet Adrian’s sons.

 

Blaise gestured at the first twin who wasn’t feeding anymore, “He needs to be burped I thinkNire bihotza.”

 

Adrian scooped up the infant gingerly and burped him, before using one hand to conjure a chair for Brecc. “Sit.”

 

Brecc blinked but nodded even as he sat down and set his cane aside.

 

Then Adrian knelt and put the babe in his arms. “Meet your godson Abrecan Trajan Pucey. We’re going to call him Abry.”  


Brecc was quiet for a few heartbeats before whispering, “Abrecan?”

 

“Yes you prat.” Adrian laughed.

 

“Sounds a bit like Brecc.” George observed.

 

“That was the point. It’s an Anglo-Saxon name because Brecc’s is and Trajan because Puceys like names like that.” Blaise threw in his own two sickles.

 

“So Abry is the firstborn?” Brecc asked quietly.

 

“Yes. Don’t ask his brother’s name, we agreed not to mention it before telling his godparents.”

 

Brecc reached out to squeeze Adrian’s arm, “I’m honoured…thank you…”

 

Adrian coughed, “It’s tradition you know to have a Montague best friend as a godfather.”

 

Andromeda then appeared, “I’m going to finish his first exam so I’ll be taking him.”

 

Brecc reluctantly let her take his godson from him before limping to his feet. “We’ll send Draco and Harry in.”

 

George beamed at them, “You’ve made him very happy.”

 

“I know.” Adrian said simply.

 

Brecc was a quiet thoughtful person who was very self-contained like his parents but he had a good heart beneath his Slytherin mask.

 

Not long after Brecc and George left the delivery room, Draco and Harry entered with clasped hands.

 

Brecc sat there completely floored; no wonder Adrian wouldn’t tell his sons’ names before today. He had been expecting to be a godparent but not to have a little namesake who was the Pucey heir...

 

Adrian was a different person with Blaise at his side as his bonded, more relaxed and sure of himself as well they had renewed their childhood friendship but this was beyond his expectations.

 

Brecc couldn’t even explain his state of shock to his worried parents and George of course didn’t want to spoil the surprise by telling Lady Marsile or Lord Chad himself...

 

George caught the look of disgust in his father-in-law’s face when a witch arrived and practically trampled Chadwick in her single-minded determination to reach Blaise’s delivery room.

 

Brecc didn’t seem to notice her appearance at all...

 

No sooner had the door slammed behind her; Chadwick spat, “Gatria! This can’t end well...”

 

Draco and Harry soon appeared looking angry, with Draco cursing in French only to be cuffed by his father for his language.

 

“Sorry father but that woman is horrible!” Draco fumed. “She called my godson a brat!”

 

Lucius and Chadwick exchanged mutual expressions of loathing.

 

Not Harry appeared to have understood at all...

 

When Gatria, Adrian’s mother stormed out of the delivery room, she paused briefly and threw a look of disgust at Brecc’s father before she left.

 

It wasn’t long before Andromeda returned with one of the Pucey-Zabini twins and called for Brecc’s parents to visit Adrian, Blaise and the boys.

 

Once they were alone Brecc and Draco exchanged names of their respective godsons before they began bragging about the adorableness of their namesakes...

 

Brecc and George’s godson was named Abrecan Trajan Pucey while Draco and Harry’s godson was named Enzo Draconian...

 

It was a while before Brecc’s parents emerged with charm-produced photos of their godsons and by then Brecc had recovered from his shock.

 

Handing off copies to Draco and Brecc before Chadwick announced, “It’s a good thing that you resumed your friendship with Adrian. If Gatria can’t be bothered to accept her grandsons then as Adrian’s godfather we’re stepping in. I expect you to treat Adrian’s sons as your nephews Brecc.”

 

Brecc smirked, “I have no trouble with that.”

 

George nodded, “Me either sir.”

 

“I am sorry that I haven’t been all that welcoming,” Chadwick said gruffly. “I don’t want to be the sort of in-law that Gatria is...”

 

George blushed and stammered that it wasn’t that bad, he had of course expected to have to prove himself to Brecc’s parents especially when his own twin was responsible for Brecc’s disability.

 

Adrian didn’t emerge and so they left the exhausted new parents to catch what sleep they could.

 

Draco took Harry’s hand and helped him to his feet once more before leading him to his Aunt’s office to floo.

 

George and Brecc slowly made their way that direction as well.

 

This was quite the surprise...

 

XooooooX

 

Angelina was just finishing her dinner when she felt cramping in her abdomen.

 

She immediately flooed to St. Mungos where she insisted on being examined...

 

Angelina was surprised to be going into labour so early but it wasn’t dangerously so, this meant that she could return to Quidditch all the sooner and start the season.

 

Angelina made her way with gritted teeth via the lift to arrive at the maternity/paternity ward.

 

Luckily as soon as she stepped off the lift, Angelina spotted a former Gryffindor wearing Mediwitch robes and waved at her.

 

Aednat McCollum hurried over frowning, “Angelina isn’t it? Are you here to see your brother-in-law’s namesake?”

 

Angelina winced due to another contraction, “No, I may be wrong but I think I’m in labour...”

 

Aednat frowned but led her into an exam room where she switched Angelina’s clothing for a hospital robe before checking her. The older witch sighed, “It seems that you are in labour. I’ll go inform Healer Andromeda, is there anyone else i should contact? Your bonded perhaps?”

 

Angelina let out a snort, “Not yet, better wait until I’m further along. Fred is no more enthused about being a parent than I am.”

 

Aednat shrugged, “You’re the patient, I will locate Healer Andromeda for you.”

 

Angelina leaned back to wait, thank Merlin. If she was lucky, Tonks’ mother would clear her to start the season...

 

XooooooX

 

In the wee hours of the morning, Brecc was awakened by the arrival of a Montague elf.

 

He scowled and hissed, “What do you want Canute?”

 

The elf wrung its hands, “Canute be very sorry to disturb young master but Miss Angie be labouring and Healer be calling.”

 

Brecc growled, “Fine! We’ll be along shortly.”

 

Canute bowed and vanished promptly.

 

Brecc turned to wake George, how selfish of Johnson to go into labour early so she could start the year as a Cannon regular...

 

George was expected to deliver early so Andromeda was watching his pregnancy like a hawk.

 

Unlike his bonded’s half-brother Colin, George didn’t seem to worry overmuch about the pregnancy after learning he was expected and they were bonded.

 

Although Fred’s callous treatment of himself and refusal to face his responsibilities as a sire had caused George some emotional hardship, his Bondmate also had a large amount of guilt in regards to his own disability as a result of Fred shutting him in a Vanishing cabinet as an ill-thought out prank.

 

Having George as his Bondmate and lover was worth any suffering in Brecc’s opinion...

 

Yet Brecc didn’t wish to disturb his beloved, unfortunately with Angelina and Fred exhibiting such selfishness, it was up to himself and George to raise their niece...

 

Brecc sighed and went to wake George so that they could make their way to the nearest floo to their apartment...

 

XooooooX

 

To Gideon’s annoyance, he was suffering from insomnia this pregnancy...

 

With Colin it was hot flashes and during his pregnancy with Dennis, Gideon had suffered from nearly omnipresent nausea.

 

Despite being pregnant with twins, Arthur had forced himself to accept his pregnancy due to watching how Colin’s panic had a negative impact on his health as well as their grandson’s.

 

Due to all but Percy, Dennis and now Mark expecting, the newly bonded couple had chosen to keep their mutual pregnancy a secret until later. Colin had already delivered Colm via caesarean while George was expected to do so before September while Angelina, Ginny, Mal and Lavender were due before the end of September. Despite being the eldest Bill and Charlie were due to become parents far later, in November if Gideon remembered correctly. His godparents had agreed to let them inform their children after their grandchildren delivered safely...

 

It was so strange to be pregnant at the same time as most of their children.

 

The sudden appearance of their head elf Pant set Gideon on edge.

 

He glanced up from his Cannons paperwork and barked, “What now? Did Andromeda have to deliver George’s girls?”

 

Pant shook his head, “No master, it be Master Fred’s girl Angie. Miss Angie be labouring and Healer Andromeda be calling.”

 

Gideon sighed; it was so like his selfish daughter-in-law to be delivered to early so she could dump her parental responsibilities on poor George. Well, better George than her best friend Alicia. He had promised that she could fly once she passed her physical; he just had been expecting her to give birth so soon...

 

Reluctantly, Gideon and Arthur rose to dress before heading to their office floo.

 

XooooooX

 

Charlie lay spooned in Viktor’s arms cradling his stomach in his own arms, only to wake abruptly due to having to pee.

 

Rather than moving, Charlie chose to use a spell to empty his bladder and closed his eyes.

 

Only to have their elf Lidia appear before he could fall asleep again.

 

“What do you want?” Charlie asked her in quiet Russian.

 

His voice woke Viktor who held him closer.

 

The Krum elf responded that Fred’s bonded was in labour and they were called for.

 

Viktor reluctantly helped a pregnant Charlie rise and dress.

 

They weren’t looking forwards to dealing with Fred or his equally selfish Bondmate Angelina.

 

Yet they were bound by familial duty to appear in time for the birth even if they were disgusted with Fred and Angelina’s behaviour.

 

The very idea of their having to stomach their company would not improve their summer...

 

Reluctantly they made their way to get dressed and head to the hospital.

 

XooooooX

 

Fred missed George; it was disconcerting that George kept so much from him! They were identical twins, they were supposed to naturally know everything about each other and George had blocked him out of his mind, his life...

 

Montague, why him? Out of all of the wizards, why would his twin like him of all people?

 

Sure Montague was intelligent, tied for top marks in their year but he was built like a monstrous bear and had even attacked Katie during a Quidditch Match.

 

Montague was one of Umbridge’s Inquisitors for Merlin’s sake!

 

It had to be a spell; George couldn’t possibly be so secretive naturally...

 

If it weren’t for George’s presumed daughters with Montague then his family wouldn’t have approved the bonding.

 

The appearance of an elf in the apartment above the shop interrupted his half drunken meandering thoughts...

 

“What?” Fred growled.

 

‘Miss Angie be calling for you. Healer be saying Miss Angie be in labour.”

 

Fred cursed; he dug out a sobering potion and cast a refresher charm on himself.

 

The child was on their way and duty called...

 

XooooooX

 

They all arrived relatively soon after being sent for...

 

The Weasleys had effectively taken over the waiting room and part of the corridor.

 

Fred was scowling and looked exhausted, Gideon noticed the red eyes and smelt liquor on his breath which he did inform both Lady Cedrella and Septimus about.

 

So Fred was lectured and cuffed upside the head by his grandmother.

 

When Aednat, a former Gryffindor and Andromeda’s assistant poked her head out to inform them that Angelina was expected to deliver within the next two hours, Brecc rose and limped towards her to ask when Blaise had spent the night.

 

Aednat gave him a room number and Brecc limped off, leaning heavily on his cane.

 

He opened the door and limped in.

 

Adrian frowned, “What is the matter?”

 

Brecc gasped, “Johnson went into labour a few hours ago. Fred finally decided to let the family know. Andromeda said she’s progressing faster now. Shouldn’t be more than two hours…”

 

That wasn’t the entire truth but Brecc didn’t want to air the entire sordid situation even to his best friend.

 

“How many doors down?” Blaise asked tiredly, still trying to wake up fully from the sleeping draught and deal with the lingering ache from his surgery yesterday.

 

“Down two doors and across the corridor.” Brecc said briskly.

 

Adrian and Blaise nodded.

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Adrian asked.

 

“If it’s not too much to ask...” Brecc said nervously.

 

Blaise sat up gingerly, “Give Brecc two of our bottles. Hopefully, Johnson will send them milk at least until George gives birth.”

 

“Given her innate selfishness, I’m not holding my breath.” Brecc said accepting the offered bottles before he turned to head back down the corridor.

 

At least he had Adrian right? Even George had a hard time being around his twin and preferred to avoid him.

 

Fred’s apology to himself had been insincere and reluctantly given with no eye contact on Fred’s part.

 

How could someone look so much like his George and yet be so different...

 

Adrian walked past them carrying Blaise and his twins soon after Brecc returned to his seat beside George.

 

Adrian was strong, not as strong as Brecc though, well Brecc before his splinching incident.

 

Adrian seemed more relaxed and sure of himself than he had been previously.

 

Brecc had ordered a practice doll to fulfil his treatment prescription from Healer Ted to assure himself that he wasn’t a danger to his daughters. George had helped him practice taking cared of a charmed doll that mimicked the needs of a newborn infant and could be restarted if needed to practice more.

 

It was proof of the trust that their families had for them that Brecc with his injury and George’s presumed irresponsibility that they would be allowed to raise their daughters and Fred’s together.

 

When Adrian returned, he joined Brecc who was sitting nervously with George and had his arm around George’s waist.

 

Brecc’s knuckles were white where they gripped his cane.

 

They all knew to their annoyance that Angelina’s body was just as keen to be rid of the infant as the former Head Girl was herself…

 

Less than two hours after Brecc limped into Blaise’s room in the Maternity/Paternity Ward, Andromeda exited with the babe.

 

It was wrapped in a lavender blanket and they could see caramel skin and a tuft of auburn hair.

 

George held out his arms, “Clary…”

 

Andromeda handed the baby girl to her paternal uncle who rocked her.

 

“Welcome to the world Clarine…” George held her between his heart and his rounded stomach.

                                   

Brecc caressed her cheek, “When can she come home?”

 

Andromeda nodded, “She’s very healthy, it’s safe to take her. Since you’ve already received custody papers for her, there can’t be any complaint. Breastfeeding is the healthiest for infants but George has yet to give birth.”

 

“We’ll accept milk from either Blaise or Johnson until George’s comes in, perhaps having Clary will help stimulate his milk.” Brecc said gruffly.

 

Clary let out a mewling sound not unlike a kitten’s, so Brecc fished a bottle out of the bag from Adrian and tapped it with his wand testing it on his forearm with surprising fluidity before handing it to George.

 

George rocked her gently while giving her a bottle; there was something far gentler about George when he was separated from Fred and away from the pitch.

 

Brecc pulled out an infant carrier, that wasn’t unlike the one Adrian had carried Abry and Enzo home in, he strapped onto George’s chest and secured Clary in it before he exchanged a kiss with his bonded.

 

“Let’s go home.” George said with a gentle smile even as he stroked Clary’s down-soft hair.

 

Adrian followed them to Andromeda’s office and the family who had assembled for the birth returned home.

 

It was rather sad that neither Angelina nor Fred wanted such an adorable baby girl as Clary so they treated her as if she was nothing but an unwanted burden.

 

That just meant that the rest of extended Weasley-Prewett family would have to step in to look after Clary.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to September!~

Chapter 18

 

August 20, 1996

 

Oliver’s meeting with Septimus and Gideon

 

 

Gideon was surprised when Percy’s suitor Oliver insisted on a lunch meeting betwixt himself and his godfather Septimus.

 

Both wizards arrived at his office fifteen ‘til twelve and Gideon was just sending his secretary Emily Stewart out for their lunch order.

 

Oliver seemed quite nervous once the secretary shut the door to Gideon’s office activating the privacy wards that Arthur cast himself.

 

Gideon raised an eyebrow, “What was it that you were wanting to meet with us about?”

 

Oliver coughed, “Percy, he was found to be under the Imperious cast by that bitch Umbridge. He’s hiding out at my apartment, well our apartment we’d signed a three-year lease that he couldn’t get out of before thank Merlin. He’s ashamed of himself and I want to prove my sincerity by requesting your joint permission to officially court him. We’ve been dating officially since our Sixth Year but we’ve been in love far longer. I am my father’s heir of course despite having siblings and all that is to be mine I declare as my bride price. “

 

“You are still determined to be bound to my grandson then?” Septimus mused.

 

Oliver nodded, “More than anything, right now he’s resistant due to not wanting me drawn into the Umbridge scandal but I was always involved because he was.”

 

Gideon was surprised and pleased that Percy inspired such vehemence in his godparents’ great-nephew. The blood relationship was distant enough that it would be acceptable to purebloods outside the House of Black…

 

Oliver had some autonomy to select and determine the contents of his own contracts but they had to be submitted to his father for final authorization. His grandfather should be still the Head of the House of Wood but Alger Wood was far more interested in Herbology so as soon as his father Oberon was ready to sit in the Family’s Wizengamot seat, his grandfather signed over control of the family estate to his father.

 

Septimus knew this far more clearly then Gideon did because his familiarity with the boy’s father due to their work on the Wizengamot…

 

Gideon knew that Oliver had been quite stubborn about being with Percy during the family meeting and the Imperious would explain Percy’s out of character behaviour.

 

The two Head of the Gryffindor loyal families then put their heads together to work out a contract proposal to present to Oliver’s father…

 

XooooooX

 

August 22, 1996

 

Percy’s birthday surprise

 

Percy woke up alone…

 

He’d been sleeping alone since Umbridge had cast the Imperious on him.

 

How could he have been so weak as to be manipulated to turn against the ones he loved?

 

He still couldn’t understand why someone as honourable as Oliver would still want .anything to do with someone who could be used to betray his family…

 

Percy had never disliked Harry, he had thought that the boy was naïve and received too many passes when it came to rules but he was Ron’s friend and had no magical family so his parents at the time had seemed to have adopted him.

 

Percy was hiding in his bed, mentally flogging himself when it opened.

 

“Perce? You awake? Happy birthday…”

 

Percy trembled, even as he smelled food and not just any food, but his favourites for breakfast.

The bed dipped as his estranged lover sat down.

 

“Come on Percy, this isn’t you. It’s not your fault and everyone who really cares about you knows that wasn’t you. No one can change how I feel; I would chance being disowned and making Eron the heir. I mean it, Percy I am determined to be bonded to you.”

 

Percy peeked out from under the duvet, “Why?”

 

Oliver lifted his chin, “Percy mo chridhe haven’t you figured it out with that brilliant mind of yours? I belong with you, because you’re my best friend and the love of my soul. I won’t agree to be with anyone else.”

 

A box was pressed into his hand, “Mo chridhe a token of my determination.”

 

Percy blinked; a ring box? Oliver wasn’t…he couldn’t….

 

Oliver leaned into kissed the stunned former Gryffindor, “I declared my intentions to your father and grandfather, even father agreed…”

 

Reluctantly anyway…

 

Oliver smiled into the kiss, he didn’t care what anyone else thought; Percy was his heart indeed and he thought asking him on his birthday was romantic.

 

Percy melted into the kiss and his finger slid into the ring despite his insecurity and reservations.

 

Oliver crushed Percy to his chest, kissing him until they were both breathless before he gasped out, “Will you?”

 

Percy buried his face in Oliver’s chest, muttering, “Of course you idiot…”

 

Oliver did a mental fist pump that meant that Percy’s Birthday party was going to be their betrothal party as well!!

 

XooooooX

 

 [Same day]

 

Ginny glowered at the calendar.

 

It was Percy’s birthday today.

 

She’d overheard Michael and his loathsome family discussing the new additions to her birth family yet no one bothered to celebrate hers.

 

She didn’t receive one present…

 

Not even from Mum…

 

Her annoying half-brother Colin had his freak baby, then came Fred’s parasite and the day after was Fleur’s birthday which supposedly Fleur had held a baby shower instead of a birthday party. Really? Why? What was so great about getting gifts that weren’t for you anyway? Why in Merlin’s name did Bill marry that prissy foreign witch anyway? How did they meet and why her brother? Surely the French witch could have entranced some other wizard!

 

Ginny glowered at her protruding stomach, parasite indeed…

 

Maybe dumping it on Michael wasn’t so bad; too bad she was bound to the prat.

 

Being a mother, especially to Michael’s child did not fill her with joy but rather disgust. She had no desire to carry anyone’s child but Harry’s and curse the fate for making her do so.

 

Ginny couldn’t wait to be rid of the child….

 

XooooooX

 

“Is Oliver going to be there?” Ron scowled.

 

Lavender stiffened, “They are roommates and Cousin Oliver was quite determined that they were to be bonded.”

 

Ron flung himself on the couch, “Then I’m not going.”

 

Lavender gasped, “You missed Harry’s, Charlie’s, Bill’s and George’s bondings as well as both Harry and Fleur’s baby showers so you’re really going to skip Percy’s birthday/betrothal party?”

 

Ron snorted, “They are my family, not yours and if I chose not to celebrate Percy’s lack of judgment that’s my problem.”

 

Lavender threw on her summer cloak, “Alright but I’m still going.”

 

In less than two minutes she left him alone, Lavender was sure that Percy would be upset about Ron’s absence but what could she do?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

August 24, 1996

 

 

Fleur had decided to floo every morning despite the offer to take an apartment at Hogwarts. Perhaps it made more sense to be at Hogwarts where a Birth Healer was in an emergency but Fleur had nested so completely into her new home that Bill had prepared for her birthday.…

 

That didn’t mean that she wasn’t given a classroom with an adjoining office or that she was expected to attend meals. Actually, she was granted a reprieve from meals in the Great Hall with the exception of Feasts, which meant she could eat breakfast and dinner with Bill but eat lunch in her office alone.

 

That was a lot easier, it mean that she could just floo into her office instead and remain in these two rooms.

 

All of her lesson plans were organised by day with assignments as well and she was as prepared as she could be.

 

This would also give her a chance to visit with her cousin/best friend Audrey…

 

Many of her future students were expected to move in before September; being pregnant herself the idea of riding a train full of students with babies in tow seemed foolish…

 

While she wasn’t hired as a full professor any more than Audrey was, Fleur was content to be a tutor rather than an apprentice.

 

Eventually she wanted to return to Cursebreaking but for now she was content…

 

XooooooX

 

September 1, 1996

 

Fenice and Galiene are born

 

George had checked into St. Mungos’ the night before because his caesarean was scheduled for eight in the morning…

 

He was woken early, around seven for the preparations for the in-patient surgery. He trusted Andromeda who was handling all of their pregnancies but especially after how she dealt with Colin’s while working hand-in-hand with her bonded Mind Healer Ted.

 

Brecc left him reluctantly when he was being bathed in preparation for being moved to a delivery room.

 

George felt anxious as he watched Brecc limp away, his bondmate wouldn’t change his mind and take the girls from him would he?

 

He tried to crush his disloyal anxiety; Brecc was too honourable to do that…

 

When he was levitated via gurney out of his private room in the Maternity/Paternity ward, he saw his family arriving.

 

Charlie, his bonded Viktor, Bill and his wife Fleur were there as well along with Alicia and Lee Jordan who were cooing over their goddaughter Clarine Lorena. The later couple was a surprise, like Fred they didn’t like Brecc or approve of their relationship…

 

Clarine was born the day after Abry and Enzo, when Angelina went into labour unexpectedly just before Blaise and their sons were due to be released. Adrian had agreed to watch Clary overnight and during the delivery much to George’s relief, Brecc’s childhood friend was watching their ward like a hawk.

 

Fred was clearly absent along with Ron and Ginny; George hoped that his twin would show up but since Ginny and Ron had boycotted Percy’s birthday he had little expectation of their arrival. The rest of the Weasley-Prewetts with the exception of Gideon were all crowded in the waiting room with Adrian, Blaise and their sons Enzo and Abry as well as Lee and Alicia. Gideon’s absence hurt a little, George liked his stepfather much more than he ever had his mother…

 

Brecc was talking to Adrian in hushed tones while sitting beside his friend…

 

George was brought to the delivery room and everything was prepped including a chair beside the head of the bed where a table often was.

 

George was \grateful; he didn’t want Brecc to stand for very long for fear that his leg might collapse out from under him.

 

Andromeda breezed in and the deliver began.

 

George couldn’t feel anything after a potion was poured on his abdomen icing his skin until he felt only numbness that seeped into his muscles.

 

Brecc leaned over to kiss his temple and whisper in his ear.

 

The soft words were entwined with promises and exclamations of adoration, they warmed George’s heart soothing his anxiety.

 

Soon a bathed bundle was placed in George’s arms.

 

Brecc limped to his feet, “Fenice Clarissa?”

 

George beamed up at him, “Yes…this is our Nixie. She’s already looking mischievous…”

 

Brecc kissed him as he scooped Nixie in his arms, “I’ll go introduce her to Adrian and my parents. I’ll be back soon.”

 

George kissed him, relaxing just a little.

 

Brecc limped out of the delivery room with a baby cuddled to his chest with his right arm, immediately he made his way over to Adrian reclaiming his seat. “Your goddaughter, Fenice Clarissa.”

 

With practiced ease, Adrian took her in his arms to get a proper look at her.

 

Fenice had baby blue eyes and feather soft wispy red curls; she was dressed in a lilac dress and had an emerald claiming bracelet on her left wrist bearing the Montague crest…

 

“She’s beautiful...” Adrian whispered.

 

“Just like her papa.” Brecc said quietly.

 

Lee Jordan choked, Alicia Jordan nee Spinnet snorted and the Weasleys chuckled.

 

Brecc ignored them, “I don’t care if no one else believes me it’s my opinion.”

 

“George isn’t beautiful; he’s hot, sexy and muscular.” Alicia glared.

 

“Should a bonded woman be saying that?” Brecc snarled, “He’s my bonded and I can think he’s beautiful.” 

 

Alicia reacted as if he’d struck her.

  
His father Chad clapped him on the back, “He’s your bonded and you’re a Montague, your appreciating his appearance is a given and you’re right; no one else’s opinion matters.”

 

Reluctantly, Adrian handed Fenice to Brecc’s father who gingerly took her.

 

“She is beautiful.” Chad observed.

 

Silently, Blaise crept up to the large man’s shoulder to peer around him.

 

Sure Brecc was the tallest man in the room at 6’5 and if it weren’t for his quiet gentle aura he would be terrifying. His father was about an inch shorter and not as broad…

 

Brecc limped up to Lee and Alicia Jordan where he painfully knelt, “Give me Clarine please…”

 

“Is it safe to carry a baby?” the former Gryffindor and Quidditch announcer snarked.

 

“I asked you to come for George’s sake and because you’re her godparents. But that was her parents’ decision. I’ve taken care of her since she was born with George; she’s like my own. Clary’s just as precious as Nixie and Gail to me; I could never hold her selfish parents against her. She’s just a little girl who wants love; if I thought I could hurt her I wouldn’t touch her. I know I’m huge and extremely strong, I could have easily been a Beater but Idon’t revel in my strength. I ordered a practice doll to practice parenting and I’ve done my therapy, I’m confident that I can carry the girls without injuring them. Let me have her, I want to introduce Clary to Nixie.” Brecc said bitterly.

 

“Why do you call her Nixie?” Charlie asked quietly.

 

“Fenice means Phoenix and well Nixie is cute and sounds better than anything else we came up with as a nickname. Clarissa and Clarine are too close, Rissa and Rini sounded silly.” Brecc said with a shrug after he finally managed to get his niece by law and ward from the irritating Jordans limping his way to his father and his daughter.

 

When the two adult Montagues stood elbow to elbow, Brecc spoke gently.

 

“Clary this is your cousin Nixie, I hope you’ll be good friends.”

 

XooooooX

 

George hadn’t realised that Gideon was there until he took Brecc’s vacated seat.

 

“You’re doing well, Andromeda showed me her before giving her to you. She’s beautiful…” his stepfather/uncle said quietly.

 

“She’ll grow up to be adventurous…a Gryffindor I’m sure with a name like Fenice Clarissa…” George murmured.

 

“She’s well named… very Prewett…” Gideon observed.

 

“I barely thought the names in passing, next time its definitely Brecc’s turn at naming. He thinks I was too Gryffindorish with Galiene.” George admitted softly.

 

It didn’t take long for his youngest twin to be placed on his chest.

 

“Hi, Galiene Davina. I’m your papa…”  George said kissing Gail’s feather soft whispy hair.

 

“I’ll carry her out, Brecc had the right idea. Too much family visiting would exhaust you. Best to get it over with so you can hold them after you return to your room.”

 

Reluctantly, George nodded.

 

Gideon squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before heading for the door to the corridor with Gail in his arms.

 

XooooooX

 

Just then the delivery room door opened and Gideon exited with another bundle in his arm, “Her sister Galiene Davina.”

 

Galiene was wrapped in a dove grey blanket and wore a navy blue dress; on her left wrist was the ruby claiming bracelet that proclaimed her the second born of the House of Montague.

 

Brecc gestured with his head at Draco, “Give her to Draco please.”

 

Draco leaned down to lay Scorpius in his travel cot before rising.

 

Fenice and Galiene, christened Nixie and Gail’s adopted grandfather placed Gail in Draco’s now empty arms.

 

Harry put Orion down in his own travel cot before scurrying over to peer over Draco’s arm. “She is really pretty.”

 

“Identical twins but as a healer I’ve learned sometimes all babies look alike, you’ll know for sure as they grow older. It gets pretty obvious…” Gideon spoke up but he had the same look of grandfatherly pride that Arthur and Chad had even if he didn’t share much blood with the girls being in truth their great uncle by blood.

 

Draco and Adrian half dragged, half nudged Brecc back into one of the chairs in the waiting room outside George’s delivery room.

 

The extended family cooed over the three girls Nixie, Gail and Clary but eventually Andromeda appeared claiming that George wanted his girls back.

 

Brecc, Adrian and Draco each carried one of the girls into the delivery room.

 

The mess of a caesarean delivery had already been cleaned up of course.

 

George held his arms out so Draco and Adrian each laid their goddaughter on his bare chest.

 

Brecc sat on the edge of the bed with Clary in his arms.

 

Holding their three girls made their family feel complete.

 

Gideon had never truly harboured any doubt about George and Brecc raising Clarissa but just seeing them with all three girls, convinced him that she was better off with her uncles than with anyone else…

 

No one said anything; they just exchanged silent glances and tip-toed out of the room leaving the young couple alone.

 

XooooooX

 

George may not have to return to Hogwarts but his younger siblings did as did Harry, Draco, Blaise and Adrian…

 

Charlie had already moved into Hogsmeade despite the offer of an apartment at Hogwarts, they preferred their own space and didn’t wish to have Hagrid evicted.

 

While the old Groundskeeper wasn’t the more aware of persons, Charlie had looked up to him while he was at Hogwarts because he introduced him to many magical creatures so he didn’t want to hurt the man any more than being let go as a professor already had.

 

Bill and Fleur had kept their own home as well despite the option of a professor’s apartment.

 

Arthur had been floored by his twin granddaughters’ adorableness, he and his parents had peeked over everyone’s shoulders.

 

George had insisted on having his girls back before they could hold them but it was only a matter of time…

 

XooooooX

 

Lavender wouldn’t mind riding the train if she was certain that it wouldn’t make her ill.

 

Ron was riding the train but Lavender knew that Pavarti, Dean and their family would be arriving by floo from Deerfield so she decided to send her things over by elf.

 

Ron ignored her mostly so Lavender reluctantly flooed over to Hogwarts alone, she made her way to Pavarti’s apartment that she shared with Dean.

 

Hopefully, the company of her best friend would help her find happiness…

 

Despite knowing thatRon’s elder brother George was delivering his babies today, Ron wouldn’t go. Lavender chose not to but that didn’t keep her from sending a gift…

 

George had to know someone in this relationship cared about him even if Lavender wasn’t all that close to her brother-in-law…

 

XooooooX

 

Riding the Hogwarts Express with Ginny sounded like torture…

 

His temperament bondmate’s interaction with the other students made Michael wary about her riding. Not to mention all of the possible accidents that might happen

 

He decided to floo over to Hogwarts after lunch…

 

To his sadness, Ginny stormed out of the apartment, “I’ll be sleeping in Gryffindor. After the parasite is born, you can have it. I won’t waste one bit of my time with it.”

 

Michael sunk into the settee; this is why you’re supposed to avoid having sex in Hogwarts, especially with lonely, obsessive fan girls…

 

He would be paying for his poor choices, he just didn’t wish for Mishel to suffer for his poor judgement.

 

Michael was willing to put in the effort to make them a family but Ginny was having none of it.

 

Balancing Mishel’s care and schoolwork alone would be difficult but he owed it to his daughter to do his best.

 

Maybe his stepmother Gwen would help him by watching Mishel during classes, after all his siblings were all in at Hogwarts anyway…

 

Michael knew that Stephan wouldn’t mention Ginny’s behaviour but if she chose to sit away from him, everyone in Ravenclaw would know where their relationship stood.

 

Michael didn’t want pity but he didn/t want taunting either…

 

Couldn’t win for losing…

 

XooooooX

 

Mal had taken the Headmaster’s invitation and flooed to Slytherin to move into their assigned apartment yesterday.

 

It was a shock that Professor Flitwick would be teaching her fellow expecting parents or in the case of Luna, Colin and transfer student Caterina Zabini already parents.

 

Mal was nervous, it was kind of Greg to agree to have their apartment in the same corridor as her other yearmates Luna, Colin, Caterina and Ginny.

 

Ginny had disliked her even before her adoption; Mal wasn’t sure how she like the idea of being neighbours…

 

They made were going to head down to dinner just before the crowd riding the train arrived…

 

Mal was a bit nervous, it would be her first appearance in public since her bonding.

Greg and Mal had purchased their school things in Paris, even picking up comfortable robes for herself and Giselle.

 

For a Slytherin, Giselle was very kind…

 

If anyone deserved to be Head Girl it was her sister-in-law…

 

Mal was somewhat looking forward to this year…

 

Things were going to be so different…

 

XooooooX

 

Seamus was exhausted; it was still difficult for Colin to face being a bearer.

 

That didn’t mean he didn’t love his bondmate but he hoped that Colin would want to spend more time with Colm soon.

 

They’d been at Hogwarts for a few days now, there was some concern that Colin was developing post-partem depression.

 

Seamus did everything he could to help Colin but he was worried.

 

Colin had barely held their son at all since he was born, he lay there unmoving when Seamus used the expressor to fill bottles for Colm.

 

He hoped that Healer Ted would help because Colm deserved two loving parents and he wanted a strong relationship between his Colin and their son…

 

If they weren’t required to attend the Feast, Seamus wouldn’t worry so much…

 

As far Seamus knew only Colin had reacted this way, while depression after delivery was uncommon it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.

 

Hopefully being around his yearmates with babies would bring Colin around…

 

XooooooX

 

Michael met Mal and Greg outside his apartment in the corridor, giving them a weak smile in greeting.

 

Mal frowned, “Ginny?”

 

“Took off for the tower ages ago.” Michael admitted ruefully.

 

Greg sighed, “It’s to be expected I guess.”

 

Luna and Neville appeared soon after, a baby strapped to each of their chest.

 

Mal gasped, when Colin appeared.

 

Seamus had little Colm while leading Colin.

 

He looked pale and weak, a bit like a Muggle Zombie to be honest.

 

The worry in Seamus’ eyes told Mal that her adopted brother still wasn’t better.

 

She felt so guilty for being happy now…

 

It didn’t seem like Caterina was there so they headed towards the Great Hall meeting up with Vince, Pansy, Dean, Pavarti, Su Li, Padma and a lonely Lavender.

 

Ron seemed to have ditched her as well.

 

When they reached the First Floor, Vince, Pansy, Mal and Greg were the first to step off the staircase where they met Adrian, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Giselle and Millie.

 

Ron tore past them when they reached Gryffindor Table.

 

Luna and Neville claiming seats near the door.

 

When Lavender reached for Ron’s hand to invite him to sit with their friends, he tugged away and stormed over to sit with Ginny who was sitting alone at the end of Gryffindor table.

 

Pavarti took her hand so she could sit opposite Dean on her other side.

 

Padma and Su Li headed over to Ravenclaw.

 

Luna beamed at Harry, “It’s alright, you can sit with your snake.”

 

Harry blushed, following Draco’s Housemates to the opposite side of the Great Hall to claim seats.

 

The Great Hall was mostly empty but there were far more professors then usual on the dais; Dumbledore was absent of course and in his place was Professor Flitwick. Hagrid wasn’t there yet but Professor McGonagall who looked extremely pale was which was odd was.

 

The married with babies or expecting couples took seats together with Susan Bones shyly leading over her Cal, Mal’s adopted cousin to the Hufflepuff table while Mandy Brocklehurt and Glais Ollivander sat at Ravenclaw.

 

 

Padma and Su Li sat with Cho and Rodger as well as Marietta and Marcus Belby while Katie Bell had Leanne with her at Gryffindor.

 

There were graduated students at three House tables: Rodger Davies and Gemma Farley at Ravenclaw, Adrian at Slytherin and former Chaser Tamsym Inglebee at Hufflepuff but there were no graduated students sitting with the Gryffindors surprisingly enough.

 

Not only was Fleur sitting up at the Professors’ table between Charlie and a vaguely familiar blonde witch, so was former Head Girl Penelope Clearwater and what appeared to be a former Hufflepuff prefect…

 

Professor Snape was back but was seated next to Flitwick in McGonagall’s usual seat while McGonagall was further down the table.

 

Pretty soon the non-expectant and current parents entered the Great Hall and began filling the tables and the noise level quadrupled which sent the babies wailing…

 

Luna had cast a one-way privacy charm to filter out the ambient noise of their schoolmates to keep it from upsetting the babies as soon as they head the large oak front doors to the Castle open.

 

Once the current students were all seated, the Head of Slytherin House slipped out through the anti-chamber behind the dais to fetch the First Years for Sorting.

 

Clearly, the rumours that McGonagall wasn’t Deputy Headmistress weren’t false…

 

Flitwick rose, “Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts and the beginning of a new era of leadership. My name for those of you who have forgotten is Philip Gorlois Flitwick but I prefer to be called 'Filius'. I am your new Headmaster, I would like to welcome you and our First Years to Hogwarts.”

 

Professor Snape led in the First Years just as Filch set down the stool and Sorting hat.

 

“This is my Deputy Headmaster Severus Prince, yes he was previously Professor Snape but he has accepted the title from his maternal family when he was bonded. So please address him as Professor Prince. Now the Sorting will begin.”

 

From their side of the Great Hall, Mal and Dean waited impatiently to see where their siblings Mark and Dana were sorted.

 

Unfortunately Prewett and Thomas were rather far down the list…

 

Snap…no Professor Prince finally called out. “Mark Prewett.”

 

Dean, Neville and Seamus whistled at him.

 

Mark stepped forward and placed the worn Sorting hat on his head.

 

There was some silence before it announced, “Ravenclaw!”

 

There was some stillness before Luna bounced up, “Come on then.” She swished her hand and the hat floated to Professor Prince even as she held out her hand to Mark.

 

The boy blushed fiercely.

 

Luna tugged him over to Ravenclaw to introduce him to her House, whispering, “Hi, Luna Lovegood. You are at Deerfield when Pavarti arrived. I’m a prefect this year. Come find me if you have questions. She pushed him towards her cousin Maia, “Maia look after him would you?”

 

The tacturn Slytherin rolled her eyes, “Alright cousin.”

 

The Sorting had gone on as usual despite Luna’s departure from the norm but that was her way.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when Dean’s sister Dana was called up and sorted in Ravenclaw as well.

 

Luna skipped forward to greet her and led her over to Ravenclaw to sit with Mark.

 

After the last First Year was Sorted, Headmaster Flitwick rose again.

 

“I am not the only change in staff this year. Minerva stepped down as Deputy Headmistress but still retains her Headship of Gryffindor and teaching OWL and NEWT Transfiguration. Pomona is still Head of Hufflepuff but chose to teach Herbology only to the First through Fourth Years.”

 

Neville wilted slightly at that announcement.

 

Luna patted his hand.

 

“My replacement as Head of Ravenclaw is Septima Vector who teaches Ancient Runes. Charlie Weasley has agreed to teach Care of Magical Creatures, his sister-in-law Fleur Delacour will be tutoring a select number of Seventh Years in core subjects, former Head Girl Penelope Clearwater will be teaching Charms to the Third and Fourth Years, while Audrey Ollivander will teach the First and Second Years Charms.” Flitwick continued.

 

As each professor was announced they rose to bow or curtsy.

 

“Nymphadora Tonks is on loan from the Auror Department to teach elementary defence; while her mother Andromeda Black-Tonks will teach Birthing, healing for Parents as well as Introductory Healing. Jointly she will be handling the Infirmary with Niles Martin. Niles’ bondmate David will be joining our staff as a Mind Healer, yes he has been informed as to the traumatic events at Hogwarts over the last few years and promised to look after us. Also assisting Healer Andromeda are Mediwitch Aednat McCullum and her apprentice Deborah Smith, Auror Tonks’ bondmate.”

 

Mal noticed that Auror Tonks stiffened and Healing Apprentice Smith’s eyes turned to the floor when they were announced as bonded. Now she was really feeling guilty for her happiness…

 

There was another Herbology Professor introduced, an Alger Wood who had Neville sputtering in surprise. There were two new History of Magic Professors Fiona and Fontaine Fortescue who seemed to be father and daughter given their appearance which could be deceiving. Fiona was introduced as the Pre-Owl History Professor while Fontaine was teaching the OWL and NEWT students. An Ethan Bones, like Susan’s father was to teach the First through Fourth Years Transfiguration. Potions was likewise divided with a Damocles Martin teaching the OWL and NEWT students, leaving a Horace Slughorn to teach the younger years.

 

That seemed as if it were the last of the staff announcements until

 

Michael’s stepmother entered, “I am sorry I am late Headmaster, we were just seeing to the last of the alterations.”

 

Flitwick nodded, “May I introduce the Head of Hogwarts’ Nursery, Gwen Ollivander-Corner. These are her assistants. Gemma Farley, Tamsym Inglebee, Grant Page and Felicity Stretton.”

 

Now they were invited to eat and given a final welcome to Hogwarts…

 

The nursing and pregnant students were practically famished by the time the food appeared steaming on the shining gold plates.

 

“Finally!” Ron grumbled, “Long-winded old fool.”

 

Lavender turned pink with shame, trying to make herself as small as possible.

 

“Ignore him,” Hermione said stiffly, “if he wants to be childish then let him.”

 

“Hermione!” Luna exclaimed excitedly, hugging her, “What took you so long?”

 

“I came by floo with Harry, was reading in the library and didn’t realise what time it was.” Hermione shrugged.

 

“Sit with us.” Dean said kindly.

 

Hermione frowned. “Are you,”

 

“Sure? We’ve got plenty of room.” Seamus said with a tired expression.

 

Nervously, Hermione sat with them.

 

They dug into the steaming food, Hermione looked as if she felt out of place next to her married classmates.

 

Lavender remembered that Hermione had been upset about her and Ron’s baby but seeing how unhappy Lavender was, Hermione seemed to care less about Ron. Lavender loved Ron even if he was a jerk but Hermione deserved better…

 

She hoped she got it…

 

It would be harder to hide how negligent Ron could be now that they were back at school but Lavender just wanted to hold their baby in her arms…

 

Eventually dinner was replaced by dessert and then they all stumbled up to their beds.

 

Classes started tomorrow…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	23. Chapter 20

 

Chapter 20

 

 

Fleur swallowed as the door to her classroom on the First Floor opened.

 

Her ten students filed in, some entered in couples like the pair of Ravenclaws Marietta Edgcombe and Marcus Belby as well as the Hufflepuff couple Heidi and Malcolm Preece.

 

Only five of her ten students were actually pregnant; Marietta, Heidi, Head Girl Giselle Bulstrode who was her adopted sister-in-law through Mal, former Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Davies and Ravenclaw Prefect Serotina Vector.

 

Fleur curtsied, “Welcome, I am your tutor,”

 

Cho Davies gasped, “Really? I thought that Professor Flitwick was kidding…tutored by a former Triwizard Champion…”

 

Fleur frowned, “Yoo were a part of the tournament as well were yoo not?”

 

The Chinese Seeker flinched, “Yes, you were the one who failed weren’t you?”

 

Fleur stiffened, “If yoo are under ze impression that zis vill be easy, yoo are mistaken. Yoo are behind, zese lessons are beneath you Fourth year Beauxbatons students could do zese. Due dates maybe flexible eef yoo are carrying for bebe. Eef es non zen I vill not be merciful. Ven I am zrough vith yoo, you be able to pass same test as myself if yoo do not quit.”

 

To her credit, Giselle seemed excited as did Miss Vector and Mr. Morgan. The Hufflepuffs seemed nervous but Diggory’s former girl was defiant…

 

Fleur clapped her hands.

 

Immediately the more academically inclined students took their desks and prepared to learn.

 

Fleur sensed that Cho would be trouble but she was sure between Giselle, her cousin-in-law Cal Weasley-Bones, Miss Vector and Mr. Morgan that she would be fine…

 

XooooooX

 

Charlie decided to irritate his students who got used to Hagrid’s haphazard classes by giving them a pop quiz including elements from the OWL and NEWT exams relevant to what they ought to have learned.

 

His first class was third years so he was introducing them to magical creatures like crups, nekomatas, kneezels and other non-dangerous subjects.

 

To be fair he was only testing the third years who were his first students to see what they knew.

 

He wasn’t expecting a vast amount of knowledge, not everyone was Hermione who would have read both the book from third year and Hagrid ‘biting textbook’.

 

It was best to start off with an introduction class and get his students excited by promising guest lectures from those who knew certain types of magical creatures.

 

He had missed his brothers while he was in Romania, due to his pregnancy it wasn’t safe to be around dragons after all and he was somewhat looking forward to getting to know his new extended family.

 

Especially those like Mal, Colin, Dennis and now Mark…

 

Speaking of Dennis, he was in his class right now…

 

He hadn’t had much time to get to know the kid even if they were half-brothers.

 

He had so many questions…

 

Maybe he would ask him for lunch sometime…

 

Hopefully, his weird cravings wouldn’t upset or disgust him. Then again teenagers ate weird things like acid pops or Bertie Every Flavour Beans…

 

XooooooX

 

Lavender hadn’t been surprised to end up alone in her apartment and still be alone when she woke up.

 

Dean left her a message that Pavarti had gone into labour that morning but it was likely to be a long one so they wouldn’t call her until it was closer.

 

Without Pavarti, she felt empty…

 

Ron had declared his intention to have classes with the regular sixth year students’ weeks ago.

 

And his absence as well as coldness hurt…

 

Seamus was kind enough to escort her to see Pavarti after a note came announcing she had a girl and was fine.

 

Parisa was adorable with honey toned skin and brown fuzz hair, her best friend looked proud and content.

 

Lavender assured Pavarti that Parisa was beautiful, oblivious to Pavarti’s unease but managed to notice a dot of lipstick on the baby’s forehead. Confused she asked about it.

 

Padma blurted out that it was a silly Hindu tradition.

 

But it didn’t feel like it was silly, Pavarti never was one to do something like that without reason. Except for being her friend and Dean’s wife, Pavarti was very traditional…

 

Lavender hoped she didn’t offend her friend, Ron’s coldness was painful enough but losing Pavarti would crush her.

 

She pulled out a blessing bouquet that was a Brown family tradition; the main flowers were white Asters which meant magic and love.

 

There were yellow carnations for cheerfulness, cosmos chrysanthemums for peace, daisies for innocence, jasmine for grace and elegance, Casablanca lilies for celebration, pansies for loving thoughts and hyacinth for sincerity.

 

Lavender cherished her friendship with Pavarti and only wanted happiness for her friend…

 

She didn’t stay long because her own sadness might mar Pavarti’s joy and she had classes still…

 

XooooooX

 

George was sent home early that morning, after breakfast anyway, with orders to take it easy…

 

Which meant of course, lots of cuddling between feeds…

 

Not that he minded, Brecc wasn’t as affectionate as a Gryffindor but he was gentle.

 

Between George’s caesarean and Brecc’s knee more often than not a Montague elf placed Clary, Nixie or Gail in his arms.

 

They didn’t keep the same feeding schedule but George and Brecc were okay with catnaps…

 

George relished any reason to be held in Brecc’s massive arms…

 

Brecc however enjoyed the look of contentment whenever George held one of the girls.

 

George had a big heart and warmth that Brecc cherished…

 

George had never been in Fred’s shadow as far as he was concerned; he’d always noticed the quieter twin. George was the wise and kind one, beautiful even while Fred was brusque and rash. George was the only one besides Adrian who came close to him in intelligence…

 

Beautiful and smart was exactly how he liked his wizards; shirtless with a babe in each arm was another…

 

To have both in the same wizard was perfection….

 

XooooooX

 

With his former dormmates bonded, it was a bit lonely in the Tower, not that Ron would admit it, but he was not sleeping anywhere need screaming babies.

 

Being pregnant would probably ruin Lavender like it ruined his mother; Ron was not looking forward to being a father at all much less of a squalling brat.

 

As long as he didn’t have to deal with it, whatever.

 

He wasn’t changing nappies or feeding the brat, that was Lavender’s job. The less he saw of it, the better.

 

Lavender’s doting was annoying, yet another reason to be glad to be in the Tower.

 

Sex was fine but he would prefer to avoid her otherwise…

 

His professors weren’t surprised he was with the single sixth year students but they did their best to ignore him. Snape seemed the most disgusted with him…

 

As if he had room to think, Snape was with Lupin. Gross…

 

A dungeon bat and a werewolf how did that work?

 

On second thought, who cared?

 

It couldn’t be more disgusting then Potter and Malfoy.

 

XooooooX

 

Ginny was furious that Flitwick demanded that she join Luna, Mal, Caterina and Colin for lessons.

 

She would have rather attended normal lessons.

 

Luna’s head was perpetually in the clouds, Mal had replaced her in the family, Caterina was another slimy Slytherin and Colin half-mad.

 

How did anyone else expect her to endure this?

 

Colin had apparently turned into a weepy mess while pregnant but was like an emotionless statue now.  

 

Ginny wondered how long Seamus would put up with his patheticness before dumping him bonded or not.

 

Mal and Luna’s gentleness with him rankled, they ignored her to pity him?

 

Ginny didn’t consider either Mal or Colin legitimate family…

 

Maybe they would all be better off without Colin!

 

XooooooX

 

_Fog…_

 

After sleeping and crying all the time while pregnant Colin was in a fog.

 

He couldn’t hear Colm, he wasn’t aware of his body at all. He felt disconnected; he didn’t feel hungry, sleepy or thirsty.

 

He had been shy about his feelings for Seamus before, uneasy to the point of refusing to be his date to the Yule Ball.

 

Now he couldn’t remember what those feelings were…

 

Most of the time he was staring into space without movement...

 

Woodenly he managed to perform some normal bodily functions…

 

Yet he would fade out halfway through a ‘meal’ leaving it untouched.

 

Bathing and dressing weren’t on his radar, nor was sleep.

 

He knew he slept, or at least thought he did, when he was aware of thoughts but most of the time he was empty.

 

He wasn’t aware of anything…

 

Colin couldn’t feel enough to worry…

 

Pregnancy seemed to have erased whatever made him ‘Colin’…

 

XooooooX

 

Mal worried when Seamus left Colin to her and Luna to look after.

 

Her adopted brother didn’t react when she touched his hand or spoke, he moved jerkily when she led him.

 

His pregnancy had come with a greater shock than her own, rather than being happy Colin was almost frightened.

 

Mal still managed to take notes but Colin just stared into space.

 

What was the point of sending him to lessons when he was like this?

 

She felt guilty about her own happiness already but worse when she saw Colin like this.

 

How could she help? She didn’t even understand the problem…

 

This couldn’t happen to her, could it?

 

Worried, all Mal could do was take notes…

 

Colin had always been third for marks, his behaviour could prevent that…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	24. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny takes a dangerous tumble that has unwished for consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Warnings...

Chapter 21

 

September 12, 1996

 

Mal, Luna and Caterina had become close in ways that only mothers with infants can. They helped one another study and took turns taking breaks.

 

Caterina’s quadruplets Joff, Loren, Alison and Miram still had yet to be released from St. Mungo’s so she got an occasional baby fix with Lysander and Lorcan.

 

Mal had tired of wet spots on her shirts and had an expressor on its lightest setting strapped to her chest hidden under a wizard space charm.

 

It had been over a week now and Colin still had yet to wake up from his fugue state. True to Mal and Luna’s worry, his marks were falling.

 

Filius had been very lenient but his inability to pay attention or handle schoolwork was holding him back.

 

Mal had a slight levitating charm on her shoes so she wasn’t really walking walking down the stairs, she sort of floated.

 

Luckily all of their Herbology work was essentially lecture which meant that they didn’t have to stand for an entire lesson.

 

This was very much appreciated by Mal, Luna and Caterina…

 

Luna preferred to keep her sons with her but Neville usually claimed one after lunch to give her a bit of a break.

 

The small class of Fifth and Seventh Year parents was released early to get comfortable for lunch.

 

Luna was pushing her floating pram down the stairs leaving Mal and Caterina to guide Colin.

 

Then abruptly Ginny shoved past Mal, who flailed nearly falling only Luna was quick her wand and caught her with a weak aresto momentum.

 

Caterina let out a cry of dismay when Ginny who tripped grabbed Colin, perhaps in an attempt to stop her fall and the two of them began to fall down the stairs.

 

Luna and Mal who had recovered from her fright, both tried to help.

 

Luna cast cushioning charms all the way to the first floor landing while Mal tried levitating the two.

 

The three panicking witches hurried down the stairs as safely as they could. Caterina was so panic-stricken that she could do little but wring her hands.

 

Luna sent an elf after Andromeda while a worried Mal reluctantly sent for Seamus.

 

It didn’t take long for Andromeda, Medi-Witch Aednat and Healing Apprentice Deb Smith to arrive.

 

Andromeda conjured stretchers beneath them and pulled out a portkey. “Send their bondmates to St. Mungos.”

 

Then all five disappeared.

 

It didn’t take long for Neville, Greg, Seamus and Michael to arrive.

 

By this time the three witches were almost inconsolable.

 

They hadn’t even bothered to clean away the blood.

 

“Where is Colin? Mal where is Colin?”

 

Mal sagged the moment Greg reached her, “He and Ginny…”

 

Michael flinched, “Ginny? What did Ginny do?”

 

Luna took a few breaths to calm herself. “She shoved Mal out of the way, she nearly fell but I kept her safe I promise. Ginny must have lost her own balance and grabbed Colin to steady herself only to rip Colin out of Caterina’s hand. We tried to stop their fall or at least cushion it but the staircase…it kept moving…”

 

“Whose blood is this?” Neville frowned. “Ginny’s? Colin’s?”

 

“I don’t know…” Mal sobbed, “Andromeda took them both to St. Mungos’.”

 

“The three of you should go back to the apartments, you’ve had a shock.” Greg said as he used a lightening charm on Mal. “You can come to ours. Seamus and Michael can use the Slytherin Common Room floo to get to St. Mungos. Neville why don’t you use the floo in the infirmary to call the Corners, the Weasleys, the Prewetts and the O’Shanesseys.”

 

The four sires nodded, separating reluctantly.

 

Greg carried Mal while escorting Luna and Caterina to his apartment.

 

He would send an elf to their professors, there was no way that Mal could focus on schoolwork right now and he couldn’t leave her alone.

 

XooooooX

 

Michael and Seamus had never been close…

 

But they were both worried.

 

Michael’s first thought was for Mishel of course but he was worried about Ginny as well.

 

For Seamus and Colin’s sake he truly hoped this was an accident…

 

They arrived to find the Maternity/Paternity Ward in a state of Chaos…

 

The medi-witches were discussing three Hogwarts students were present.

 

One was in emergency delivery, the other in surgery and the other was in the process of delivery.

 

Seamus grabbed one of the Medi-Witches, “Colin O’Shanessey, where is he?”

 

“In surgery. Delivery room two. The room is sealed. He’s suffered some sort of trauma. The Aurors have been called.”

 

Seamus leaned against the wall, “The Aurors?”

 

“He felt down the stairs and he’s a nursing bearer. It’s customary…”

 

“I wasn’t anywhere near him why?” Seamus whispered.

 

“Then you won’t be the one in legal trouble will you?” the Medi-Witch snapped.

 

“Ginevra Corner?”

 

“Delivery Room three. Emergency caesarean. That room is locked down as well.

 

XooooooX

 

Gwen Corner was in the Hogwarts’ Nursery looking after the few babies that were present.

 

Devon Inglebee, Maddy Abbott, David Smith, Channa Tonks-Smith, Aaron Macmillan and Rivalen Davies were the current infants in their charge.

 

She sensed something was wrong and to her worry, a Corner elf appeared.

 

“Master Bram tell Abra to tell Missy Gwen that Missy Ginny be in St. Mungos. She had a fall.”

 

“Is Mishel alright?” Gwen asked as she leaned against a table to brace herself.

 

“Healer Andromeda be helping Mishel be born.”

 

“Where is Michael?”

 

“Master Michael be in St. Mungos.”

 

“Keep an eye on the babies. I must go to St. Mungos. Abra will take me.”

 

Gwen Corner hoped that Mishel would be alright, it would break Michael’s heart if he lost her.

 

XooooooX

 

Charlie was about to head for his house in Hogsmeade to meet Viktor for Lunch when his bondmate appeared looking worried.

 

“Ginny end Colin iz in surgery. Zhey fell down ze stairs.”

 

Charlie scribbled on a scrap of parchment and sent it to Filius via elf.

 

Then they headed to their house to floo to St. Mungos.

 

While Charlie wasn’t fond of Ginny, he worried for his neice and Michael…

 

The thought of losing his own baby was painful; he wanted Michael to know that he cared even if Ginny was a brat.

 

XooooooX

 

Fleur was tidying up her classroom and was about to send for lunch when a Hogwarts elf arrived.

 

“Master Filius cancel Miss Fleur’s classes. Family emergency. There be accident with fifth years…Miss Fleur be wanted at St. Mungos.”

 

Fleur summoned her coat before hurrying into her office to use the floo.

 

Had Colin taken a turn for the worst? Had that Ginny finally lost it?

 

Fleur hoped they would be alright.

 

XooooooX

 

Eventually nearly every member of the extended Weasley-Prewett family which included the O’Shanesseys and the Corners had camped out in the Maternity/Paternity ward.

 

With the exception of the heavily pregnant Mal Goyle who had already likely suffered enough trauma having to watch her adopted siblings injured so grieviously that they were in surgery and locked behind wards.

 

Ron wasn’t present either, whether he was informed or not wasn’t imperative. He was the type to loudly fly off the handle and would likely blame Colin for the whole thing. For both Michael and Seamus’ sake, it was best that he not be here.

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have let Ginny leave the Park. We should have kept her locked up until after the birth…” Bram Corner muttered darkly.

 

“We couldn’t keep her a prisoner against her will, she is still underage and needs to finish her education.” His wife chided.

 

Michael swallowed, “She’ll be alright won’t she?”

 

“Will who be alright?” Bram asked gruffly.

 

“Mishel…” Michael asked in a broken sort of voice.

 

“If Andromeda’s in with her, she will be.” Gideon said in a strained voice, “She takes pride in the claim that she’s never lost a bearer or a child.”

 

While Arthur and Septimus weren’t especially fond of Ginny, finding her far too much like Molly, they had no ill-will towards her daughter even if Ginny had no interest in being a mother.

 

Seamus was trembling, begging under his breath for the Healing goddesses Aine, Airmid, Boann, Brighid, Scathach and Sequana to spare Colin. Promising to be a better bonded…to…

 

He couldn’t take the waiting and seemed almost broken himself.

 

When Gideon realized that Seamus had progressed from keening and quiet pleading to clawing his arms as if the sheading of his blood would help Colin, he demanded a calming draught for his son-in-law and forced the teen to drink it.

 

The calming draught delivered was quite strong, clearly a Snape and Seamus was pulled into uneasy unconsciousness leaving Gideon to heal the damage that he had done to himself.

 

It would be sometime before anyone emerged from the warded rooms where Colin and Ginny were undergoing surgery…

 

XooooooX

 

It wasn’t Andromeda who emerged from the delivery room, it was Deborah, her daughter-in-law and apprentice…

 

“Is  she alright?” Michael blurted out. “Tell me, is Mishel alright?”

 

“Mishel is fine. She’ll need to stay here for observation for a few days to make sure she stays that way. Ginny will be transferred to the Janus Thickey Ward, while she was unconscious she made comments that were suspicious. Andromeda has made arrangements for you to stay in a private room with Mishel.”

 

“What about Colin?” Gideon asked stiffly.

 

“He’s stable but given the trauma to his head even with the magical attempts to protect him, he too is being transferred to the Janus Thickey where he will remain under observation under my authority.” Ted said as he wearily leaned against the wall.

 

“Is there any idea how long they will stay?” Septimus frowned.

 

“Coupled with Colin’s current post-partum depression and his trauma, I am unsure. As for Ginny I would need to consult with Andromeda. The potions Colin will be on will make it impossible for him to nurse.” Ted sighed.

 

“He’s nearly the same as our Lysander and Lorcan, I’m sure Luna won’t mind if we take him in for a while. I know Dean would but I think Pavarti’s milk is too rich.” Neville pipped up from the shadows.

 

“I’m sure that Seamus will be glad Colm is in good hands when he wakes up.” Gideon said quietly.

 

Ted left them to make arrangements for Colin’s transfer to a different floor before consulting with his bonded.

 

Slowly the extended family began to drift off.

 

Dean carried Seamus up to Colin’s room in the Janus Thickey ward, while Neville stayed on to make sure that all of the arrangements for his temporary custody of Colm were settled.

 

It was Michael’s mother, or rather stepmother who escorted him to the room where they were going to bring Mishel.

 

Leaving Bram to discuss Ginny’s health and care with Andromeda.

 

Eventually Neville left to let the others know about Colin and Ginny, he’d already sent an elf to let Luna know to expect Colm.

 

While they were his godparents, their boys were nearly as old and when contemplating milk brothers it was important.

XooooooX

 

After informing Draco, knowing Harry was a worrier Neville headed Mal and Greg’s apartment hoping that Luna was still with them.

 

To his relief she was…

 

“So we’ve temporarily gained another son…” she mused as she cuddled Colm.

 

“Hopefully not for long, Seamus adores Colm…” Neville frowned.

 

“But his first love is Colin…” Mal muttered. “How are they?”

 

“Colin is stable but he’s going to get the care he needs. He’s being transfered to the Janus Thickey Ward…Mishel seems to be okay. Michael will be staying with her. Ginny to will do a stint in the Janus Thickey ward. She made some suspicious comments while she was in surgery while unconscious. They weren’t explicit what they were, which given the circumstances is understandable. Either she was trying to lose her daughter or she purposely tried to hurt Colin. Either way, she likely won’t be released soon and I don’t Michael would let her anywhere near Mishel after this.” Neville yawned.

 

“We best be heading to bed ourselves.” Luna said airly. “I think after the day we’ve had, I’ll let the elves look after the boys.”

 

“If Ginny won’t feed Mishel, what will they do?” Mal frowned.

 

“I don’t know…she’ll need the right sort of milk…” Luna shrugged.

 

“I’ve been gently expressing milk for a few days…since I haven’t delivered yet it should be alright. I’ll send a few bottles to Andromeda. If they are okay then I’ll do what I can. Ginny maybe a spoilt brat but her daughter is family…” Mal muttered under her breath as she headed over to the desk to scribble a note to her healer.

 

Mal had never been especially social and until this summer hadn’t even really had a friend before but Luna and Colin had reached out to her in a way that Ginny who felt as if she were replacing her hadn’t.

 

Greg was clearly proud of her…

 

Luna and Neville left with Lysander, Lorcan and Colm to head down the corridor to their own room.

 

Hopefully, Ginny and Colin would get the help they needed and Mishel would be alright despite the Incident on the stairs…

 

Luna just hoped that it hadn’t been intentional on Ginny’s part.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Mishel is fine and Michael is going to look after her...
> 
> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	25. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter isn't set in December; we have Weasley relations counting their blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Christmas! I had to do some revising of this chapter but I'm finally happy with it. I hope you like it.

Chapter 22

 

Poaching his cousin Andret from the Daily Prophet hadn’t been all that difficult, the Chudley Cannons need an experienced printer after all. Managing Dean and Colin as contracted artists wasn’t hard either…

 

Although Colin was officially on family leave since he had begun to show signs of ill-health, mostly mental. For some reason, Colin’s pregnancy had made him overwrought and after delivery had slipped into a state of vacant consciousness. It was as if Colin’s soul, or at least his mind had gone on vacation. According to his Dad and Uncle Gideon, it was called postpartum depression. Now he was on leave from school as well after a nasty fall thanks to Ginny, his injuries coupled with his depression had him in the care of both Healers Tonks, while school was important if Colin wasn’t consciously present then it was like trying to teach a wall. Best to get well and then finish…

 

Granted grandfather Septimus, Papa Gideon and Old O’Shanesey had taken the news that Ginny nearly caused a late miscarriage of her own daughter as well as grievously injuring Colin with ill ease.

 

While Ginny was technically part of the Corner family, her actions accidental or purposeful had caused ill-will between her blood kin and kin by bonding.

 

Michael Corner had agreed with Mind Healer Ted Tonks that Ginny remain at St. Mungos’, but he had immediately taken custody of their daughter Mishel, Percy’s niece. In Percy’s opinion, the only persons to blame for Ginny’s reckless behaviour at this point were Ginny herself and Molly, their bearer. Molly had spoilt the brat and refused to allow her mind healing after her ordeal with the diary. Forcing Ginny to see a mind healer during her pregnancy had been deemed ill-advised since she was already overwrought with indignation at being pregnant at all, so it had been postponed. However, given the suspicious nature of her fall and Colin’s injuries, especially when Ginny’s fury at Colin being their half-brother and Mal’s adoption was well-known in the family, Ginny was to reside in the Janus Thickey Ward. Until such time that she was deemed no longer a threat to herself or others. Unfortunately, due to Colin’s head injury and his postpartum depression, he was there as well. Hopefully, they were kept separated….

 

Well, the Quidditch season would start soon…

 

The first match of the professional season was usually in Late September or early October after all.

 

They had a full team; seven players that had passed a healer’s exam ensuring they were fit to play. While they were a young untried team, they had Maximus as their manager who had proved just as dedicated as Percy had expected. The former Finchburg Finches’ Captain and Seeker had taken the American National Quidditch Team to the World Cup in 1986 and 1990 after all. Percy usually had brilliant ideas after all, so Maximus’ suitability was predetermined to be a success.

 

Besides the sponsorship of the Cannons by George’s Weasley Wizard Wheezes as well as all of the Appleby Arrows Sponsors who had been required to sponsor and support both teams after Greg granted Uncle Gideon the team as Mal’s bride price. Both the Prewetts and the Weasleys owned private boxes, they had retained them even though the team had fallen from grace to be a laughingstock of the United Kingdom’s Quidditch world. Greg had reluctantly agreed to purchase a box to retain his private box for the Arrows.

 

Anyone who joined the revamped Cannons Fanclub by Samhain would receive special rewards: limited edition posters of the new team, players’ info cards and for the lucky seven replica jerseys. There were also themed nights and limited quantities of goods for home matches.

 

Similar events were planned for the Appleby Arrows, not the same or at least not in the same order.

 

Pre-game promotion was under Percy’s purview for both teams but he had full rein with the Cannons at present. The quidditch stadium had a team store that would be offering new and familiar souvenirs and other merchandise. While there would be food vendors of course there would also be programs and team newsletters that were printed under Andret’s supervision.

 

As far as Percy Weasley, Vice President of Marketing and Promotions was concerned the Chudley Cannons Organization was on track for the beginning of the 1996-1997 season. While Percy didn’t play himself- he was pants at flying and definitely preferred both feet on the ground, having his four closest brothers as well as his on-again, off-again boyfriend play, he understood the game well enough. Having been manipulated by Umbridge, it didn’t take much before Percy resigned from the Minister’s office. One, the pay was much better and he received credit for his own work. Besides, seeing Oliver a few times a week was worth it… especially now since they were technically engaged.

 

After all, the Cannons stadium was just outside of the town that housed the Cannon offices…

 

It was Muggle-warded, according to Dean Thomas’ step father David it looked like boring solicitor offices that he had to be forcibly tugged through by his witch daughter.

 

Rumour had it that Uncle Gideon was discussing with George and Brecc about joining the Cannons, the Arrows and WWW into a large corporation but that was between their stepfather, his brother and their solicitor. The only way that would impact Percy would be if the job of promoting the Arrows was combined with his own officially.

 

Security for both the stadium and the office building that housed the practical work of a professional Quidditch team was his dad’s purview. Due to his bearer, it had become clear that their Dad would never rise above his minor post in the Ministry’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement even with his Grandfather’s support behind the scenes. It wasn’t until his graduated Hogwarts that Bill explained just what was meant when their dad was described as lacking ‘proper wizard feeling’, it had nothing to do with Dad’s interest in Muggles but rather dad supposedly breaking his betrothal contract that he had consented to by impregnating his betrothed’s sister. ‘Proper Wizard Feeling’ implied that their dad had no honour…

 

Despite his own exemplarily work in his Uncle Crouch’s department, the elder wizard had acted as if his presence was troublesome and he had been forced to taken him on. Percy had practically run the department following Crouch’s surprise ‘illness’ and then disappearance, only to bounce from another dead-end Ministry job to another. For all his foolish [likely Molly-inspired aspirations] dreams of being Minister, it was unlikely to happen due to his birth parents’ scandal. Even their own children might be haunted by it…

 

Building a corporation that specialized in entertainment would go a long way in rebuilding their family’s reputation. Bill, whose conception and birth had begun the scandal haunting their family, had managed to be Gryffindor’s Keeper for five years, their captain for two years and prefect as well as balancing twelve OWL courses. Becoming Head Boy was Bill’s reward after a fashion for his hard work but he had wanted to stay on their House Team his Seventh Year and the rows between Molly and Bill nearly blew the roof off.

 

Percy had always looked up to Bill, while they had a lot in common academically, Bill was far more social, possessed a stronger well of courage and more self-confidence than the rest of their siblings. Fred was the closest when it came to self-confidence but he was more selfish. Charlie and Bill were both daredevils in their own ways, having spent so many years being responsible, having dangerous and exciting careers was enjoyable for them.

 

Although to be fair, Charlie was signed to the Cannons as a reserve Seeker even if his bonded were their primary Seeker. Fate certainly had interesting taste, who would have thought that Bill and Charlie would end up bonded to two of the Triwizard Champions? It was still awe-inspiring that Viktor Krum was his brother-in-law. Apparently, they met during the Triwizard and had been dating quietly ever since. Percy was hurt that he hadn’t been invited to Charlie or Bill’s bonding, but he had been being such a prat at the time that even Oliver wouldn’t speak to him.

 

With everything in professional life running smoothly and his form on-again, off-again boyfriend; now fiancé on the team along with Percy’s brothers Bill and Fred who randomly attended practices when their work schedules permitted it. While being a Professional Keeper was Bill’s dream job, he had found he enjoyed Cursebreaking for Gringotts…

 

Charlie had been enthralled with Magical Creatures but especially dragons for as long as Percy could remember but Bill had introduced Charlie to Quidditch to give them something in common since they had different academic interests.

 

Anyway, buying the Cannons had been a surprise first move for Uncle Gideon following his return to the Wizarding World and the suspension of his parents’ bonding contract but it seemed to have brought them closer together.

 

Percy didn’t know or really care if Uncle Gideon had formally disowned his bearer, in the past Percy had been considered a Mummy’s boy and that sort of creeped him out. After the revelation of his having been under the Imperious, Percy had to take a long hard look at himself and what he wanted. Being close to Mary Prewett or her favourite was not a role he wanted… anymore that is.

 

Percy was grateful for his own place even if it was small, while he made more now he had grown comfortable in his tiny London apartment. Growing up he, Ron and Ginny had their own rooms at The Burrow unlike Bill and Charlie or the twins who had always shared. Yet he had six years at Hogwarts sharing a dormitory with four other boys including Oliver as well as his cousins Andret and Branor. During his Seventh Year, as Head Boy, Percy had his own room and due to his relationship with Penelope, he had it to himself. Of course, once Andret confessed to Penny after she was unpetrified, his Head Girl counterpart had dumped him. If Percy was reticent, then Penelope was icy while Oliver on the other hand was as exuberant as he could be single-minded. Driven was definitely a word that described Oliver…

 

He wondered if Oliver was so obsessed with winning the House Cup to please him, but he had never dared ask…

 

Anyway, some afternoons Oliver brought lunch and others, Percy was dragged out to eat. Oliver knew from their school days that Percy could become buried in paperwork or research to the point of missing meals if he wasn’t gently bullied to remember. In turn, Percy had ensured that Oliver kept his grades up to at least Exceeds Expectations to appear as more than just a Quidditch-obsessed wizard.

 

Given that Bill was bonded to Fleur, Charlie to Viktor, Alicia to Lee and Fred to Angelina even if Fred and Angelina didn’t live together, players were usually released to eat lunch away from the stadium. Thus, leaving Oliver free to keep an eye on him, Percy couldn’t say he hated the attention when he didn’t. It made him feel important that Oliver, their Starting Keeper took the time to look in on him. It was a bit embarrassing that his grandmother Cedrella and Oliver’s grandmother Capella were already planning their bonding even though they hadn’t set a date just yet. Oliver wasn’t pressuring him, rather he ensured that Percy ate at least one decent meal a day and dad escorted both himself and Uncle Gideon out of the Cannon office’s floo to make sure they left at a decent hour. Or was it Gideon who escorted them out? Percy took after his dad and was a workaholic after all…

 

Percy’s cousin Calibom was taking care of his and Susan Bones’ daughter as well as studying under Fleur’s tutoring for his NEWT Exams because he had a lighter load academically. It was still odd that both Charlie and Fleur were Hogwarts staff, Charlie who had never been more than a member of their House Quidditch team before replacing Bill as team captain, was a professor. Likely since Charlie was scheduled for a C-section some time in November, they wouldn’t start more practical lessons until after he recovered. During December, they were likely to return to lecture-based lessons due to the weather until spring…

 

Oddly enough, current and impending parenthood had brought Bill, Charlie, George, Andret and Calibom closer as well as Mal. Due to Fred, Ron and Ginny’s refusal to be involved in their daughters’ lives, not to mention Colin’s depression, Percy was still the odd one.

 

Branor was single and a restless spirit, but Percy didn’t feel any closer to him then when they were sharing a dormitory. It wasn’t as if Percy had many friends, Oliver had decided they were friends on the train their first year. Both had surnames near the end of the alphabet (Weasley and Wood) and were from Gryffindor families even if Oliver’s sister Nimue was a Hufflepuff and his younger brother Eron a Ravenclaw. Being reckless and obsessive, there really wasn’t another House for Oliver, while Percy had almost been a Ravenclaw, however being sorted away from his only friend had him insist on being sorted to the same House as Bill and Charlie even if he would be the third Weasley in that dormitory. After all, Andret and Branor were roughly ten months older than himself and Oliver was older than he was by three months.

 

“Hey Percy.’

 

Speaking of the bloke, there he was…

 

That freshly showered look had always made him swallow…

 

Percy was bored after all, hence the maudlin thoughts, so he greeted his fiancé with a small smile, “Hey yourself.”

 

Oliver swallowed, “I forgot how gorgeous you were when you smiled…” then he winced, “Sorry, no lover talk. We’re at work right now.”

 

The pain in Oliver’s eyes was hard to ignore and made Percy a little uncomfortable but he put a brave face on.

 

Last year had been difficult, since as long as he was saying unkind things about Potter, Oliver wouldn’t speak to him. Percy was embarrassed that Umbridge had Imperioed him, perhaps that was his last straw with the Ministry. It was bad enough that following his handling the aftermath of the Triwizard Tournament fiasco that he was sentenced to relative obscurity in the Minister’s office for his pains. His dad had begged him to stay in Crouch’s Department while Percy had argued that Fudge hadn’t given him a choice in his reassignment. The argument had spiralled out of control quickly, while neither were especially known for their tempers, they were both redheads and stubborn after all.

 

“Percy? If I’m disturbing you, I can leave…” Oliver said quietly.

 

Percy shook his head, “You’re fine. I have just been thinking too hard. I think leaving the office for a nice long lunch is just what I need. Where would you like to go?”

 

Oliver gaped at him of course in shock, “Well, um there is this new Chinese place here in Chudley…”

 

Percy nodded, grabbing a light jacket, “I needed to go over some things with you anyway…”

 

“Like what?” Oliver frowned.

 

“What sort of promotion as the Cannon’s Keeper that you find acceptable now that we are affianced.”

 

Oliver sighed, “There isn’t a difference, I’ve always said I was taken or seeing someone. It’s not my fault if someone assumed I meant I was bonded to Quidditch and had no room in my heart for another love.”

 

Percy remembered Oliver brushing off confessions in Hogwarts, even more so after scouts from teams like his beloved Puddlemere began attending his matches. He just hadn’t realized it was because of him, he really needed to treat Oliver better. Inwardly sighing at his own oblivious selfishness, he slipped his hand into his lover’s and the other into his pocket.

 

Oliver just beamed after he recovered from the shock.

 

Percy wasn’t into public displays of affection.

 

Percy’s heart began to race, maybe they really did belong together. It wasn’t as if Percy could see himself with anyone else. It had been Penelope who decided that the head Boy and Head Girl ought to date. That is until Andret confessed and she exchanged one Weasley for another essentially.

 

No more on that, he was going to enjoy himself…

 

XooooooX

 

Fleur was surprised when Bill walked in just as the bell rang for lunch with a picnic basket.

 

Her bonded greeted his cousin Calibom and praised Cal’s daughter while her Seventh-Year students packed up. Then he teased Mal’s sister-in-law playfully about how she was prettier every day.

 

Bill really only had eyes for herself so Fleur didn’t bother being jealous, Giselle Bulstrode was madly in love with her Millie to the point of staring at her rings in awe and caressing her swelling stomach absently. It was Bill’s way of being friendly…

 

Once the students left, Bill tugged her through her office to a balcony with a blanket and cushioning charms.

 

It was a warm Autumn day surprisingly.

 

They both missed Egypt sometimes but they would definitely take their children there someday.

 

“3omri. Do you remember what day it is?”

 

Fleur blinked.

 

Bill coughed, “Today is the day we met in the dormitory’s common area.”

 

Fleur blushed, “I remember, I dropped a book.”

 

“And I picked it up. I had just returned from a hunt and was headed out to go shopping.”

 

Fleur was flattered that he remembered the day so clearly and had decided to celebrate with a special lunch, it was still warm enough to eat outside.

 

Bill remembered all of her favorites, even the ones from Egypt that he’d introduced her to.

 

He pulled out a black velvet box nervously.

 

Fleur was surprised, she already had her rings and that house…

 

“William?”

 

Bill cracked it open, “I saved this…”

 

It was a golden ankh on a black velvet cord.

 

It was clearly well made, both in form and in spell content.

 

“Yes?” Fleur asked breathlessly.

 

“It was made from the small amount of gold from my first foray into a tomb that I was allowed. I chose the ankh because it’s a symbol of life and from the land where we fell in love. I cast the protection spells myself, it’s my hope that it will protect you and our son. It will reflect certain types of magic and absorb others to retain its power. It will glow blue if there are potions in your food, there shouldn’t be but I want you to feel as safe as possible.”

 

The any and all possibilities seemed to be a partial result of Ginny almost injuring Mal who was pregnant, Colin who needed help and was badly injured as well as Ginny almost causing her own miscarriage.

 

Fleur kissed him tenderly, before bowing her head and holding her hair out of the way so he could place the ankh around her neck. He could be so sweet, just when she thought he couldn’t top their home, he goes and does this.

 

She really was quite blessed…

 

Once the ankh was around her neck, the two of them lounged on the picnic blanket and fed one another.

 

Fleur was certain that Bill would make an excellent papa…

 

XooooooX

 

Michael had withdrawn from his friends.

 

He might be his sire’s heir and Mishel’s sole caregiver, but he was determined to do well this year academically.

 

It had been a wrench to give up his prefect’s badge and not try out for his House Quidditch team, but he was a father and technically a bonded wizard.

 

He felt as if spending too much time with his peers who had avoided the Lilithean’s attentions would make him wish for a less complicated life.

 

Fate had dealt him a hand that was partially his own fault, seeing as how he had been reckless. While he wouldn’t wish his daughter out of existence, it was still plausible that due to his poor choices that she might have been born anyway.

 

He couldn’t give Mishel a responsible bearer who could raise her with the love she deserved but he could give her himself as a decent single father. He was determined to be there for her…

 

Michael carried Mishel strapped beneath his robes to classes, thankfully Mal who was his sister-in-law through Ginny was providing his daughter with milk. Rumour had it that she was doing the same for Ron’s daughter as well.

 

He felt sorry for Lavender, unlike himself, the blonde witch was in love with her idiot Weasley. How did Ginny and Ron come out of that family? The rest of their siblings; half, whole and adopted were excellent students and hard-workers.

 

Even if Fred was as resistant about parenthood as Ron and Ginny; George who was supposedly the younger twin had stepped up and with his Bonded’s consent had taken in his niece.

 

Michael had gotten up with every feed, surviving on cat naps and pepper-up potions. While he knew his mother, Gwen would love to dote on Mishel, he had almost lost her already because of Ginny’s fall and he was reluctant to part with his daughter. He was terrified that someone might accuse him of being a bad parent and take her away.

 

He was exhausted, having spent the weeks prior to Mishel’s emergency delivery doing as much work academically as possible.

 

He was surprised when his portrait guardian announced a visitor.

 

Micheal stumbled to his feet and headed to see who it was.

 

He was surprised to see not one of his four sisters or his own twin Stephen but one of his old friends, Terry Bott.

 

“Hi…”

 

Mishel chose that moment to wake up and cry softly.

 

To Michael’s surprise, his old friend wiggled past him and plucked Mishel up from her cradle humming an unfamiliar lullaby.

 

Michael’s exhaustion was just about the only thing that kept him from telling Terry to go away. That and he was intrigued…

 

Terry changed Mishel’s nappy with gentleness and even accepted a bottle from a Goyle house elf, humming that lullaby all the while.

 

Michael felt a bit of guilt that Ginny, Mishel’s bearer couldn’t even do that.

 

“Well are you just going to stand there?” Terry said in a low voice. “Sit down before you fall over.”

 

Michael blearily collapsed in an arm chair.

 

“When your mother mentioned you never bring Mishel to visit her in the nursery, I was afraid you were doing this.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Working yourself into a state of exhaustion.”

 

“I’m a single parent because I wasn’t circumspect about whom I bedded.” Michael groaned. “I have to do this.”

 

“Take a sleeping draught before I call your mother.”

 

“Terry,” Michael protested.

 

“You can see I know what I’m doing, I have siblings you know. A bit younger than yours I’ll have you know. Now lay down and rest. My homework is finished and I’m bored. You won’t ask for help Michael, but you need it. Let me help, just for a little while. If you work yourself until you pass out, you’ll be no help for Mishel.”

 

“She needs me.” Michael insisted.

 

“She needs her daddy to be healthy. If you keep this up, you’ll be in St. Mungos. I promise I won’t even leave the apartment. You can sleep right there if you don’t trust me. You can’t do this alone and if no one else is willing to step up despite your pride and insistence that you can handle it, then I will. She’s a cute baby, it’s a pity that you’re doing this alone.” Terry said soothingly.

 

Before he could really kick up more than a token protest, Michael felt himself drifting off.

 

At least Terry hadn’t forced him to take a potion or worse, used a spell to make him sleep.

 

There was something comforting about not being alone, Terry had always been shy but helpful when he needed it, by providing that one book he needed for an essay or opening the text to answer a question. Terry never was truly pushy but he’d always been there when he needed him…

 

Out of all of his ‘friends’ that he and Stephen shared, Terry would be the only one he would trust…

 

What did that mean? Was his last thought...

 

XooooooX

 

Lavender had made an appointment with the new mind healer.

 

She knew that she was worrying Pavarti and she wanted to prove she was alright.

 

“So, word around the school is that Gwen’s sire refuses to be involved in anyway.”

 

Lavender flinched.

 

Ron had made that quite clear in front of practically the entire school.

 

“How are you coping? You have NEWT courses and are essentially a single mother.”

 

“Pavarti and Dean have been very kind, they let us stay with them even though Gwen and I have our own place. Ron’s adopted sister provides milk…”

 

“That hurts worse than being single, doesn’t it? That you can’t feed her…”

 

“Healer Andromeda has tried practically everything, adjusting my diet and even offering potions but nothing helps. I’ve been dry. I don’t remember any wet spots before Gwen was born. Perhaps, I should have realized something was wrong before… Pavarti and Mal showed signs that their bodies were preparing for it. I’m sure Pansy’s has as well but she’s too fastidious to let me or anyone else see that.”

 

“Ron’s made himself unhelpful since you’ve known about Gwen, hasn’t he?”

 

“If by that you mean, he won’t share a bed with me… then yes. He tried to avoid my company and even protested being bonded to me. He was disgusted to share a house with Pansy even if she was my cousin. Pavarti had family issues to work through due to her pregnancy and I felt very abandoned. Pansy and I were both pregnant, we hadn’t been close in a long time but we’re family. She doesn’t have many female friends or even a sister so as her cousin and host, I wanted her to feel welcome. I was ever so pleased with I learned that her bonded Vince asked to have her apartment near mine.”

 

“Has Pansy stayed close?”

 

Lavender nodded, “We share all of our classes after all… she borrows Gwen sometimes so I can study. She hasn’t had her sons yet so I suppose she’s practicing. Most of us are, we have friends with babies so we get some practice in before ours are born.” Her face fell and her voice was hushed with shame, “I sometimes feel so jealous when I see Pavarti with Dean and her Parisa… I wish them all the best but I want that. Ron came from a big family who seemed so close. I was sure he’d pick Hermione because she was smarter and was next to him all the time. When I found out about Gwen I was hopeful, but after hearing he was reticent, I thought maybe he didn’t believe my feelings were genuine. Now…”

 

“You realise he’s an immature brat with an inferiority complex.”

 

Lavender flinched. “Something like that.”

 

“So, what are you going to do? Separate legally? Pardon my rudeness but have you consummated the contract?”

 

“We’re already living apart, what is the point of being legally separated?” Lavender muttered under her breath, pointedly ignoring the final question.

 

“You deserve more then what you have. A relationship with someone who respects you and is willing to be a father to your daughter. Someone who sees the wonderful person that you are. You had to have a contract because you were expecting but if it’s not consummated then you can have it exchanged for a backdated one-child contract. You don’t deserve to be made miserable because you and Gwen aren’t wanted.”

 

“What do you know about bad relationships?” Lavender sighed.

 

“My bonded and I grew up next door to one another. We each had one Muggleborn and one Halfblood parent each. We were out in the woods, in our special place making love when we were brutally attacked and left for dead. We were eventually found by our fathers, who were sent to bring us in for dinner. They dumped us in St. Mungos and refused to be responsible for us.” The mind healer admitted softly.

 

“Luckily our education was already paid for, but we had to get jobs during the holidays and weekends to save up money. We put ourselves through school. We were lucky enough to be given partial scholarships and the Tonks’ let us live with them rent free until recently. They recommended us to Professor Flitwick and he took us on. I don’t know what we would have done without them. They were guardian angels to us, don’t let the mask fool you, Andromeda can be a very helpful person. She sees what others don’t wish to…”

 

Lavender was appalled, they were attacked and left for dead? For being bent? Lavender may have had her own personal issues but she knew that the night healer and the mind healer were bonded. She couldn’t understand why Ron was so disgusted by George and Harry being gay, there was nothing wrong with it. Padma was bonded to a woman and no one cared…

 

“I could never abandon my baby like that, I don’t care how old she is.” Lavender said fiercely. “I just want her to be loved and to have a relationship where she is treated with respect…”

 

“The same respect you deny yourself?” the mind healer asked archly.

 

Lavender flinched, “I know but he has good qualities, I just wish he…”

 

“Would be responsible and apply himself. Ron Weasley never has, he tries to bully others to do his work for him. He has befriended the most embarrassing Hufflepuffs and spends most of his time calling Harry Potter a whore for being in love with Draco Malfoy who is just using him for sex until he can turn him over to You-Know-Who. Regardless of that fact that the loss of such a number of his followers was such a blow to devastate his ranks. I believe that Lucius Malfoy as well as Andromeda were involved in defending Diagon Alley along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Prince.”

 

“He’s lonely…”

 

‘That’s not an excuse for his behaviour Lavender. You deserve better, no one could call themselves family or a friend and not want that for you. They don’t wish to hurt you more by telling you to request a contract that sets you free. Pushing you like that might make you turn on them and they don’t want you to be alone. I’m different, I’m not your friend. I’m not blood but I still believe that you deserve better. You do deserve the same sort of relationship that Pavarti has. Unfortunately, Ron will never be able to give you that Lavender.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“You need to believe that you deserve better and accept that Ron will never be the partner you deserve.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Lavender let herself out, her arms were aching for Gwen but her heart ached for them both.

 

“You know without the parasite, you actually are hot…”

 

Lavender flinched.

 

Ron…

 

She knew she should protest Gwen being called a parasite…

 

Ron smelled funny, but his hands were touching her the way she wanted…

 

“I forgot what you looked like when you weren’t fat…”

 

“Ron! Molesting witches in the corridors is inappropriate.”

 

“I’m not molesting witches. I’m talking to my wife. Go away Pavarti, no one cares what you think.”

 

“Gwen’s fussing, we thought maybe she sensed you were upset. Dean’s watching our girls but I came for you.”

 

“Gwen needs me?” Lavender’s self-esteem rose a little.

 

“She’ll always need you.” Pavarti’s tone was gentle with her but her friend was glaring at Ron like he was a counterfeit, well anything…

 

“Have you been drinking Ron? You smell like fire whiskey.”

 

Lavender spun around, crushed. That was that smell? Ron was drunk? He only wanted her because he was drunk? Her bottom lip trembled, “Take me home Pavarti…”

 

Her friend took her hand and led her back towards the apartment that Pavarti and Dean generously shared with her and Gwen.

 

She knew she deserved better, but she still wanted Ron…

 

XooooooX

 

George pumped sometimes but shyly because his pectorals were so full that they ached.

 

It really wasn’t so bad with two sets of hands even if they had three little girls.

 

It helped that he pumped on the rare occasion that all three were hungry at the same time, after all he only had two nipples to feed with.

 

Brecc, contrary to Fred, Lee and Alicia’s sour comments was gentle and careful, not only with the girls but with George as well. George might be a Gryffindor but there was much to be said about how actions spoke louder than words.

 

Every time George had to pump, Brecc would snap his fingers and refreshments would be delivered so he wouldn’t get dehydrated.

 

If George was too tired and Brecc’s knee too stiff, instead of letting an elf take care of the girls, they were under orders to deliver the babe if they were hungry to bring them to the bed.

 

There were times when George would snatch a few hours of precious sleep to wake and find Brecc on the settee in their adjoining sitting room surrounded with the girls’ cribs.

 

Sometimes, he’d find Brecc with a girl on his chest, them both sleeping while there were two other girls sleeping beside him in the nearest crib.

 

Like right now for instance…

 

Brecc could have blamed him by proxy for his injury and taken the girls from him, forbidding him to see them. Yet, Brecc had been a wonderful helpmate who dove into the business and handled the boring paperwork that Fred always left to George, despite his already being busy with product creation.

 

Brecc was even considering Gideon’s proposition of their combining the shop with their two Quidditch teams to have one business altogether. George was more than willing to let Brecc decide if that was right choice financially. He had agreed to turn their pranks into a business because as fourth and fifth born respectively, as well their father being on the outs with their Weasley grandfather, it was unlikely they would inherit anything.

 

Now thanks to Grandfather Septimus and Uncle Gideon, who was now their legal papa, they all had some amount in a trust vault. It wasn’t a large like the one that Bill would inherit because he was officially grandfather’s heir.

 

George was happier now then he’d ever expected to be…

 

He had his dream wizard as his bondmate, he felt cherished and they were raising three beautiful girls.

 

While he did wish that Fred was more responsible and willing to be involved in Clary’s life, he’d fallen in love with his niece just as surely as he had his daughters Nixie and Gail.

 

He hadn’t known he was capable of loving so much until he lay in bed with Brecc with them holding their three girls.

 

Now his heart was even fuller…

 

He carried the girls back to their cribs beside the bed with gentleness that kept them from waking.

 

George gently massaged Brecc’s bad knee, knowing it would be stiff.

 

His bonded woke slowly, “George? You’re supposed to be resting…”

 

George pouted playfully, “The bed got cold. I woke up alone…no girls…no you. I came to get you. The girls are tucked in, now it’s your turn.”

 

Brecc tried to pull him down onto the settee sleepily.

 

“You sleep better in the bed where we can prop your knee up with the right sort of pillow and you can get in the best position.” George said tugging on his bonded’s hands insistently. “Please?”

 

“The bed’s cold?” Brecc asked archly as he let George pull him up.

 

“I rolled into your spot because I was cold… that’s when I woke up. You and Clary were so adorable, I couldn’t be mad but I do want to snuggle.” George knew that Brecc wouldn’t have allowed him to do that if he wasn’t certain that his stomach muscles were healed from delivering Nixie and Gail.

 

Brecc nuzzled the top of his head and wrapped an arm around George’s shoulders to brace himself while George wrapped an arm around the bear-sized former Slytherin.

 

They really had lucked out on each other.

 

George helped Brecc get comfortable in their bed before he snuggled in next to him.

 

He definitely preferred a warm bed, he’d missed the comfort sharing a bed meant after he and Fred were banished to cots after Ron was big enough to need a bed.

 

Brecc’s bed was even nicer than the one he had at Hogwarts.

 

Brecc didn’t tease him for his worry about expense or even that he had formerly lived in a shack.

 

George was ever so grateful that Brecc treated him kindly, he’d always believed that Brecc was nicer then he seemed on the pitch. Trailing after Brecc and Adrian Pucey for marks had been his way of trying to stand out without standing out too much. Fred’s confidence was only truly apparent if he was outshining someone, George was just happy he didn’t have be that someone anymore. He wanted to be someone Brecc and their girls were proud of.

 

Curled up with Brecc in their bed and knowing he was a very lucky wizard, George basked in Brecc’s warmth as he fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> Easter egg... did you see it?


	26. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for angst and characters who chose to bottle shame- bully or taunt mothers who cannot or chose not to breastfeed. Such behaviour is cruel and breastfeeding should be regarded as a woman's choice unless they are unable to nurse due to any number of medical reasons.

Chapter 23

 

Honestly, Lavender had never really spoken to Mal Prewett…

 

Wasn’t that understandable? They were in different years and houses after all.

 

It was humbling that a witch she had never met would provide milk for Gwen…

 

She ached every time she saw a bearer breast feeding, regardless of gender.

 

Such a simple thing and she couldn’t do it, Lavender had always considered herself as having no flaws but she had a bonded who despised her, hated their daughter and now she couldn’t even nurse. After having heard all her life that as a witch having a child and nursing was a great honour, Lavender’s inability to nurse felt like a shame upon her family.

 

While she was grateful, Lavender wasn’t so prideful that she would starve Gwen rather than allow her to drink another bearer’s milk.

 

Lavender worried that having to provide for her Gwen, Michael’s Mishel and Mal’s own Gwynna would be too much for the surprisingly generous witch.

 

Purebloods preferred to nurse for around three years unless the babe weaned itself early, the bare minimum was six months but surprisingly, the more muggle a bearer was the less time they nursed.

 

Lavender’s mother had lost two babies between Lavender and her brother Sorrel, a Sage Passion and a Celendine Prudent. Sage was because of a blood type complication, Lavender’s mother’s body had miscarried because their blood types were incompatible. Celendine was a seeming anomaly because there had been nothing wrong before. Lavender had been delivered by Andromeda Tonks because she was on duty when her mother arrived in the Maternity/Paternity ward in labour but was not her mother's primary healer.

 

Luckily for her mother Pauline, she hadn’t be forced to deliver Sage or Celendine. Lavender couldn’t imagine a worse possibility then having to deliver a baby that wasn’t alive…

 

Lavender wished she could talk to her mother, but she’d passed away last year. It wasn’t something she’d really told anyone other than Pavarti.

 

Despite spending much of the summer at her home, Ron never asked after her mother.

 

Lavender felt all the more alone without a mum, she didn’t know what she’d do without Pavarti.

 

She probably should see the mind healer that Professor Flitwick hired more often, but she was worried about the shame if other students found out. It was horrible enough that Ron had berated her in the Great Hall leading Pavarti and Dean to defend her. Despite Ron exposing himself as a jerk, there were students who gossiped that his behaviour must be because she wasn’t a good wife.

 

Lavender would be a good wife to Ron if he showed he wanted her, but she couldn’t abandon Gwen no matter how much she loved him.

 

Lavender tried to be as small as possible in class, the looks she got in history when she offered Gwen a bottle made her feel all the more embarrassed.

 

“She must be desperate to get her figure back. Seriously, why isn’t she nursing?” Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst asked her seatmate.

 

Lavender’s eyes filled with tears as she crouched over Gwen.

 

“That is none of your business Mandy!” Pavarti snapped. “Don’t you think she would if she could? Look at her, I think she’s suffering enough without witches wagging their tongues just to be malicious. You have no right to comment about her parenting, she’s doing her best.”

 

“Then why is she separated from her bonded?” Zacharias sneered. “Can’t handle her marital duties because she’s tending that brat?”

 

“Ron is a selfish immature jerk,” Harry piped up. “It’s a pity he sired a child at all, albeit indirectly. I wish he was a better person for Lavender’s sake but he’s not, with Dean around I doubt that Gwen will lack a decent wizard to look up to. If you want to bully someone for being a bad parent or a bad bondmate, why don’t you bother Ron. I think it’s wonderful that Ron’s adopted sister is helping Lavender and Michael.”

 

“Lavender is an excellent mother, you’re disrupting the lesson Mandy.” Dean said sharply.

 

Professor Fontaine Fortescue sighed, “Since you are so interested in the subject of spousal rights and equality, we will take a break from the assigned period of history. We know of course that female entailed inheritance and titles date back to the founder’s time with Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff being among the first. The Bones and the Burbages are also female dominated lines. Now, Sire’s rights are a controversial topic. Legally, a sire regardless of gender is responsible to provide for their offspring and the children’s bearer.”

 

“What does that mean exactly?” Vince Crabbe asked curiously.

 

“It means that they are required to provide a residence and have income to afford necessities like food and clothing. In some cases, this means that you have to be able to afford to purchase a house elf. Eventually, there will be schooling expenses including books, supplies and tuition.” Professor Fontaine continued

 

“I thought Hogwarts was free…” Justin Abbott nee Finch-Fletchley frowned.

 

“For Muggleborns, that is true. You receive a scholarship that covers your tuition, books and supplies. There is a series of taxes that are paid to the different schools in Britain that covers that as well as the staff’s salaries. Some of the wealthier families also make donations that cover scholarships for a set number of students to write off on their own taxes. Those who inherit large sums pay an estate tax, while those with jobs pay taxes as well as taxes paid by their employers.”

 

“About marital and spousal rights…” Dean prompted.

 

“Yes, a sire is responsible for providing for both their offspring and the bearer as I was saying. Unless, the conception wasn’t consensual.”

 

“How does that not have anything to do with why we’re all bonded?” Ernie McMillian scowled.

 

“Neither of you consented that’s true, however a child was conceived and it was impossible for many of you to inherit if said child was born while you were unbonded. You might not care now, but how would you feel if you turned seventeen and were told that you had lost your Trust vault? There are those among you who have titles in the family, you could lose your eligibility to inherit if you had a child born when you were unbonded. If you don’t suit as a couple, it is possible that you would be allowed to separate or have your bonding severed at a later date.”

 

Lavender flinched, she might have fallen for the worst wizard in her year but she still wished that he had feelings for her. Despite knowing that it was likely her father, brother, Pavarti, Dean and mind healer’s belief that she would be better off if her bonding ended.

 

“Some of us really should consider that.” Zacharias sniggered.

 

“That is between the couples and their families.” Professor Fontaine chided. “Now, your rights as a sire can be revoked.”

 

Dean frowned, “How?”

 

“If you were proved to have abused your bonded; forcing them to bond against their will, siring children on them without their consent, mistreating your heirs or withholding monies to pay for food and other necessities. Losing your sire’s rights is an equal shame to having your name taken when you are disowned. You have to have done something horrendous to warrant either, disowning usually just means you lose your trust vault and any possible inheritance as well as contact with members of the main line.”

 

“Has that happened to anyone recently?”

 

“I remember that Sirius Black’s mother threatened to go that far but she wasn’t Lord Black, rather she was only the consort and such a declaration was beyond the scope of her authority.” Professor Fontaine shrugged.

 

Lavender still felt embarrassed and shamed about her inability to nurse, it was awful enough that her relationship with Ron was gossiped over.

 

XoooooX

 

Michael wasn’t especially close to Lavender despite being related by bonding.

 

He had heard that Lavender couldn’t nurse and it upset him greatly that she was being shamed for something that wasn’t her fault.

 

Pavarti had taken to jumping to Lavender’s defence like a lioness for her cubs despite being best friends.

 

Michael would have complained about how they were treating the unlucky Gryffindor witch but because he wasn’t a bearer, it didn’t feel like his place.

 

The lesson was of course temporarily derailed for a discussion on sire’s rights, due to his own farce of a bonding, Michael was a single parent. Michael and his parents firmly believed that Ginny had tried to end her pregnancy with that fall. Seamus, a relative by bonding as well had made it no secret that he held Ginny responsible for Colin’s physical injuries.

 

As Ginny’s bonded, her actions shamed him but what could he do? Severing their bonding would only shame his family all the more. Gwen could have been conceived without the Lilithean given how he had been sexually involved with Ginny at the time.

 

Michael felt a great guilt for saddling Mishel with an embarrassment of a bearer. Since the time that Terry had come to force him to rest, his best friend had come to spend their mutual free time studying and sharing care for his daughter.

 

Mishel had taken to Terry easily and although his baby development books said it was too soon, Mishel always smiled when she saw Terry.

 

Some nights, Terry even slept over. Michael was honestly grateful for the help and couldn’t bring himself to make Terry leave. It would be so easy just to dump Mishel on his mother but he couldn’t take the easy way out. He truly loved his daughter but a part of him saw his single fatherhood as a sort of penance for his sexual indiscretions with Ginny.

 

Sometimes, Michael wondered if Terry came entirely because it was his idea or if his mother Gwen had put the idea in his ear that Michael needed help.

 

Whichever it was, Michael was grateful…

 

Terry was a good friend…

 

It was a bit lonely being the only parent out of his circle of friends; his brother Stephen as well as their friends Terry Bott and Anthony Goldstein weren’t parents. In fact, the only Ravenclaws in his year that shared these classes were Su and Padma Li as well as Mandy who just tried to shame poor Lavender about not nursing.

 

It was Lavender’s body, shouldn’t nursing be a choice? Pavarti’s comment about Lavender nursing if she could, made Michael harbour the opinion that Ron’s mistreatment was likely a contributing factor.

 

Michael considered his bonding to Ginny a form of penance, he disliked her and after her attempt at a miscarriage, any affection he may have had because of their daughter was lost. It wasn’t his place but he thought that a gentle person like Lavender deserved better. 

 

XoooooX

 

Mal had her Gwynna not long ago and thanks to a special diet from Andromeda seemed to be balancing essentially nursing three infant witches approximately the same age.

 

Giselle teased Gwynna about her milk sisters Mishel and Gwen but didn’t have an issue with it. Mal was only adopted and while Ron and Ginny despised her, Mal wasn’t about to let their girls starve.

 

Mal had no intention of physically nursing Lavender, she would have offered but the heartbroken look the older witch had when she bottle-fed her daughter had stayed that.

 

Mal didn’t offer it to Michael either, the Ravenclaw seemed insecure enough being saddled with Ginny as a wife. Giving anyone fodder to claim that he couldn’t raise a daughter on his own seemed unnecessarily cruel.

 

She fully planned to invite Mishel, Gwen and Parisa for playdates when the girls were older but she was very careful about how she handled her connections with Lavender and Michael.

 

How long Mal could feasibly nurse all three girls was debatable, if she at least got them through the most crucial six-month period she would be happy. While nursing for at least a year was the best option, Mal was willing to provide milk for Gwen and Mishel as long as it was needed or she had it to spare.

 

Greg was jealous of her always having Gwynna, when their daughter was feeding more than an hour apart then they could take turns like Luna and Neville did. Mal wanted Gwynna to have an emotional bond to her dad of course but she felt calmed by having their daughter where she only had to turn her head to nurse.

 

Greg wanted a stronger bond with their children than either of them had with their birth parents and that made Mal rather pleased.

 

Lucius seemed to be taking Draco’s childhood friends under his wings, filling in as a grandfather. In a sense, it was similar to Adrian and Blaise’s own little family, Adrian’s godparents had taken on the role. Blaise’s parents were dead, Adrian’s father was ill and his mother was boycotting their relationship due to her disapproval of Blaise.

 

Mal was lucky to have her adopted fathers who treated her with respect; they had showed up when she went into labour and Gideon even helped deliver Gwynna. It seemed to be something the former Ravenclaw enjoyed since he had helped with Colin, George and herself.

 

Having the Headmaster as their teacher was interesting, he was quite knowledgeable and a true credit to Ravenclaw. Mal hadn’t realized that he had been a former international duelling champion or that he had formerly taught duelling at Beauxbatons before taking up the post of Hogwarts’ Charms Master.

 

He handled their core magic classes like Defence, Charms and Transfiguration with aplomb but the electives were usually done with packets unless they were welcome with the non-parents. Herbology was overseen by Professor Sprout for the practical lessons, usually on a Saturday. Without Ginny, lessons moved quicker but it was a bit sad to have lost Colin. He would hopefully recover soon but it was debatable whether or not he would return to their private lessons.

 

Seeing as how their year only had five affected out of eighty students, there were about twice that many in Fleur’s class.

 

Mal liked Fleur, the former Beauxbatons champion had showed up for all of the births of her nieces thus far.

 

The only boys expected in the Weasley-Prewett family were Colin’s Colm, Charlie’s Alexei and Bill’s Louis.

 

Each of the girls; her own Gwynna, Michael’s Mishel, Fred’s Clary as well George’s Nixie and Gail were close in age. However, Clary, Nixie and Gail would be a year ahead of her Gwynna.

 

Mal was almost certain that these unexpected pregnancies would bring them all closer, not just because they were in lessons outside of the non-parent students' classes but because they had similar concerns.

 

Going from having no friends to having Luna become a sort of sister was rather brilliant, Colin and Caterina were nice too but Luna was different.

 

There was also Maia who was Headmaster Filius’ granddaughter but the girl was more standoffish despite being in Mal and Caterina’s former dormitory.

 

It was funny that there were more Slytherins who ended up pregnant and no Hufflepuff’s from their year. Not that it mattered of course…

 

Mal was grateful that she finally had friends and a family, although she still didn’t feel any closer to Mark despite his being a Ravenclaw…

 

XoooooX

 

 

George still had awhile before he would be allowed to brew some of his potions because they had ingredients unsafe for nursing persons.

 

Not that he minded all that much, after all he had no intention of putting Nixie, Gail or Clary in danger of being ill.

 

As much as he and Brecc disliked that git Warrington, the former Slytherin Chaser wasn’t that awful as a stock boy.

 

Fred was spending more time with the Cannons leaving Verity to manage the shop floor, this would mean that they would need to hire a few more sales persons.

 

To seem open to equal ‘employment’, George had to seriously consider hiring a Hufflepuff or a few.

 

Brecc and Warrington were Slytherins, Fred and himself were Gryffindors while Verity was a former Ravenclaw.

 

Outside of Quidditch, George didn’t really care much about other persons’ Houses.

 

Squibs or werewolves wouldn’t be awful either, after all magic wasn’t exactly needed to sell…

 

Another gig for Dean, an ad for **The Daily Prophet** looking for applicants. One that made it very clear that squibs, werewolves and Hufflepuffs were welcome to apply.

 

This did not mean of course that Molly, Ginny or Ron would be hireable…

 

George did have standards after all. Warrington was under a three strikes warning, three fuck ups and he was out. George was really too busy between parenting and product creation to stalk Warrington waiting for him to screw up.

 

He’d leave that determination to Verity, making her the floor manager made sense after all…

 

If Lee wasn’t being such a jerk about his having bonded to Brecc or raising the girls with him, his ex-best friend would have been welcome due to his knowledge of the products. Lee was better off as the Cannon’s announcer, George realised that…

 

George wanted Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes to be a store that his girls would be proud of…

 

He didn’t really care who inherited the store as long as they loved pranks but he would prefer if it was a family shop no matter how many stores it ended up with.

 

Thanks to his girls; Brecc’s mother had come around to George being bonded to her son and sometimes she kept the girls at Little Ridge so she could watch them or dropped by to insist that she be allowed to borrow one.

 

George and Brecc insisted that Clary be granted the same attentions as Gail and Nixie or Abry and Enzo. So far, Marsail and Chad had been agreeable to that even if Fred was the instigator for Brecc’s disability but Clary wasn’t Fred any more than Abry and Enzo were their blood grandmothers.

 

At least, his girls would have grandparents in their lives. His own, Septimus and Cedrella were welcoming and seemed to approve of Brecc which made George happy.

 

He was upset that his friends Lee, Alicia and Angelina much less his own twin couldn’t even be polite to Brecc.

 

But at least he knew that not only would Clary be loved but also that they were still surrounded and supported by family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	27. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends Michael Corner and Terry Bott have a heart-to-heart or Michael proves to be the best friend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone saw this coming but a deeper insight into just who Terry Bott [Boot] is to Michael and whether or not Michael is a good friend.

Chapter 24

 

September 26, 1996

 

 

Sometimes, Terry’s heart ached when ze held Mishel.

 

Ze wanted her to be hir’s…

 

Ze’d been silently in love with Michael since they were around twelve, then just as ze was getting the courage to confess at least that, ze had found them in a disused corridor.

 

Michael’s head was under Weaslette’s skirt, ze’d returned to Ravenclaw Tower to hid behind zir silk curtains and cry.

 

When ze’d heard that Weaslette was pregnant with Michael’s baby, ze’d been crushed.

 

Hir heart had hurt all the more when ze found out that Ginny didn’t want Michael who was actually very sweet.

 

It had taken more time to figure out zir gender identity then it took to accept that ze was in love with Michael.

 

Sometimes, it was almost too easy to pretend that they were a family and that Mishel was theirs. Mishel was such a lovable baby that it was hard not to love her, Terry honestly felt more at home in this apartment then ze ever did in the tower. It was hard to believe that it was only a week since ze’d started coming after classes to help and Michael hadn’t even lasted two weeks after Mishel was born before looking overwhelmed…

 

After all, it wasn’t even October yet…

 

Being in the Tower was confining almost to the point of emotionally strangling, under Dumbledore’s Headship gender non-conforming were pressured to go stealth.

 

It was passed on to the students that gendered uniforms were expected, you only had to hear how Former Hufflepuff Nymphadora Tonks was treated to know.

 

She had been publicly shamed if she was caught in a masculine form and given detention by Headmaster Dumbledore if her eyes or hair changed color. It was apparently a policy meant to shame teach a metamorphmagus into staying their birth gender.

 

Cuddling Mishel, Terry felt like clawing at zir skin. The babe brought out zir feminine side even if ze didn’t dress like it…

 

Surrounded by male friends, Terry was terrified to come out to them because ze didn’t want to be alone.

 

“Terry? What’s wrong?” Michael had moved to kneel in front of zir. “Did she bit or hit you?”

 

Terry sniffed, “It’s nothing, Mishel is a good baby.”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, not to seem ungrateful but why?”

 

Terry flinched, “You needed the help…”

 

“Avoiding answering directly never gets you into the Tower.” Michael chided.

 

“I’m going to put Mishel down…” Terry said absently.

 

“Hurry back, I think its past time we tried talking to one another.”

 

Terry was half-frightened and half-relieved, ze doubted that ze could have brought it up on zir own.

 

XooooooX

 

Michael had noticed that Terry had a tendency to become quiet or withdraw over the years. Sometimes when Terry was with Mishel, he would see happy and others, it was as if their smile had been hexed away.

 

Given how distant Terry had become after the exams to see who was pregnant, Michael had been surprised when Terry had bullied their way into the apartment and seemed to glow under the demands of parenthood.

 

It took sometime before Terry returned, the younger Ravenclaw was trembling and wringing their hands.

 

“Am I that intimidating?” Michael frowned.

 

Terry stiffened, their voice tight yet trembling. “No… it’s just, this is something I’ve never had the courage to talk about.”

 

“Not even your family?”

 

Terry shook their head.

 

“We can take it slow, do you want to talk about why carrying for Mishel makes you sad sometimes first or why you came to help that day and make me sleep?”

 

“N…neither…”

 

“Alright, we have time before she wakes up…” Michael said neutrally.

 

“I like it here because I don’t feel so trapped.”

 

Michael blinked, “Trapped? How?” that wasn’t expected at all…

 

“With Dumbledore gone, it’s easier to breathe. People like me don’t have to hid in the shadows as much.”

 

“Terry, you’ve confused me.”

 

“You remember the stories about Nymphadora Tonks?”

 

Well, that was really like a Bludger out of the blue, “Vaguely, what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“I’m not exactly a boy…”

 

“But I’ve seen you in the shower…”

 

Terry flinched, “That’s just this,” he paused to pinch his skin before tapping their forehead. “I’m talking about what is in here. Sometimes I feel like a girl inside but when I look at my body it’s all wrong. Gender non-conforming students were forced to present in a way that not only fit in a gender binary perception but also was in line with their birth gender. Transitioning wasn’t even an option until after graduation, for those who need to have their gender altered by potion this only lengths the process.”

 

“So, are you saying you want to be a girl?” Michael asked to clarify, since he was confused.

 

“No, sometimes I feel like a girl. Other times, I feel like I’m a boy. There are even times when I don’t feel one way or the other… my gender identity feels a bit like a pendulum.”

 

Michael blinked, “Oh so that’s why sometimes you seemed more feminine…”

 

Despite having everyone in his immediate family seem straight and to fit within Dumbledore’s narrow gender binary expression, Michael had always sensed something different about Terry.

 

Not frighteningly different as if his friend was hiding some secret about them being a monster, like how his father did not discuss his werewolf brother. Not that Michael had issues with anyone being a werewolf, his father just wasn’t the most open-minded of persons at times…

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“What? No,” Michael blurted out perhaps a bit too quickly.

 

“Are you sure?” Terry prodded.

 

“Of course,” Michael swallowed, “so why does being around Mishel sometimes make you sad?”

 

“Being genderfluid, well I just don’t really expect to have a family.” Terry admitted sadly.

 

“Why? That doesn’t even make sense…” Michael protested.

 

“Sometimes my gender identity feels like it changes from day to day…” Terry whispered.

 

“Then you definitely need someone flexible. Have you discussed this with our Mind Healer?” Michael knew he probably needed appointments of his own but he felt more grounded and less stressed since Terry started coming over.

 

“You’re the first person I told…”

 

Michael blinked, “What?” then he frowned, “You don’t feel like I forced you do you? I didn’t mean to…”

 

Terry sighed, “I had to tell someone sooner or later… we’ve become so close almost in sync since I came by that day and made you sleep.”

 

“Honestly Terry, I don’t know what I would do without you…” Michael said honestly as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

Terry blushed, “Um…you’re welcome?”

 

“If being here makes you more comfortable, you’re welcome to just move in. I really appreciate the option of sharing childcare duties. I was certain I would have to handle it by myself…” Michael coughed.

 

Terry gaped at him, “Really? I won’t be a bother?”

 

“A bother? You’ve been very helpful. In fact, why don’t we lay down some ground rules?”

 

Terry flinched, “Why sort of rules?”

 

“For one, here you’re safe to express yourself. Be as free to explore that pendulum of yours. You know that you’re just about my only visitor and if anyone comes and you’re not comfortable being you around them, then you can just go upstairs.”

 

“There are only two rooms…” Terry protested.

 

“I don’t need much space so I can just move into the nursery. You can have my room…”

 

“Honesty Terry, aren’t you going to need the room?” Michael asked exasperated.

 

Terry blinked, “Why?”

 

“How are you supposed to get comfortable with that pendulum of yours if you don’t have room for an accommodating wardrobe?” Michael blinked.

 

Terry swallowed, “But,”

 

“My sister-in-law Lavender is supposedly some fashion encyclopedia. When you’re comfortable, I’ll see if she and Pavarti will take you shopping.” Michael sighed, “To be honest, I think she could use the distraction…”

 

“Are you sure? I mean I would be ever so grateful if she agreed…” Terry stammered.

 

“Feel free to experiment, it doesn’t bother me at all…” Michael said honestly.

 

He was curious how Terry would outwardly expression his gender pendulum, perhaps it was the Ravenclaw in him…

 

XooooooX

 

Terry had moved in right away.

 

Just to test how accommodating Michael was, Terry had put up a poster that read:

 

**Unless otherwise requested pronouns are:**

**Ze**

**Zir**

**Zir’s**

**Zirself**

 

and since the poster went up, Michael had done his best to address Terry properly.

 

Coming from someone who had been a longtime friend and secret crush, Terry was silently pleased…

 

Having one person be accepting meant a lot…

 

Since Terry identified on a gender pendulum, it was more difficult to actually claim a sexual orientation. Was ze straight, bent or flexible? Ze had never had sexual thoughts or desires in regard to anyone other than Michael.

 

Terry experimented with zir hair, ze’d always preferred it longer but styling it was something ze really had no experience with.

 

The closest Terry had ever gotten since he was three and wasn’t shamed about playing dress up, was wearing primarily androgynous clothes. This was accomplished by slight altering of the clothes zir Aunt purchased for zir but never where ze could be _seen_.

 

But ze wanted to experiment and having the option was quite freeing.

 

XooooooX

 

He was probably pushing Terry a bit too quickly but after some reading on genderfluidity and gender dysphoria, Michael hadn’t lasted that long before he reached out to Pavarti and Lavender.

 

He invited them over for lunch practically the day after Terry admitted to his pendulum…

 

“I um… was wondering if you could take a friend of mine shopping. They really need a new wardrobe and well, I was hoping I could trust the two of you.”

 

“Why us?” Pavarti frowned.

 

“One, because I thought Lavender needed this and two, because you both know more about fashion then I do.” Michael said shifting his weight nervously.

 

“Who are we supposed to help?” Lavender whispered.

 

“Please come down? You need the help and I don’t think they will tell anyone.” Michael called up the stairs.

 

Some people in their year had a tendency to talk and Michael like lavender was a usual subject, whether they liked it or not. So, it wasn’t all that surprising if Pavarti at least knew Terry had moved in.

 

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, I know you need this. Please, trust me?” Michael begged.

 

Terry glanced up at him and shyly nodded.

 

“Terry is genderfluid; this means sometimes ze’s fem, sometimes masc and other times somewhere in the middle. Ze isn’t ready to present publicly yet but they need to experiment and find what makes them comfortable. Please, will you help? I don’t want ze to hurt any more than they already do. I want my apartment to be a safe space for Terry to learn to be zirself…”

 

“You’re a really good friend, Michael…” Lavender said shyly, “Can we help Pavarti?”

 

“A whole wardrobe will be expensive…” Pavarti mused.

 

Michael summoned and handed her a large heavy bag of money, “That should be a start.”

 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Terry asked quietly.

 

“How do you feel today?” Pavarti asked circling Terry who tried to hide behind Michael.

 

“More fem but a bit neither?” Terry admitted nervously.

 

“I can work with that, trust me?” Pavarti said toying with her wand.

 

Terry nodded closing his… sorry zir’s eyes.

 

Pavarti spelled them into blue skinny jeans, a silver peasant shirt with a peacock feather on a blue leather cord, grey boots and an indigo gauze with silver flecks that was worn like an open coat but was wouldn’t be too restricting. Their hair was lengthened then a charm and tied into a tail with a blue ribbon before a fedora appeared on their head.

 

Lavender pulled out a mirror and shyly held it out, “Do you like it?”

 

Terry seemed close to tears, “I look…”

 

“Adorable. I knew they would be helpful.” Michael pushed Terry towards the door, “Go have fun. You need this, Mishel and I will be fine.”

 

Once Terry was gone, Michael panicked slightly.

 

Had he pushed too hard? Would Terry be alright? I was sure that Pavarti and Lavender would be helpful when it came to picking out clothes but if someone said anything bad about Terry would they tell them to lay off? Terry wasn’t Lavender and didn’t have the friendship history that his sister-in-law and her best friend had.

 

Terry had only come out yesterday, was it too soon? They wouldn’t take Terry to Diagon Alley, would they?

 

Michael checked on Mishel who was still resting quietly and opened a book on gender dysphoria. At least he could be a well-informed friend…

 

XooooooX

 

Michael had begun to pace the closer it came to dinner. They made it a habit to eat together and Michael was worried.

 

Had it been too much, too soon? Bloody hell, he hoped that when Mishel was out for a few hours that he was less neurotic about it.

 

Terry finally showed up with a large bag from Celestine’s a store his mother frequented.

 

Michael blinked, “That’s it?”

 

Terry blushed, “We put it all in the same bag. It made it easier to carry…”

 

“Oh, I see. I don’t usually go shopping much. I’m usually too busy…” Michael admitted awkwardly.

 

“I’ll just go put these away and then I’ll join you for dinner.”

 

“Take as long as you need. Today was about you even if I was a bit of a bully.” Michael said looking at his shoes.

 

Terry shyly kissed his cheek, “You were right, I did need it and I had fun. They want to invite me out for girl time in the future.”

 

“That’s um… great Terry. I’m proud of you…” Michael swallowed.

 

Then his best friend hurried upstairs hugging zir bag.

 

That was, Michael collapsed in an armchair, worth it. For all his worrying, Terry seemed so much happier…

 

Even if ze wasn’t ready to dress to express zir place on the gender pendulum outside the apartment, they could do it here.

 

Which was exactly what Michael thought ze needed most, besides a few friends who accepted Terry was genderfluid.

 

What Michael really wanted was for Terry to be as comfortable in zir own skin as possible, the clothes were a girl to combat the dysphoria. Michael really did want to be helpful, he didn’t want to see Terry look the way ze had before this weekend…

 

If Terry was happy, then the cost was worth it. He didn’t want Terry to physically harm zirself…

 

Someone had to be an ally and what sort of a best mate would he be if he couldn’t be supportive?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: I'll need to write more plot-based chapters for the other characters but this just happened so now it's Star-crossed universe canon.
> 
> For more on the actual 'shopping' it's included in Fireburnished because Pavarti is awesome?


End file.
